Nameless Zanpakuto
by Uneiko
Summary: A young woman found in the midst of nowhere by three of our beloved characters. What seemed to be just a random soul had introduced a world of surprises and disbelief to the group. "[...] HIS vice lieutenant … this means-! Your… your master was...?" -Rukia A bitter-sweet story about the path of friendship, trust and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] This story is going to contain basic Japanese, look at the bottom for translations marked with [*]

\- Chapter I: Awake -

'Go...shu…jin…sama*...'

My uttering voice wasn't strong enough to hold onto the lightly blowing wind.

'Go...shu...jin...sama...'

This fragile body covered in pitiful wounds. Not strong enough to walk any further through the hazy desert.

'Go...shu...jin...sama…'

The muscles keeping this body moving had all fallen numb days ago. Months… perhaps years…

'Go...shu…jin…sama…'

Finally the burden, my yearning soul had become, came to stop and released this body to collapse.

All the pain and exhaustion I tried to ignore swallowed me up, leaving not a single hint of salvation for this restless poor soul.

I could barely keep my eyes narrowed.

Trying to reach for the path in front of me I utter once more in great pain 'Go…shu...jin…sama...'

This hand which still was slightly held up, desperately tried to reach for that person, 'do...ko….e..?**'

In the end it fell onto the ground as well and everything I could sense around me slowly faded into another dark and lonely scene.

The cold arms of death embraced me into an eternal sleep.

Is it over now?

Has my sorrowful soul come to rest?

Has my heart beaten enough for my kind?

Has the path I've been walking on for so long ended in such a tragic way with no escape or hope to give me back what was stolen from me?

I want him to call me once more… by the name he gave me… just once more…

I want to hear his voice… please… call me by that name you gave me… ha-….

My body was laying somewhere in the unfamiliar desert I'd been walking through since an eternity.

The more steps I took, the more hope had left me that once I'd become nothing but nutrient to this wasteland there would be someone to discover the corpse, the existence of my very soul.

It would all wither. Just like that. Without anyone noticing…

Without him knowing… I'd been searching all this time…

 _For the person, I "belonged" to…._

'Are you alive?' Enclosed in this pitiful state for an indescribably long time,

I could just faintly hear a female voice calling out for me.

I don't know. I don't know if I'm still alive, if I died.

All of this seems like a long nightmare. A long hideous nightmare I can't pull myself out of.

'I think she's dead.' A male voice had spoken now.

'Idiot. Can't you feel it? There's still reiatsu in her body. Orihime-san! Try to heal her!' The female voice from before demanded.

"Heal me"? Certainly, my thoughts were as clear as they hadn't been since ages, but the rest of my body felt awfully numb, enough to lure my irritated mind back to its slumber.

Before I could let go of consciousness however, unfamiliar reiatsu slowly flew through my body.

The numbness seemed to gradually vanish.

Carefully I tried to open my eyes.

Just where would this warm power come from?

Though I was still unable to move I could feel how the pain was taken from me and even the darkness inside my heart seemed to decrease.

'You are finally awake!' In front of my still tired eyes was kneeing a woman with an innocent face and long orange hair. Her hands were reaching out, building an unfamiliar barrier of exerted reiatsu around me.

It wasn't just a barrier though. She was the one healing me, wasn't she?

With big curious eyes I just stared at her. Why was someone all the way out here? Why could I breathe through the thick air of my own exhaustion?

I recalled the suffocating heat of the desert, the fine sand burning its disarrayed pattern into my pale skin, pain of which none I could feel now. This woman was the only thing around me my eyes could perceive.

I quietly whispered, 'Who… are you..?'

'I'm Inoue Orihime.' She replied with a friendly smile that complimented the mellow tone of her voice.

'Ori…hime?' My eyes narrowed again, I still felt dizzy.

My mind wasn't as stable yet as I had believed it to be.

Once more I tried to move, but my body stood motionless.

'Please don't push yourself. I'm not finished yet.' Orihime focused even more of her reiatsu into the barrier.

I glanced at her before I turned my face back to look up at the sky.

But instead of a blue sky I found myself looking at an old wooden ceiling.

'Where… am I…?' I asked, standing still just as she had told me to.

'You are in Seireitei. ' Another female voice spoke.

I looked over to see its owner.

Little rays of sunlight, thrown from a small window on the wooden wall before me against where I assumed the bottom of the opposite wall to be, shone on a woman with hair as dark as the night, who had been standing right behind Orihime and unlike her she had quite a confident expression on.

My heart felt troubled to hear her answer. 'Seireitei…' I faintly whispered into the dark room.

Curious about my reaction she closely stared at me and I could sense her trying to figure out what I was, if I was enemy, victim or a friend.

I glanced at her and the orange haired man beside her, 'My name is Hanekyo.'

'Kuchiki Rukia, vice-lieutenant of the 13th division.' The woman's expression didn't change.

The orange haired guy smiled at me, 'Kurosaki Ichigo!'

I smiled back and gazed at the ceiling again.

'Why have the vice-lieutenant of the 13th division and 2 humans saved my life?'

Ichigo seemed surprised about my question, but Rukia just closed her eyes and opened them with another serious look on her face, 'We found you nearby the house of a comrade. At first, I thought you were a Shinigami, but judging from your reiatsu you are just a simple soul. So, tell me why you were lying out there.'

I lifted up my arm looking at my hand as I carefully moved my fingers.

'I walked… I kept walking aimlessly, despairingly... until my legs could no longer rely on that despair and along with this body... I was meant to rest without finding him…' I said while my face saddened and the image of his smile briefly appeared before me.

The three of them seemed irritated and curious at once.

'You were searching for someone?' Rukia asked still with a stern expression on.

'For my master…' I whispered once more and kept staring at my hand, imagining I could just reach out for that distant image of his smile.

But it just wasn't anywhere near me. The warmth of his kindness was so far away. The fear to never see it again tore me apart.

Orihime looked at me, her eyes filled with concern and sadness.

I smiled at her to comfort her, 'What an earnest smile. You seem to be a very kind person.'

For a second she was surprised, but then her face got sadder again.

She feels bad for me, a stranger. What an innocent pure soul.

'For how long have you been searching?' Ichigo asked.

I looked back up 'I don't know… I've been walking for so long… I've lost my sense of time… It could have been months… or years…'

Shocked Ichigo shouted, 'Years!?'

I nodded and weakly smiled at the bitter truth 'It has been so long since I talked with someone… maybe it is better to not know how long I was walking.'

'Why have you been searching your master? Did you both get separated after death?' Orihime asked hesitantly. She was so cautious of not saying anything that could hurt me.

I smiled at her 'No, nothing like that.

The last time I saw my master, we were out to investigate something…

[At that time]

' _Have you packed everything Kyo-chan? We'll have to get going or we won't be back on time.'_

' _Hai! I've everything you requested Goshujin-sama!' I smiled excitedly._

' _Alright, then let us go before my vice-captain notices that I'm taking some days off.' He laughs and runs off.  
'G-goshujin-sama-!?' I quickly follow him._

 _We walk until the sky above our heads turns pitch black._

 _It seems like he wants to quickly reach this special place he told me about._

 _It will help him with his work, so he told me. That means I have to give my best to assist him on this trip!_

 _We stop in the middle of a forest to gather enough energy for the next day._

 _He sits down on the ground leaning against a large tree of which there are plenty more surrounding us._

' _I've to protect him while he rests.' I tell myself and determinedly look out into the lurking darkness._

 _As he notices that I'm still standing, ready to encounter an attack at any second, he sighs and looks up at me._

' _Kyo-chan, you should rest as well you know?' He smiles._

 _I turn around, 'But what if someone attacks us? I need to protect Goshujin-sama.'_

 _He chuckles weakly 'I'm a little bit strong you know?'_

 _Surprised I blink at him, 'I-I didn't mean it like that! I know that Goshujin-sama is strong. He's the strongest person I know!' I said as if I had to protect his pride._

 _He chuckles once more 'I wonder why you sound like you are lying._ '

' _Goshujin-sama… is really the strongest person I know…' I tilt my face a little to the ground._

 _He smiles again 'Come a little closer Kyo-chan.'_

' _Do you need something master?' I walk up to him, but without answering me, he suddenly pulls me down into his arms. I blush lightly._

 _Go-goshujin-sama…?_

 _With a gentle smile he looks at me as I try to face him._

' _You will catch a cold if you don't take care.' He says with his kind voice._

' _Goshujin-sama…' I whisper._

 _He holds me tight between his legs, embraced in his warm and protective arms._

 _My heart is racing, but instead of feeling embarrassed, I feel lucky and at ease._

 _Just being like this with Goshujin-sama… it feels like a dream…_

 _Without noticing it I fall asleep…_

' _Hey! Wake up!' I hear my master's enthusiastic voice and slowly open my eyes._

 _Before I can even look at him, I immediately notice his jacket on my body just like a blanket._

' _Goshujin-sama, your jacket! You will catch a cold!' I say and quickly stand up to give it back to him.  
He sighs with a smile on his face 'What a shame. It really was nice watching you sleep so peacefully.'_

 _I blush again at his words and bow as I hand him his jacket 'I'm sorry to have troubled you master.'  
He smiles happily and pats my head, 'What? What? Not at all, it's really nice to have someone so energetic accompanying me for this investigation. How about we leave now?'_

 _I look up at him in surprise. A bright smile appeared on my face 'Hai!'_

We had been walking for some days and after he finished his investigations we could finally return.

But on our way back we suddenly got attacked…

 _I look behind me in shock 'Goshujin-sama!?'_

 _He gets launched into a tree by one of the bandits' wind-kicks._

 _Goshujin-sama looks up and confidently smiles at our opponents 'Don't worry Kyo-chan, I'm fine.' He stands up and wipes off the dirt from his clothes._

' _My, my, I haven't expected such a powerful kick. You're really strong.' He keeps smiling._

 _Suddenly one of the bandits grabs me, 'Stop joking around! Give us your money and we may give you back this woman unharmed!'_

 _I bite onto my lip as he squashes my wrist in his giant hand and starts laughing._

 _Goshujin-sama's expression gets gloomier, 'Sadly I don't have any money with me. I'd appreciate it if you let her down though.' He friendly smiled at them._

' _Are you kidding us!? We know that you are a captain from Seireitei!' The bandit pointed at my master's uniform, the sweet taste of greed foaming in his mouth 'So hand over some money now or this woman will get all of her bones squashed!' He holds me enclosed in his giant fist and laughs blinded by the exceeding adrenaline rushing through his head._

 _Master's face is tilted to the ground, he walks some steps towards the two bandits, as he looks up a fierce glance glimmers in his eyes, 'I'll repeat myself one last time. Let go of her.'_

' _It's the first time I see Goshujin-sama like this…' I think as I feel the air around us tensing._

 _Overwhelmed by his strong reiatsu I notice the bandit's hand loosening around me._

 _Goshujin-sama slowly walks closer to them, pulling out his sword._

' _Goshujin-sama…' His reiatsu is so different from his usual one._

 _The bandits suddenly burst out into loud laughter._

 _Unimpressed Goshujin-sama stares at them 'hn?'_

 _The bandits smirk 'Just how lucky we are, to have a newly promoted captain here. It'll be so easy to eat your souls!'_

 _Observantly he kept looking at both with their wide smirks on their lips._

' _Haven't you noticed yet Shinigami?' A white texture encloses their bodies and an even stronger reiatsu than of my master is wildly streaming around them. No… This can't be-!_

' _Hollows!?' I stare at the bandits._

 _Goshujin-sama firmly grabs his sword and smiles, 'My, my, seems like I've been really underestimating you.'_

 _Startled I stare at the bandits as they growl like wild beasts and seemed to have lost any form of a man's intelligence._

 _It's my first time seeing such giant hollows! How did they get here without anyone noticing it!?_

 _Just then I realize that my master is in great danger. He has to run! They are too strong, even for him!_

' _Goshujin-sama, please run! I'll handle them!' I try to keep my calm and not let him see that I'm afraid._

 _My master friendly smiles at me, 'Warui na. I can't let you fight them when I'm a captain, can I?'_

 _He chuckles and scratches the back of his head, 'Maa, I hope I won't get eaten.'_

 _The hollows start growling once more, even louder than before, tearing the trees apart around us._

 _Then the hollow suddenly lifts the hand I am squashed in trying to get free. Goshujin-sama quickly reacts and before I am thrown onto the ground with all of the hollow's might, I find myself lying in my Master's arms._

 _He smiles at me, 'Are you alright Kyo-chan?'_

 _His sleeve got ripped off and there is a deep cut in his right arm. Just then I realized that the 2nd Hollow had attacked him as well._

 _It's my fault. It's my fault he got that wound. If he'd dodged that attack, it would have hit me instead. It's my fault that Goshujin-sama tried to save me…_

 _I stare at him with big regretful eyes._

 _He knows what I am thinking and gently smiles at me once more, putting me carefully down behind him, 'Don't worry, Kyo-chan. I already told you I'm a little strong, remember? Haha' His expression turns a little more serious 'Stay here and don't move.'_

 _He stands in front of the Hollows, ready for the next attack and there it comes from both sides._

 _The Hollows are violently trying to smash him with their heavy fists._

 _The sheer force of those movements tore the plants and trees around them out of the ground._

' _Goshujin-sama…' I narrow my eyes in concern. Though we get attacked by such strong opponents he's still smiling._

 _Though they are so much more stronger than him, he has certainly been able to dodge their attacks thanks to his elaborated high speed level._

 _But it's not just that... the way his reiatsu isn't even wavering in front of these hollows..._

 _his soul is so much more powerful than his sword's blade. I wonder… if you realize that, Goshujin-sama…_

 _My body has stopped shaking and I can observe our current situation with a calm mind._

 _My master is strong, I believe in his power, but… after we were walking for so long, without enough rest… and then those hollows are on a total different level than the usual ones._

 _They could suppress their reiatsu, so even we wouldn't notice them._

 _Is he really alright fighting against such strong hollows on his own?_

 _As if the universe wanted to give me an answer, my master gets thrown against the trees behind me, just like an insect. Shocked I run off to him, helping him to sit up; however my eyes are focused on the unharmed hollows not allowing any motions of theirs to be unseen.._

' _Kyo-chan', I hear my master's voice calling out my name in its weak condition._

' _Goshujin-sama…' My eyes widen as I see him wounded like this for the first time. His clothes are nowhere to look like they did before the fight. His voice sounds as if he can barely breathe through his lungs._

 _He smiles at me with his face full of scratches, 'I'm…fine. Don't worry Kyo-chan…'_

 _Goshujin-sama…_

 _I silently stand up with my head facing the ground._

 _Puzzled my master stares at me, 'Kyo-chan…?'_

 _As I take out my sword, he shouts out to me with his face reflecting concern beneath his wounds, 'Kyo-chan stop!'_

 _These enemies are way too strong for me to take on._

 _And as hard as I tried to hide my fears, he knew that this wasn't a fight I could handle on my own._

 _He wants to stop me, but his body remains uncooperative to what he wants._

 _The atmosphere changes at once and the hollows step back,_ _a little irritated they stare at me._

' _Her reiatsu is increasing rapidly-!' My master thinks and desperately tries to move to stop what was going to happen._

 _White reiatsu starts to stream out of my body; I look up at the hollows. My eyes gleam white._

 _I tightly hold onto my sword, almost breaking its grip. My master speechlessly stares at me before he glances at the dull turning blade of his own sword._

' _Kyo-chan…'_

 _I glare at the Hollows with the pure instinct to kill; sanity was wiped off of my mind._

 _The Hollows run towards me in a speed that made them almost invisible to the normal eye._

' _Don't do it!' He screams from the bottom of his lungs._

 _But my mind fell into a place, too far away for his voice to reach, too deep to climb out of._

 _The hollows appear on both of my sides, raising their fist to smash me into the ground._

 _With both of their obscure forces they leave a huge hole engraved into the crippling ground._

 _Fragments of stone and earth in formless shapes and alarming sizes fly through the air and rain down on the three._

 _Shocked the hollows stand still as they notice that that is all they did._

 _They successfully smashed their fists into the ground, but just the ground it was._

 _Angered to not find a puddle of blood where they attacked they try to quickly locate my reiatsu._

 _Being a step ahead of those masses of brainless strength, my master looks up, 'Her speed has increased as well!'_

 _Finally, the hollows realize that I am standing above their heads and launch their gigantic fists towards me._

 _My master closely watches me, holding onto his wounded arm._

 _Again, these enormous creatures roar loud enough to bend the tips of the trees behind me._

 _But I stand still, unaffected, letting their fists get ever so close._

 _The hollows suddenly start levitating from the cracked ground I now once more set foot on._

 _Their arms, like finely sliced meat, fall down beside me._

 _Perplex my master stares at them._

 _The hollows let out another awful yet weakened roar._

 _My master turns his gaze towards me and looks at the empty eyes, which stare right back at him._

 _Without saying a single word or showing any sort of reaction on my face, I turn around and draw eight lines into the air with the tip of my sword, creating two little red squares._

 _I lightly touch it with my index finger and blast it towards the defenseless hollows before me._

 _The squares run right through them, their paralyzed bodies instantly bursting out into flames as they hit the ground again._

 _From the strong wild beasts, these creatures' mighty roars have become nothing but pitiful little screams, soaked in the pain of their melting bodies._

 _I walk closer to the piles of burning meat, until their suffering faces are reflected in my glassy eyes._

 _For one last time I tightly hold onto my sword and gracefully slice them into tiny little pieces, so that it's impossible to tell which piece once was a head and which were its limbs._

 _After nothing else was left of the two hollows, I turn around to my master._

 _Before I can even take one step, my body comes to a halt.  
Still too perplex to register shock on his face, my master watches as my eyes widen and their color turns back to yellow, while the white reiatsu surrounding me vanishes._

 _Along with the strength that held me up._

' _Kyo-chan!' My master hurries over to me as my body motionlessly drops to the ground._

I could glance at his worried looking face for one last time, before my eyes were forced to close with exhaustion spreading through my whole body...

I can't tell if it was a dream or not, but I saw him smiling…

He smiled at me… saying 'Good Bye'…

As I regained consciousness he and my sword were gone… I immediately started panicking…

I don't know what happened to him… if Hollows had attacked him again while I wasn't awake…

I was all by myself at once…

Since my birth, Goshujin-sama was always with me… He protected me… taught me… Without his warm hands holding me, I was so desperate, not knowing what to do… so I kept on walking and praying for his safety, hoping to meet him eventually….

If I kept on walking… I'd find him… At least that's what I told myself.

He would come back… someday he would come back and I would see that gentle smile again… his voice filled with kindness, calling out my name… '

The smile I had on broke and the sadness I kept inside my heart was shown on my face.

Tears built up in my eyes as the memories of that tragic day replayed in my mind.

'Once more… before I die, I, just once more, wanted to see his smile and hear him call my name… before the feelings inside my heart would fade with me out there, without anyone noticing them. I just wanted to feel a little of that warmth again…'

Orihime's eyes got teary as well, 'Hanekyo-san…'

I smiled sadly, 'So you see… I'm grateful you saved me, but… if I keep on walking again, until I collapse and die by myself… I wonder if I can still… keep up these hopes… '

More tears gathered inside my eyes and dropped down one by one.

Orihime broke the barrier-like healing process and hugged me at once, whispering 'Hanekyo-san… I'll help you find him!'

Surprised I looked at her, 'Orihime-san…'

A cheerful grin swayed on Ichigo's face, 'We'll find your master in no time!' he signaled me assuringly with a thumbs up.

Rukia looked down building fists 'This is nonsense…' She mumbled still clear enough for us to understand.

I looked at her with sad eyes, 'I'm sorr-'

Before I could finish my sentence Ichigo interrupted me 'How can you call someone's feelings nonsense!?'

Rukia looked down, ignoring him. It seemed as if she was thinking about something in her past. Perhaps she had very well experienced a smilair situation to mine and perhaps...

It had ended as hopeless as mine too.

Trusting my instinct I closed my eyes as I quietly began to speak, 'You're right. They are nonsense.' A timid smile rested on my lips, the sadness seemingly wiped away by the feeling of sympathy for this person's pain.

'Hn?' Rukia stared at me with her confident expression that might lead one to think of her as cold, but behind those strong eyes she had various emotions hidden which she had yet not shown any one.

I sat up and took her hand into mine with a gentle smile, 'I'd like to believe that the strong feelings we keep for a person only exist as long as we can carry them inside ourselves, no matter if human or Shinigami, as long as these feelings connect our hearts, it doesn't matter if they make sense to anyone, even if they don't make sense to yourself. Don't you think so, Kuchiki-san?'

Rukia's eyes widen, 'H-Hanekyo-san…!'

I smiled at her once more, but she avoided my eyes and looked down again.

Though she still seemed distant, I felt that my words had reached her.

Orihime and Ichigo smiled at me.

Suddenly a male voice from outside called out, 'Oi! Kurosaki!'

'Abarai-san.' Orihime stood up and looked at Ichigo. He sighed and went outside, 'What's with that guy, seriously!'  
I let go of Rukia's hand and watch Ichigo leave, 'Is that your comrade?' I asked wondered.

Rukia slightly shook her head and stared at me with the same serious expression she had before, 'Since you woke up now I will have to ask you some questions, but not here. Can you stand already?'

I slowly tried to stand up; Orihime instinctively helped me, 'Let me help you, Hanekyo-san.'

Again surprised by her kindness I thanked her with a smile, 'You're really kind-hearted. Thank you. '

She happily smiled back at me.

Rukia tried to smile as well, but the seconds she just gave in thinking about her past, seemed to make her suffer a lot.

We left the room and strangely the place I saw around me was a little familiar.

Rukia walked in front of us and we quietly followed her.

Orihime still held my arm around her shoulder, so I wouldn't fall over.

'Seireitei…' I whispered glancing at my surroundings.

Rukia stood still at once and deeply bowed down, 'Ukitake taichou! Good afternoon!'  
Before Rukia was standing a tall and slender man. His complexion was as pale as mine and we both had snow-white hair, though his was much longer than mine.

He gave Rukia a warm smile and greeted her back.

Then he noticed me and Orihime and looked a little surprised.

Perplex I just stared as surprised back at him.

'Is that the unknown soul you found Kuchiki-san?' He asked, still his eyes fixed on me.

Insecurely I bowed as well, not knowing what else to do 'Excuse me my rudeness. I'm Hanekyo. It's an honor to meet the captain of the 13th division!'

Ukitake gently smiled at me, 'What a polite choice of words from such a young woman. Please let me introduce myself, I'm the captain of the 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake.'

His smile remembered me of Goshujin-sama's, so delightful and gentle; Creating such a peaceful aura around him.

I smiled back and bowed once more, 'I'll humbly accept your kind words. I'm sorry to have taken your time Ukitake taichou.'

He smiled at us, 'Not at all, I was going to get you and Kuchiki-san now anyways.'

Rukia's eyes widen at the words of the white-haired man, 'You'll hold the investigation? Are you sure you feel fit enough taichou?'

Her voice sounded so concerned, different than the distant one from before.

I had to smile as I thought how nice it was to see her at ease for once.

Ukitake looked at Rukia for a moment, 'Don't worry, I feel really great today and since the unknown soul seems to be a really well-mannered woman, I'm sure that we will be able to have a nice little chat together!' He turned his smile back at me.

Feeling a little embarrassed I looked down to avoid his eyes.

Rukia tilted her head back to look at me and smiled a little, 'hai.'

Ukitake lead us through their division.

While Rukia stood beside him, apparently unconvinced of his recklessness when it comes to his health; Orihime and I were some steps further behind them.

Amazed by the Shinigamis we walked pass by and the beautiful garden we had reached, my eyes didn't now what to focus on. There was so much I had never seen before, so much that the previous feeling of familiarity had completely faded.

Together we entered a large room in what might have been a wooden mansion judging by its size.

Just like the whole building, this big room had not disappointed to amaze me, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking how surprisingly empty it was.

There were only green cushions placed on the ground, one in the middle of the room, two on the side laying one arm-length apart from each other and lastly the cushion before the one in the middle, further away from the others.

You could easily tell where the four of us where supposed to sit.

It felt as if the only purpose of this room was to offer a closed space for them to ask some questions to the 'recently found soul', as Ukitake-san had called me.

Ukitake-san lead us inside and closed the shoji door behind him.

Just as I thought, Rukia and Orihime sat on the side, me in the middle and the captain in front of me.

Two figures suddenly appeared at the entrance of the room, a guy and a girl. Both glaring at me with such frightful eyes

'They must be his guards.' I thought, lightly frowning as I couldn't help but feel their strict gazes piercing right through me.

Judging from my position you could tell that I felt a little uncomfortable; I was sitting on my knees with my face held down.

'Is something wrong?' Ukitake asked friendly.

I looked up at him with an apologetic look on my face 'I'm deeply sorry. I've been wandering around for a very long while now and I'm not used to such strong reiatsus anymore… it is a little exhausting… I'm sorry; please let me try to bear it quietly.'

Ukitake shook his head, 'There's no need for that. We will suppress our reiatsu for the time being. I don't want to harm a new visitor of our town' He smiled again.

I bowed my head a little, 'Thank you for your kindness, Ukitake taichou.'

The guards jumped up not approving of that idea 'Wait taichou! What if she's dangerous!?'

I instantly interrupted them and smiled at the two with a insecure look, 'If it helps you to feel safer, you could built a barrier around me during the investigation.'

Ukitake nodded agreeing and built a barrier around me, 'Let us start then.'

'Hai.' Rukia said, watching me carefully.

Ukitake looked at me with a neutral expression on his face, 'So, first of all, I'd like you to introduce yourself.'

I nodded, 'Hai, my name is Hanekyo. Thanks to my lost sense of time, I don't know how old I am and can't tell how long it has been, since I've been walking around by myself, but I can assume that it has been years. I don't have any special ranks. My reiatsu is ordinary. I don't have a home, friends or family… I don't have opponents; I don't have any knowledge about this world since I've been living isolated.'

'I see.' He seemed to go through what I said in his mind.

Rukia raised her voice to speak up, 'Are these information referring to your whole life until now? '

'No. As far as I can remember, I've known a single person beside myself. He was my master. We lived together and he taught me how to live. Then he was gone, and I was left in a distant forest, so I couldn't find the way back home. Since then I've been wandering around and eventually collapsed here.'

Just with the 3, mentioning my master seemed to have piqued Ukitake's interest, 'Can you remember where you've been living with your master?'

'Hai…' I looked down, my eyes glimmering sorrowful again.

Ukitake carefully observed my sudden change of expressions.

I took a deep breath and stared at my hands, which were pulling onto the fabric over my knees, 'Goshujin-sama and I lived in… Seireitei.'

'What…?' Rukia's eyes sprung wide open, so did those of the others.

Ukitake got back to his calm being, 'What do you mean by that? Have you been in a squad?'

I still stared at my hands, feeling the painful sting inside my chest, while I tried to remember the faint memories of an unreachable past, 'No… I'm not really sure what I was… I've been always by the side of my master. I never talked with others. No one really noticed me. '

Ukitake seemed puzzled as he had assumed I would be just a wandering soul that got lost.

He couldn't remember having ever seen me in Seireitei.

Suddenly something came up to Rukia's mind and before the next question could be asked she looked at me, insecurely, 'Wait. As you told us about your master before… his vice lieutenant … this means-! Your… your master was one of the captains of the 13 Gotei!' Surprised from her own words she stared at me, completely speechless.

I kept my head down and timidly whispered, 'Hai…'

Again everyone was silently looking at me with their eyes wide opened.

Ukitake was slightly concerned to hear about the involvement of a captain in this matter, 'Do you perhaps remember his name?'

I got surprised by that question but tried to hide it the next second. I looked beside me on the ground, trying to avoid the eyes, which now were unable to look into mine.

'N-no…' I whispered.

Ukitake could feel the uneasiness inside my heart; He frowned and watched me for a while, until he finally spoke up again.

'Everyone please leave the room, I'll finish this investigation by myself.'

Wondered I looked up at Ukitake.

'WHAT!?' His guards were again very unhappy, still this time Ukitake was not going to allow any sort of protest.  
Rukia seemed bothered by this idea as well, but she wouldn't say anything against her captain's decisions, so she just stood up and looked at her side to Orihime.

'Don't worry. We will wait for her with Ichigo.' She smiled at Orihime, who was looking concerned as well, but not about the captain. She was worrying about me.

They left the room, leaving me and Ukitake alone.

He smiled at me, still frowning a little 'I'm sorry. I thought you might feel more comfortable to talk if we are alone. I hope this is okay with you?'

I continued to avoid his eyes, 'h-hai… '

He tried to smile again to lighten the oppressive atmosphere, 'So, to come back to my question. Can you remember his name?'

'No…' I knew he could easily tell I was lying. My voice was shaking so much and I couldn't do more than whisper. My heart felt uneasy to lie as well.

At once the barrier around me just shattered. Surprised I looked up at the white-haired man.

He had a gentle smile on with no hint of anger or such, even though I hadn't honestly answered his question.

As soon as I realized that our eyes met, I returned my gaze back at the ground.

'May I ask then, why it is that you can't tell me his name?' He still stood calm and kept his gentle smile.

I lightly lifted my head, 'I don't want to put him into danger…'

'I see.' His voice sounded so understanding. Still I knew that at one point even he would stop being so caring and patient with me.

My hands pulled tighter onto my knees, 'The truth is… after he was gone… I tried to get back to Seireitei and as I finally had returned… he was no longer here… I sneaked in and searched for his reiatsu, but… I couldn't feel it…

I wasn't sure if he was out for another investigation, but… I couldn't wait for him… I knew that he kept me hidden on purpose… and I knew that if he really was out investigating, I'd at least feel a little of his reiatsu… but he was completely gone…

Knowing it was hopeless I started wandering again, still wishing more than anything else to find him… '

Ukitake closed his eyes, 'Wakatta.' He got up and walked up to me.

I kept looking down as he stood right before me, knowing that I wasn't capable of hiding the misery I now felt again.

He suddenly kneed down and held my face against his shoulder, patting my back.

'I thank you a lot for your earnest answers.' His voice was really gentle. It felt as if it was Goshujin-sama enclosing me in his warmth.

My heart was still beating in a different rhythm, caused by the truth I tried to so desperately ignore.

He lightly patted my back, 'To take off some of the burdens on your shoulders, I'll keep everything you said from the moment the others left to myself. I trust that you are a good person and that you won't harm us, just like I will not harm you, so please try to erase your fears, Hanekyo-san. 'He pulled me back a little and smiled at me.

'Arigatou…' I whispered, grateful for his understanding.

He embraced me, feeling the fragile heart of mine, easy to break like the one of a child, without any warmth of a single soul around me, just being held in someone's arms already made such an impact on my heart. He was aware of all that and tried to comfort me.

After a while, he broke the silence swaying around us, 'Can I ask you some more questions?'

His voice didn't sound demanding, it was a sincere question, being kind enough to consider my feelings.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I could trust him. Maybe because his kind-nature was so much like…my master's… I don't know if all souls, Shinigamis and humans were like this. Were they all this kind?

I nodded at Ukitake's question.

He still held me to give courage to my weeping heart, 'Could it be that your master's name is… ?' His voice got a little more serious as he spoke the name of the former captain.

For a second I felt a deep sting inside my chest, just for it to melt into ruthless regret moments later, gradually spreading all over my body.

I nodded hesitantly, 'hai, my master is...' My heart started aching again as I spoke out my master's name.

It wasn't the first time in all these years… my soul had been desperately calling him almost every day… but he just wasn't there…

Ukitake gave me some time in-between his questions, as he was aware that all of this was emotionally draining me.

'Do you perhaps know why he hid you?'

'No…'

'Do you know what happened to him?'

'No…'

'What are you going to do once you find him?'

'I… want to protect him… and stay by his side…'

'Hanekyo-san…' The atmosphere got tenser and I looked straight at Ukitake.

He frowned, as if it was really hurting him to say what he was about to say.

Puzzled by this unexpected change of expressions I waited for him to speak up.

'Your master was…' He took a deep breath, 'He was wrongly accused to have investigated hollowfication and to have used his comrades as test subjects. However before he could get his punishment he escaped into the human world, forbidden to ever return… but… Hanekyo-san… this incident… it happened 101 years ago…' He looked at me with purely sad eyes.

'O-one hundred and one years-!?' Completely speechless, nearly frightened, I stared at him, not knowing how to feel or what to say.

Ukitake was still talking to me, but I couldn't hear him.

The world around me had suddenly fallen dead silent. The only sound reaching my ears was my heavy heartbeat. Even my sight seemed to grow blurry.

My mind seemed to drastically heat up, thoughts crushing in and running aimlessly through the chaos that had finally outbroken inside me.

He wasn't here… He wasn't here… I've… I've been wandering to find him for over 100 years… I… would have never found him… he… he… he was in danger… and I couldn't help him…!

My body started shaking again. Ukitake looked at me with apologetic eyes, 'I'm sorry you had to learn it this way… Do you want to lie down again or drink something?'

My face suddenly dropped onto the ground and I curled up, staying silent.

Ukitake's heart was feeling heavy from seeing a young woman suffering like this. He stood up and slowly walked to the shoji door.

He turned back to look at me with a compassionate expression, 'You are allowed to stay in here until tomorrow… if you want to talk to me, just notify the guards and I'll come…'

He didn't expect me to answer him.

He could understand how terrible I must have felt to suddenly hear about all of this.

Silently he left the room and outside his two guards were already waiting.

Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo were sitting in the garden around the building, enjoying the nice weather.

As they noticed Ukitake, they hurried over to him, curious where he had left me and also anxious about the investigation's results.

With a concerned look Rukia took a step towards her captain, 'Ukitake taichou, I'm surprisedter you've already finished the investigations. Are you not feeling well after all? Is the recently found soul still in that room?'

As is if to say that her captain could just let her handle the rest, Rukia striked a strong pose and waited for his response.

Ukitake who had accepted his vice lieutenant's help many of times, didn't find it necessary for her to try to proof her strength, he was already very well aware of it.

He knew that he could rely on Rukia, she was loyal and she did follow orders.

But she was young and inexperienced, making her vulnerable for emotional conflicts, even more so since she tries to be like her older brother and just denies that weakness of hers.

It would be better if she learned to accept it though.

After all she wasn't her brother and feelings can be a source of greater strength as well.

That's what Ukitake thought.

Rukia respected him, but he knew that she wouldn't accept his advice just like that, at least she might not understand it at first.

With a wry smile the white-haired captain tried to hold back a badly timed coughing fit and chuckled at the 3 children before him, 'Not at all! I'm feeling the healthiest since weeks!'

Rukia narrowed her eyes, noticing the hopeless attempts of her captain and mumbled to herself, 'I see.'

'Regarding the soul...' His voice was more serious now, to the 3 friends' surprise.

Before his pale face could reveal his concern, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia had already figured out that there was a greater matter behind this unknown soul's appearance.

A girl, who secretly lived inside Seireitei, along with a captain of the gotei 13 and then that captain abandons her somewhere far far away.

Nothing about this seemed normal, yet to be promising any good.

Rukia had already her own ideas of what hid behind all of this, or rather which man was to blame.

A captain who would be reckless enough to have a girl hidden at his side, someone cold-hearted enough to leave her behind in an unknown place, weaponless... There was only one man she thought to be capable of such crimes.

'Aizen... It's Aizen, isn't it!?' Rukia thought her body tensing up as she closely stared at her captain's lips, ready to bear the heavy news. She would show no sign of shock.

If that soul had something to do with Aizen, Rukia told herself that she would be the first to run into that room and get as many informations out of her as possible.

It had not been too long since that gruesome man had betrayed them all.

The timing would be just too perfect.

Orihime folded her hands to push back her anxiety and held them up to her chest, 'Hanekyo-chan...'

Ukitake tilted his head back to the room he head left me in, remembering that posture of pure distress, 'I'm glad you immediately brought her to me. For now please do not mention her in front of anyone else.'

'W-why? Did Hanekyo-chan do something bad?' Orihime asked, forgetting about her own nervosity for a second.

Ukitake gave the young girl a warm smile and gently shook his head, long white strains of hair accentuating these small movements, 'I can not assure you if she did anything wrong or not, but from what I saw, she seems like a good person. There are just some things around her past whereabouts and master that might cause her difficulties if we don't handle this matter carefully.' He looked down, a strange sense of insecurity shimmering in his brown eyes.

'It's a really difficult situation...' He spoke in such a soft tone that the 3 before him barely understood him.

Rukia glared at the ground as the urge to hear that name seemed to keep growing.

Convinced of her own idea, she looked up at her captain.

'Ukitake taichou! I know I'm in no position to have acces to your investigations, but please tell me, who is that soul's master!?' Rukia stood straight, trying to show politness with her body, as her actions had been completely lacking it.

In her mind, she was conflicted to make demands to a captain, but she yearned for confirmation. Was she right? Was it really him? Could this just be a trick of that distasteful man? She needed to know! If not for Aizen, who else could have brought such worry to her usually calm taichou!?

Ukitake stared at the black-haired shinigami, in silence he took a long glance at her strong expression and then turned to the others as well, 'I have to trust that you won't tell anyone about her master either, for Hanekyo-san's sake.'

'I won't.' Ichigo said with a reassuring and Orihime followed his example and looked at Ukitake with her round sincere eyes, 'I won't tell anyone!'

Lastly Rukia nodded as well, 'If Ukitake taichou things that that's the right thing to do, I will not tell anyone as well.'

The white-haired smiled at them, lightly coughing into his fist as the cold afternoon wind started to swirl through the gardens of the 13th division, 'Hanekyo-san's master is someone you three should already know, especially you Kurosaki-san.' He turned to Ichigo, his smile seemingly not vanishing this time, as if the worries Rukia saw inside his eyes had been completely wiped away.

Surprised she blinked at her friend, not understanding what her captain was hinting at, 'Kurosaki...?'

'Me?' Ichigo asked just as surprised.

Ukitake continued to explain to the 3 friends, the reason why it was crucial to keep Hanekyo's existence a secret, at least for now, 'Yes. I would go as far as to say that out of everyone in soul society, you know the most about her present master. That's why I will need you to tell me everything you know about this man, so I can determine our further actions. Can I rely on your help, Kurosaki?'

Perplex Ichigo listened to the suddenly serious request of the white-haired captain, nodded then with a confident glare, 'Sure, I will help you.' He thought back to the moment I told them about the last time I saw my master, 'If it's someone I know... maybe we can really help her to find him? So, who... who is this guy?' He pulls himself out of his thoughts as Ukitake seemed to continue and finally finish the grand revelation.

The gentle smile once more left the white-haired captain's face and with such unusual neutrality he looked at them as he spoke the unexpected name of a man they all knew too well, 'Hanekyo-san's master is... Urahara Kisuke.'

\- End Chapter I: Awake -

*Goshujin-sama ("Master")  
**doko e? (here: "Where did you...?")


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter II : Reunion -

'I didn't expect it to be him out of all people...' Ruki stared at the ground, her arms tugged in behind her back, while she leaned against the thick plum tree.

'I guess we don't really know what that guy did in his past.' Ichigo sat on the ground and crossed his arms, his usual carelessness shining through his voice.

'But still...' He said, seeming overwhelmingly calm, sitting there as if none of this bothered him in the least bit, so Rukia thought until the orange-haired troublemaker let go of that subtleness and glared at the lackluster sky with his stern eyes, 'If he's Hanekyo's master, that means that he is the one who abandoned her! So once we get back I'll have him explain what the hell he was thinking and apologize for it!'

Surprised by the inappropriate extend of the noisy half-shinigami's sympathy for me, Rukia stood speechless for a moment, but then she realized with shock the bigger problem beside his declaration to quarrel with the easy going shopkeeper.

'Wait a second, what exactly do you mean by 'apologize for it'? You... you can't be possibly thinking about taking her to the human world!' She shouted almost as if to put him into his place and get rid of that reckless idea, before he'd cause trouble again.

Wondered Ichigo looked up at Rukia and scratched the back of his head, 'I thought that was obvious? After all we promised her that we would help to find her master.'

Rukia wanted to sigh to relieve herself from this annoying naivety, yet she closed her eyes instead and whispered, 'Sometimes even I feel stunned by your stupidity, Kurosaki... '

She looked up, the core of authority casting a shadow over her eyes, 'We can't take that soul away to anywhere. Ukitake taichou probably already sent out a report of his investigation to sou taichou. Meaning that he will probably want to talk to that soul as well to judge if she's indeed harmless or not. After all, secretly keeping someone in soul society is a crime, especially as a captain. She could have stolen important information from the captain's chamber. Right now it's unclear who to blame for this crime, since we don't know the circumstances. She calls him her master... who taught her 'everything'... if Urahara had such a apprentice, god knows what kind of secrets he revealed to her, just teaching the fighting strategies of us shinigamis would be a crime, since they are exlusively meant for shinigamis and shinigamis only. So, it's impossible for her to leave soul society, for now.'

Ichigo let himself gently fall on his back and comfortably kept his arms crossed under his head, looking up at the sky with as he spoke up in a disinterested tone, 'I'll be honest, I don't care about all of that stuff at all. The way I see it, we found a girl, who lost her friend and ended up killing herself by searching for him. And we do not only know who her friend is, but also where he is. So obviously we will help those two to reunite. Don't you agree Inoue?'

With a confident smile he turned his head to look over at the quiet girl, who seemed to have been lost in thoughts.

She quickly smiled back at him in a clumsy manner, 'Of course! I mean...' Her eyes wandered over to the unconvinced looking shinigami, 'I understand that there are rules in this world that you have to follow, but... Isn't it okay to take her to her master? After all no one seemed to have known about her existence until now and that didn't cause any trouble, so if we just keep it that way, there shouldn't be any problem, right?'

Those big innocent eyes pleadingly stared at Rukia. There was no ill intention behind them,

just like there might not be in that unknown soul, but Rukia couldn't just accept such hopeful thinking, 'You're mistaken something. No one knowing about that soul DID cause problems, problems that we just didn't know about until now.'

Orihime's eyes widen before they insecurely searched for alleviation on the ground.

She couldn't disagree with Rukia, after all there wasn't much she knew about this world, but she still wished to help that girl, who immediately planned to keep searching for her friend after she was revived from the failure of her first attempt.

Witnessing such a strong friendship, it felt wrong to not acknowledge her wish, the more since it was so close for them to reach.

But it seemed that it was only her and Ichigo, who felt this way.

After listening to his friends, Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh, just as long and silencing as the one Rukia had held back, 'Rukia.'

The black-haired girl looked down at him, bothered by his lack of politeness towards her, 'What?' Her voice had finally lost its adult-like undertone and just conveyed her impatience with her friends' inappropriate thoughts.

Ignoring that change of attitude, Ichigo just stared up at the sky, his expression serious and somewhat untolerating, 'There's something I noticed.' He glanced over at the short girl, 'Why is it that you keep calling Hanekyo 'That soul'? Is that also a rule of the shinigamis, to not consider souls as the same as yourself?'

'What are you...?' Shocked and completely speechless Rukia stared at him. The orange-haired's words had left her body cold and petrified like the stones lined around the garden's small pond.

They were wrong. She knew that. You can't measure either's worth, but even so shinigamis and human souls did not have to be the same. In fact, they were depending on shinigamis, because they were not the same.

Shinigamis had a more important role in their society, that was a fact. They were the ones protecting these lands and risking their lifes in battles against hollows.

Feeling once more reassured, Rukia shook of the shock and replied in a stricter tone, 'Take care of what you're saying Kurosaki. You two have just gotten to learn about this world, there is a lot you don't understand, so I will let this comment slide, but keep in mind that shinigamis are also just serving commands to keep this world safe and protect the souls. Without shinigamis they would end up getting eaten by hollows. It's natural that not all can be seen as equals. And about the soul we found, I'm simply not calling her by that name, because I'm using the right term suited for a shinigami's way of speaking. I don't dislike her, if that's what you think. I just don't see any reason, why I should disobey our laws, just so that she can reunite with Urahara. It's forbidden to take a soul back to the human world. And after sou taichou talked to her, he will probably notify Urahara anyways and they will discuss where she will be staying. So one way or another, even if she does not meet him personally, she will get to talk to him.'

After that their discussion had ended, both sides still not willing to give in.

Luckily Orihime and Ichigo had quickly gotten sleepy after their long days at the vice lieutenant's side. Rukia was wide awake since she was used to such busy days, so she waited for Orihime to fall asleep before she left their room and walked through the garden hoping the night's fresh wind would clear her mind.

'That soul... I really have been calling her just by that... Is it really because I wanted to act as appropriate for a shinigami...? I did not lie as I said that I don't dislike her, it's something else... something about her just keeps reminding me... of that devastated image of myself...

The bright shimmer in her eyes as she told us about her master, though she had been crying seconds ago, her despaired search for him until the very end... I understand those feelings better than anyone else... I've felt them myself... back then... as I could still feel these things thanks to you, Kaien-dono...'

Rukia stood still and looked up at the sky, the clear moonlight revealing the rarely shown sadness on her face, allowing her to bath in the grief she had ought to have lost years ago.

'That's why I know that even if she can't meet Urahara personally, she will already feel better by hearing his voice. If we really try to take her to the human world, even if we succeed, the consequences would be too fatal. Ukitake taichou said that he would consider Ichigo's impression of Urahara, but I'm sure that it will still be up to sou taichou to decide what will happen with Hanekyo-san... and depending as how great of a crime it is judged, her punishment could be... to be imprisoned... '

A strange feeling spread inside her chest as she thought about the possibility of me getting thrown into prison. Her throat felt dry and her hands cold, while the rest of her body seemed to gradually heat up, was this fear?

Surprised by her body's reaction she held her open palms before her face, noticing the abrupt rhythm they were shaking in.

'Am I this worried about her after all?' Rukia quietly spoke wondered into the gentle breeze that let short strains of black hair dance in the soft rays of moonlight, making them appear like a dark and elegant shade of blue.

'You both are very similar after all.' A man's voice reached out to the girl's silhouette standing in the dim light of an unspoiled night sky.

Having not expected anyone beside herself to be still awake, the thoughtful vice lieutenant

got caught off guard and turned around just to be surprised once more as she recognized the long white hair and pale skin of the man standing under the building's roof behind her.

'Ukitake taichou!' She quickly bowed at him, 'I'm glad to see you are already feeling better!'  
Ukitake smiled and walked up to her, 'Thank you. It seemed to have been just a small coughing-fit because I hadn't properly rested last night. But I'm surprised to see you standing here at this late hour, are you concerned about Hanekyo-san?' Already knowing the answer to his own question he gave her a warm smile, seemingly glad that she worried about me.

Rukia stared at her captain for a while, tilted her head then to the ground, to mask her own confusion, 'I can't really tell... I'm just wondering what will happen to her...'

'I see.' Ukitake suddenly put his hand gently on her head and gave her another smile with his mellow eyes, 'I can not promise that she won't be punished, but if her only crime stays to have been secretly living in soul society then she might be lucky and Yamamoto-sama might forgive her. After all she is just a soul and she doesn't seem to be wanting to harm anyone.'

'Ukitake taichou...' Rukia narrowed her eyes, still staring at the ground, 'Do you really believe that the sou taichou won't punish her? I want to believe that as well... but I can't help thinking of all the things that might happen... Ukitake taichou... is prison really the worst punishment that she can get?'

Rukia looked up at her captain, her usually strict eyes filled with sincere concern for the girl she felt that strange feeling of sympathy for, just like Orihime and Ichigo did.

Ukitake's eyes briefly widen as he understood what she was implying.

The captain of the 13th division was known for many things, but not for his abilities to lie.

While some said that he was too honest to lie, others claimed that he was just lacking the necessary skills to do it. He himself had neither agreed or disagreed with any of these two rumors.

He was however a bad liar, which was one of the reasons he rather avoided talking than lying.

In this case he did not really have the choice to not talk, not while he saw how troubled his subordinate felt.

'W-well...' He started, carefully trying to find the right words to say, 'While it is unlikely, I can't deny that there might be a heavier punishment... and that would be...' He closed his eyes, unable to bear the sad face of a dear person and whispered hoping it could soften the impact the word carried that he was about to say, 'Execution...'

Rukia's eyes were wide open, her body felt cold again, while the heat seemed to engulf her.

She had wished for her captain to assure her that there was nothing to fear, but his honest answer felt like the weight on her mind had just doubled.

The white haired captain lifted his hand from her head and placed it now on her shoulder, holding it a little tighter, 'Kuchiki-san' He spoke, to first pull her out of her dazed trance, then he continued in his calm yet earnest voice, 'I would appreciate it if you could go look after Hanekyo-san. She seems to be still in great agony and I think that you are the only one, who she could open up to. Please don't worry about the rest, I will be with her when she has to stand in front of the gotei 13.'

Rukia faced the ground again and lightly nodded at her captain's request. Her expression had returned to its usual neutrality.

Ukitake gave her a thankful smile and patted her shoulder before leaving, 'Have a peaceful night and don't forget to rest well, you're still growing after all' He waved at her in a happily manner, making clueless shinigamis believe that nothing out of the ordinary had happened today.

'The only one she can open up to...?' Rukia doubtfully repeated, but then her eyes brought back the confident look she usually had on in front of others, just this time it really was confidence behind those eyes.

Her captain might have been right.

Deciding that this could not be found out by just sitting there, Rukia takes her leave and heads for the room the investigations were held in and I apparently hadn't left.

'I hope she hasn't fallen asleep yet' Rukia thought as she carefully pushed open the shoji door.

To her surprise, once she entered the room, there was a faint sobbing welcoming her.

For a moment she stood still in the door frame, puzzled, 'Ukitake taichou had said that she collapsed on the ground into tears after the investigation... has she been crying this whole time!?'

Rukia tried o be very cautious about her actions and slowly sat down across from me, keeping a small distance to not overwhelm me, who seemed to be in the middle of an emotional break-down.

'Hanekyo-san.' She said, waiting for a response. It took few minutes for her to give up on her first attempt and try it once more in a slightly louder voice, hoping it could reach me, 'Hanekyo-san!'

A verbal response was still missing, however, I had stopped sobbing, which meant that she had won my attention.

She tried to give me a warm smile, just like her captain would have, but it ended up looking more insecure than anything.

'Hanekyo-san, it's me Rukia. Is it okay if I keep you company?' She tried to speak in her friendliest tone.

Again there was no response for a long moment, but then you could hear a small voice whisper, 'I'm sorry...'

Surprised she blinked at me, 'Why would you be sorry?'

'Because I-' I suddenly cut off myself, tightly grabbing the light fabric laying on my thighs, while I fell into silence until something resembling the tiniest bit of confidence had returned to my stiff throat, 'Because I'm causing all of you so much trouble...'

Finally Rukia could tell that I was barely holding back the tears I had shed before in solitude.

'Not at all! You don't need to worry about us!' She said in a faked lighthearted manner.

The vice lieutenant of the 13th division was told to be bad at lying too.

Not because she was too honest, but because she was generally bad it, that's what everyone believed.

You could clearly see her trying her best to be as consulting as possible, but forced compassion could be spotted right away and it did not work to get closer to that timid girl's heart.

She didn't want to tell me that everything's going to be okay, she had questions and assumptions she wanted to clear up. A lot of them created by her haunting past.

And unlike before, she seemed to be sincerely curious about me, or rather the extend of our similairities.

Letting the false smile fade from her lips, she closely stared at the soul before her and moved a little closer, 'Hanekyo-san, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, this is not part of an investigation, but earlier... Ukitake taichou told us who your master is. '  
Shocked I stared at the ground, afraid for my master's safety, even though I believed these people's good intentions.

I had caused him enough trouble by not being at his side while he was forced to escape from this place, for a crime... that he didn't commit.

If I had been with him... I could have... I know he would still not allow me to show myself, but there would have been something I could have done to help him! Just anything to help him to stay here, at this place, where he kept smiling and laughing through his days...

'Goshujin-sama... is not a bad person...' I hardly managed to whisper, while trying to keep my composure.

Surprised Rukia blinked at me.

Hearing this innocent voice try to protect the man everyone knew too well put a warm smile on the Shinigami's lips as she nodded at my words, 'I know. I don't know if Ukitake taichou told you, but Urahara-san is still in contact to the soul society, he wasn't just exiled, he also chose to not come back here. But I can assure you, he's happy in the world of the living. I've met him plenty of times and so did Kurosaki and Orihime. Actually Kurosaki was Urahara-san's student as well for a short while, he helped him to awake his Shinigami abilities. He has a little shop that he runs with close friends and every time I go there for a mission Urahara-san seems to be all jolly and happily relaxed! A little too much even, if you ask me.'

I started giggling at her last comment, 'He already was like that back then'

'But...' I whispered, weakly smiling at the ground, 'I'm really happy to hear that Goshujin-sama is alright...' I looked up at the short black-haired Shinigami, 'Thank you for relieving me from my concerns. Knowing that my master is happy and found new companions to protect him, just that fact alone is enough to calm my heart. While there might be still that desire of wanting to see Goshujin-sama once more, I'm just happy knowing he is well and safe, so... As a sign of my appreciation, I'll accept any punishment you find appropriate for me.'

I leaned my upper body over the ground, bowing at the surprised vice lieutenant before me.

'What...?' Even though Rukia had thought that I'd be satisfied by just hearing he's alright, something about the way I spoke sounded like a permanent far well, heartbreaking.

I stood in my subservient position and tried to clear the apparent confusion, 'I overheard your conversation with Ukitake taichou about the sou taichou and the... execution...'  
Rukia's eyes widen at once. 'She heard all of it!?' Rukia thought speechless for a moment.

As I noticed a long silence between us, I bowed even deeper until my forehead touched the ground, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't object any punishment the sou taichou chooses, even if it is execution! Because... ' I lifted up my body and looked at Rukia with a sad yet warm smile, 'Without Rukia-san, Orihime-san and Kurosaki-san, I would have already died back there in the desert. But you brought me back and now instead of leaving this world in despair, I can leave it knowing that Goshujin-sama has not only survived, but built a new life in another world, where he can keep smiling and laughing, just like back then... I'm grateful that you gave me the chance to find alleviation. I'm in your debt, so please allow me to obey your laws and follow your decisions.' I bowed once more, an earnest smile stood on my lips, yet Rukia couldn't fully understand why. No.

She knew the reason all too well, those feelings of caring about another person more than about yourself, but as precious as those feelings were, it did not have to end like this.  
'Are you really okay with that?' Rukia suddenly spoke in a more serious tone.

Wondered I looked at her, while she continued with her expression gradually getting more and more serious as well, 'Are you okay with not seeing him again? Don't you want meet him and tell each other about those years you were apart!? Don't you wan to see that smile again you told us about after you woke up!? Isn't it okay to follow your own desire first!?'

My eyes widened even more.

I had not thought to hear Rukia out of everyone to say such things.

Though I had thought of her as a very kind-hearted person, such a passionate speech felt even more meaningful coming from her, who seemed to have put herself and her feelings behind the system of this world, to protect them from ever feeling the same pain as she did in the past.

Tears rapidly gathered in my eyes. Still stunned, I only felt them after they dropped onto my hands.

I faced the ground, ashamed of the tears that so clearly showed my honest feelings, but it was useless to try to hold them back when my whole body wished to cry them out.  
'I want to see him... more than anything else... but... I can't cause trouble for you, who saved me...'

I want to see him... his smile... his calm eyes... his joyful reactions when he made progress with his researches... not just that... I want to hear him too... his voice when he was exhausted from all of his work and drifted of to sleep... his voice when he tried to teach me about various miraculous things and his light-hearted laughter... I want to feel that warmth as I stood by his side... I want to fight for all of these precious memories... I don't want to give them up! ... but... It's useless... My feelings won't reach you from here, will they Goshujin-sama...?

'What kind out bullshit are you talking about!?' Shocked Rukia and I turn to the opened shoji door, as a cold man's voice yelled at us, soon revealing his face as he stepped inside, out of the darkness, at his side a young woman, her hands held up to her chest.

'Kurosaki!?' Rukia mumbled, apparently having not expected them to be still awake.

Orihime looked at her, trying to explain their sudden appearance, 'We wanted to talk about our plan to escape with Hanekyo-san, but then we noticed you weren't there anymore, so we searched for you and heard you talk with someone, so we followed your voice to this room and decided to just stand outside and listen, but...'

Ichigo cut her off and glared at me with his strict eyes, 'What's all this talk about sacrificing yourself for gratitude!? Have you forgotten what you told us!?'

Once more… before I die, I, just once more, wanted to see his smile and hear him call my name… before the feelings inside my heart would fade with me out there, without anyone noticing them. I just wanted to feel a little of that warmth again…

Shocked I stared at Ichigo, remembering the feeling of despair that had gathered inside my chest for that awfully long time.

This time it was impossible to not immediately notices the stream of tears, rushing over my cheeks to land on the wrinkled white fabric resting on my legs.

'You don't owe us anything, got it!? And if you still insist on being thankful to us, then do so by standing behind your words and letting us bring you both back together!'  
'That's enough Kurosaki!' Rukia stood up, not too fond of her friend's rough form of sympathy towards the quiet standing me.

She turned to look down at me, who seemed still perplex, 'Hanekyo-san, he may have a harsh way of saying it, but he's right. You don't owe us anything! After you told us about your master, I was remembered of a loss of a close friend of my own, so I felt devastated to have these feelings that I tried to ignore be brought back, but I no longer try to suppress them. After seeing how strongly you desired to find your master, even after you were about to fade with nothing but those painful feelings, I realized that behind all of agony and distress, there was sincere happiness I felt at that time we spent together. I've forgotten about it, but you were different, you remembered and forced yourself to remember those beautiful times, to keep yourself moving forward, not looking back once, not letting yourself get distracted from finding him. Your feelings towards Urahara-san were this strong. That's why I know that you won't be okay with just leaving him behind! And so we will help you! '

A bright smile appeared on her face, even surprising her friends, who had not noticed that she too sincerely wished to bring me back to my master, 'I've already told you right? I've been to Urahara's shop a lot of times, so don't worry about how to get there!'

'That's right! Just leave it to us!' Orihime said with a cheerful expression, clapping her hands.

'Man, that old gaffer will be quite surprised!' Ichigo put his arms behind his head and laughed.

'Everyone...' I whispered, still unable to believe what I had heard, yet while my brain couldn't progress the news, my heart was already overflowing with happiness.

I quickly stood up and bowed at all three with a face lined with tears and the happiest smile they had ever seen, pouring all of my feelings into my next words,  
'Thank you everyone!'

The three smiled back at me, glad to see me finally acknowledge the wish again I had been carrying inside myself for all of these years.

But then something came to Ichigo's mind, 'How exactly are we going to sneak her through the senkaimon though? Aren't there always guards around?'

Orihime looked down, 'That's true... there are always some when we come here.'

Rukia put her hands on her hips and started loudly laughing at once, 'Don't worry I already thought of a brilliant idea! Hey, Hanekyo-san, you can suppress your reiatsu, right?'  
I smiled at her, not noticing the changed mood of the two people at the door, 'Yes, for as long as it is needed.'

'Then that's settled! We'll sneak Hanekyo-san out with my ultimate, unprecedented escape plan!' She continued laughing by herself, obviously amazed by her own cleverness.

It seemed like that roaring determination made Ichigo feel rather insecure about her so called 'brilliant idea', leaving Orihime feeling not any different than him as she watched her friend, not noticing their unconvinced stared.

I kept smiling at Rukia, my mind filled with various strong feelings of relief and joy as I decided to fully trust them.

'Kuchiki-san!' A Shinigami said surprised to see the vice lieutenant at the gate to the living world while the sun had just risen.

Behind her Ichigo tried to hold back an exhausted sigh as he carried a giant not at all inconspicuous bag over his shoulder.

The guards exchanged glances and kept staring at the jolly trio.

'Oh! Yes it is me! Kuchiki Rukia! Member of the great Kuchiki family, this must be a lucky day for you, huh? HAHAHAHA! Kuchiki Rukia, that's my name HAHAHA!'

Ichigo stared at his friend with an grumpy expression, 'If I wasn't too busy holding her heavy brilliant idea, I would face-palm now. This bag is conspicuous enough on its own, but with her bad acting there's no way that we will be able to just pass by!'

'Ehm... So... Kuchiki-san, we didn't get any notification that you'd be sent out to another mission in the living world.'

'Oh! T-that's-!' She froze in place at once.

'Why do you look so surprised!? Wasn't it obvious that they'd question at least that much!?' Ichigo thought to himself, as he already was on the end of his nerves.

The guards watched her think, wondering if they should say something.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes started sparkling, making an obvious face of excitement as if she just came up with another 'brilliant' idea, 'I have to bring back these two!'

'That's it!?' Ichigo almost fell onto the ground, not able to bear his friend's completely different personality when trying to deceive someone.

The guards seemed to think the same, but simply nodded and looked over to the giant bag.

One of the guards slowly walked over to Ichigo, 'May I ask what you're carrying inside that bag?' Before he could touch it, Rukia suddenly shouted, 'Underwear!'  
Taken aback the guard tilted his head towards her.

Once more Rukia made a victorious pose, as she happily told them, 'It's filled with my underwear! You can take a look if you want, they are pretty cute! One has even bunnies on them!'  
The guards faces suddenly turned completely red and the one near the bag stepped aside, facing the ground.

Ichigo's face didn't lack any less of that vividly burning color, 'How can you say such things out loud without even blushing!?'  
He tried to force a smile on, but it didn't matter, the guards were so overwhelmed with embarrassment that they couldn't face any of them.

'It's a stupid idea, no matter how you look at it, but... it seemed to have worked out for us' Ichigo thought to himself, watching them stare at the ground.

'Now do you know what the actual brilliant idea was I've come up with!? No one would dare to look at a woman's underwear, especially not one from a royal family!' Rukia thought, completely satisfied with the results.

She smiled at the guards and innocently waved at them, 'Well, we will have to go now! Hahaha Have a good day! Don't peek on woman's underwear!'  
At once Rukia started running through the gate, surprised Ichigo and Orihime followed her,

'OI! WAIT FOR US!(There's nothing inconspicuous about her!)' He shouted.  
'I'm sorry!' Orihime briefly said to the perplex guards as she vanished through the gate as well.

Silence quickly replaced the tense atmosphere.

The guards took a deep breath and looked at one of the giant pillars surrounding the gate,  
'Is it really okay to let them just escape with that soul,... Ukitake taichou?'  
The white haired Shinigami suddenly stepped out of his hiding place, his usual gentle smile on his lips, 'I can't say if it's okay. I just felt like it was the right thing to do.'

He stared at the gate, remembering the image of me, curled up before him, his smile framed with a slight frown, 'I wonder if your smile will be as bright as your pain was unbearable that day. I would like to see that joyful you from the past, Hanekyo-san. So I wish for you an Urahara to continue those delightful days you shared. Your new friends will take good care of you!'

With a happy smile Ukitake turned around to leave, the guards standing behind him in confusion.

'That Kuchiki girl...'

'Yes...?'

'She's reminding me more of her taichou than her brother...'  
'She does...'

'...'

Inside the gate, were space and time had no influence on its passengers,

the three had finally stopped running and Ichigo let me out of the bag, his arm feeling more than numb from the heavy weight he had to carry.

He stood still and patted the red marks the bag had left on hi shoulder.  
'Fuck, that will take some time to heal.' He said to himself.

I looked up at him feeling guilty and bowed, 'I'm deeply sorry for having you carry me this whole way Kurosaki-san! If it should help, please let me carry you for the rest of our travel!'

Ichigo gave a tired chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, 'It's okay. You had gone through much worse during your long search for that chatty shopkeeper, not?'

I looked down and stood silent.

Rukia turned around to us as she had quietly overheard our conversation, 'Why do you have to remind her of that!?'  
'Huh!? There's nothing bad about fighting for someone!' He shouted back at her.

'Still you can't just talk about that like it didn't affect her at all!' Rukia shouted and they soon stood closely in front of each other exchanging death glares.

You could tell the air getting thinner around them.

Orihime tried to calm them down, both each of them was stubborn enough to ignore her.

'It's okay.' I spoke up, smiling at them.

Surprised they stopped their quarrel and looked over at me.

'But Hanekyo-san...' Rukia frowned.

I closed my eyes and thought back to what had happened since yesterday.

Even though the days I searched for my master had passed by unnoticed, it felt as if years had passed since the moment I woke up in that unfamiliar room.

I narrowed my eyes with a warm smile.

'I don't regret searching for my master. Even if I had to suffer ten times of that despair, I would gladly do so, as long as I can be useful to Goshujin-sama. Also... If I hadn't searched for him, I would have ended up in that desert and met you, who have not only saved a stranger's life but also decided to help me to the point were no thank you I could say, nothing I could offer would be enough to show my gratitude for all of your kindness an warmth towards me. Even if I won't meet Goshujin-sama again, I'm already happy to have been able to share this new life with you.'

'Hanekyo-san..' Orihime whispered with teary eyes and a heartfelt smile.

Ichigo gave me a wide smirk and walked up to me, patting my shoulder, 'But you're no longer a stranger, we are friends now!'  
Rukia nodded, 'For once he's right! We are friends now, so you don't need to worry about thanking us. Friends will help each other through their trouble and share their joy!'

Up until now I had only lived with Urahara-san... hidden from others...

Why is it that even though you're not here, it feels like I'm surrounded by your warmth again?

My eyes felt a little teary, but it seemed even my body noticed that tears couldn't do the happiness inside my chest any justice.

Ichigo suddenly pulled his hand back and turned around to Rukia, 'OI! What do you mean by 'for once'!? At least I'm not coming up with stupid underwear-plans!'

Rukia took a step towards him, with an angered expression, 'Don't you dare insult my great plan! We safely managed to get through the gate thanks to that!'  
'THAT'S NOT THE POINT! And if you're so convinced by your plan, then why was I the one carrying the bag!?'  
'That's because it's common sense that a guy with good manners would carry the heavy stuff! But I guess saying you would have the slightest idea of good manners would be a fatal lie!'

'It would be a better lie than your poor acting skills! I can't believe you and that stonehearted Shinigami are relatives!'

'Don't you dare talk like that about my brother! I guess you are just too excited to meet Sode no Shirayuki's blade!'  
'Haa~funny that you say that, I was just thinking the same with Zangetsu!' Ichigo gave her a anger fueled grin and they stared at each other until one finally prepared for their first move.

'IYAAAH!' Rukia shrieked as Ichigo stood behind her forcefully pinched her cheeks.

Just to have her kick the back of her head into his face and be released from his horrendous pinching attack.

'You little-!' Ichigo pressed his hand against his nose and ran after the agile Shinigami.

They looked like a dog chasing a cat and Orihime who had silently watched their game of 'who is better' that she had gotten used to, noticed a quiet snickering beside her that finally broke into lighthearted laughter.

Surprised Ichigo and Rukia stopped their fight and looked over to me.

I held my hand up to my mouth and laughed at the two with a cheerful smile.

Ichigo stood up straight and held his palm against the back of his head, smiling friendly, 'Man, it's nice to see that you can do it.'

'Hn?' I asked ,still giggling at their fight's resulting messy appearance.

He happily grinned at me, 'Laughing! It's the first time we hear you laugh! It's nice to see you so happy for once.'  
'I agree.' Rukia said and walked up to me with a kind smile, 'I guess Urahara-san's joyful nature has gone over to you, at least a little.'

'Rukia-san...' I whispered wondered, 'I...'

'What is it?' She asked looking at me with an determined look in her eyes.

Determination that mine lacked.

Goshujin-sama... I'm sorry...

'Let's... return to Soul Society.'

\- End Chapter II : Reunion -


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter III : Deceived -

'Let's return to Soul Society.'

Wide eyed Rukia's expression turned gloomy at the sudden command.

Ichigo's smile dropped to the ground, along with the celebratory atmosphere.

'What are you talking about all of the sudden?' He looked at his friend with a doubtful smile, trying to convince himself that she must be joking.

'It's okay.' With a brief look at everyone a gentle smile embraced the lingering feeling of confusion, 'Let's return.'

Her hands lightly trembling to built fists, Rukia stared at me with a more serious look, 'What are you talking about Hanekyo-san...?'

'If this is a joke, then cut it out! We are almost there!' Ichigo yelled with such force in his voice that even though we were in the middle of space&time, one could sincerely believe for his voice to have captivated this whole place of nothing.

Seemingly untouched by that, I kept carelessly smiling at them, 'I'm not joking. You've helped me so much, for that I'm really thankful-'  
Rukia also raised her voice, 'Are you trying to say that you don't want to trouble us again!? We told you the only thing we want you to do to thank us, is to fulfill your wish!'  
Orihime couldn't stay quiet either and stared at me with those big innocent eyes, filled with concern, 'Why do you want to return at once? We are just few steps away from entering the living world.'

'It's not that. It's because...'

I really wanted to keep up that smile to not worry you, who have helped me so much.

'Because...'

But no matter how hard I try, I can no longer keep it in... I'm sorry for being this weak...

'I'm afraid...'

The warm smile I had worn like a mask, shattered so easily that it threw the sad face beneath it into even more sorrow.

'I'm afraid to meet him...'

What if the Goshujin-sama I remember, no longer exists over there...?

Tears gathered in those yellow wavering eyes, each falling onto the ground, vanishing just like that one by one, knowing that the sobbing girl they left behind would not erase the proof of their existence.

'I've no right to enter that world'

She cried, knowing that one by one they would eventually leave her.

I've no right to show up after I've left Goshujin-sama all by himself for all of these years...

I was useless... I failed to protect him... he was in greater pain than I could have ever felt...

I've left him... And he escaped into this world I don't know...

What if he too does no longer know about that world I so clearly remember...?  
What if he does no longer remember me...?  
Isn't it natural for him to forget about the one who was not by his side in his time of need...?

Wouldn't it also only be natural for me, who has failed to be useful... to be left behind...?

There are thousands of voices inside my chest wishing to be heard by him... all belonging to that desire that grew to be the only reason for these weak legs to move forward...

I've learned to listen to them, to ignore them, so if I return now... to that world I've been wandering through... I'll just keep waiting for him... to keep wishing for him to continue his joy-filled days...

I'm happy with just that...

Speechless Ichigo and Orihime were watching me smile at them, with such a dishonesty towards my own feelings, it pained them deeply.

I'm sorry for being so selfish, after you've risked so much to help me...

After it was me who told you about my wish and showed her despair... I brought you into danger with my selfish feelings...

Goshujin-sama... I really wanted to see him again...

But I'm a coward, who is scared to face the disappointment someone dear to me has suffered thanks to these weak hands.

'So you just want to give up then?'

Surprised I looked up, two confident black eyes staring right back at me.  
Pulled out of their wordless state by Rukia's calm voice, Ichigo's expression quickly softened.

He took a few steps towards me, his unusually gentle shining sharp eyes, locked on that false smile.

'Hanekyo... I've promised to bring you back to Urahara. It's not you who should blame herself. You've done everything you could to return to him. And the Urahara I know would never blame anyone either, especially not someone who fought to her very last limits to find him.

You're no longer fighting alone either, you have us behind you and we will stay with you until the very end, so you no longer have to be afraid.' A warm smile drew onto his lips. 'You have strong friends now, who will help you, got it?' With a wide grin he lightly hit his fist against his chest and proudly stood there, Rukia at his side looking over at me with her usual neutral expression, 'Hanekyo-san... I understand how you feel. But you don't need to be afraid of meeting him, because no matter what happened in those years, your feelings have not changed one bit, so with the same confidence you've kept them up with, face Urahara-san with your face held up high and with us standing by your side!'

'Ichigo-san... Rukia-san... ' I stared at them, as speechless as they had felt moments ago.

Orihime stepped to my side and gently wiped away the tears from my face, a lighthearted smile on her lips, 'I'm sure Urahara-san would only get angry at us if he saw we let his kindhearted apprentice cry like this.'  
'Orihime-san...' I stared at her, somehow unable to feel the sadness I let rest inside me for the past last years.

Everything they said seemed so strange and different, yet... my heart was easily touched by each of their words...

There it was again... that same warmth I had been sleeping in...

Tears finally stopped falling and the shadows cast over this pale face seemed to have been lifted.  
I closed my eyes and looked up as if to let the bright thoughts rain down on me and wash away all of these deceiving layers I had hid behind, to reveal the face I had neglected so thoughtlessly.

I'm still afraid... but... it's thanks to this warmth that resembles yours so much

that I can feel ready to face those fears...

I wonder... if I too can create such warmth?  
Have you ever felt it, Goshujin-sama?

[Memories I; Urahara POV] 

'Hanekyo-san, I'm back!' I said with an exhausted smile as I entered the messy chamber.

Today was much more tiring than I had anticipated.

'Huh...' I let out a long sigh and looked around the room for the person I had greeted before without receiving any response.

And there she was.

A little girl, pale skin, snow-white hair, dressed in the same clothes she wore the first time we met, a simple white kimono that made her look more sophisticated and mature.

In the center of that always expressionless face, shone two yellow eyes, giving her appearance a little bit of color.

With a bright smile I greeted her once more, 'I'm back!'

She stood in the corner of the room, staring at me as if we spoke two different languages.

Ever since we met, she had been as shy as a lamb, always keeping a certain distance from me, staring at me with her big eyes as if she was surprised by each of my actions and words.

If I had to describe her behavior, 'pure' would be the most appropriate word to use.

Even though she barely talked, I could tell that she understood the words I said, but she seemed to have trouble figuring out their meaning. 

Again no reply was to come, as expected.  
I walked up to her, watching as she lightly leaned her body back in response.

With a friendly smile I kneed down before her and ruffled her hair, 'Thank you for waiting for me'  
I stood up, my back already turned to her as those yellow eyes slightly widen and follow me to my desk, where I continued my work, not as a Shinigami but as a scientist.

She has always been shy and not too fond of words, but maybe rather than it being a problem of getting used to her new surroundings and adjusting to these new circumstances, maybe...

She just dislikes me? I wonder...

It would be natural to dislike someone you barely know, right? maybe a gut-feeling? Does she have something like that? I wonder...

This room is quite spacey, but it's filled up with all of my instruments and documents.  
Maybe it's a little off-putting for a young girl?

Wait!

Have I left such a bad impression!?

Huh... I really wonder...

Forgetting about time I seemed to have fallen asleep at some point, a bunch of papers I can't remember having written served as a small cushion between my face and the hard desk.

I pushed myself up and stretched out my arms, letting out a soft yawn.

'I should head out now, just what time is it?' I tilted my head towards the window, realizing in shock that the night had already been shoved aside by a clear blue sky a long time ago.

'I've to hurry!' I thought panicking and left all the papers on the desk, along with those of the night before and the night before that and the ones before that.  
I really should come up with another way to focus on my role as a Shinigami and on my researches.

Once I'm back I'll clean up that room, so Hanekyo-san can feel a little more comfortable in there!  
With a wide smile I hurried outside.

'Ahh, I know I wanted to clean up today, but I've no energy left... come to think of it, I need to sump up the progress of that experiment I started last week. I will have to quickly take care of it before I'm going to rest.'  
Lost in thoughts I entered my room and immediately walked to the desk that had me astonished by its sheer strength to hold up these gigantic mountains of paper.

Just as I sat down I noticed the silent girl standing in the corner beside me, staring at me.

Yet today there seemed to be the lightest hint of an expression on her face, I couldn't tell what it was though and just gave her a friendly smile, 'Oh, hi Hanekyo-san! Are you feeling well?'  
Without any words she averted her eyes and swiftly rushed to another corner, her feet barely touching the ground.

Yoruichi-san would probably love to train her in those awfully great sneaking skills of hers.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of those two meeting.

Of course there wasn't much behind that thought, it was mere fantasizing about fruitless possibilities that would never come together to serve any logical reason. But...

Yoruichi-san was completely different than me, perhaps she would have already befriended Hanekyo-san and gotten closer to her?

Well, I can't let my mind wander around again... let's focus and finish this!

The morning was quite repetitive, I'd worked for too long and overslept a little.

To my surprise my division was suddenly overrun by a noisy woman, searching for her irresponsible friend.

'Yoruichi-san! Did something happen?' I greeted her with a bright smile.

'It seems like you're slacking off lately, Kisuke. I've already heard other divisions mocking us for having this lazy good-for nothing under my service' She gave me a warning smirk, 'My division carries a feared image, if you should ridicule it any further, I'll make sure to 'take care' of that matter myself.' She seemed fairly pissed off, but that was probably because she knew I actually wasn't any of that, to not compliment myself, I'd say I wasn't too unskilled and in fact I was quite invested into my work, but that referred to my researches and experiments instead of the duties of a subordinate.

'Oh, well, that's quite the surprise! I've been under the impression that you were not one to care about what other people think. In that case I'll give my best to make you look your best!' With delight, laughing at the woman before me, I knew that teasing this person would end up in another intense 'sparing exercise'.

'Haha, she really didn't hold back.' But rather than bruises, I ended up covered in exhaustion.

I had spent so much time with this that I got a little concerned about the girl in my room.

The sky had already turned pitch black.

Rushing back, I took a look at myself to check that I didn't look any different than usual to not scare that sensitive seeming person, before opening the door.

'Hanekyo-san, I-' As I entered the girl I had assumed to be in a corner hiding herself, stood beside my desk, her eyes widening as they watched me smile at her as happily as usual.

Don't they look a little curious? Or rather.. they seem to be expecting something?  
I walked up to her, 'I'm sorry I'm so late.'  
She stepped back at once, rushing to hide behind something, so she could watch me from a safe distance.

A, I forgot... I guess I hoped for too much. It will take some time for her to trust me, right?  
I looked down at my desk and shoved few papers off of the heavy object I now held out to the quiet girl, 'It's a book about the things I'm researching right now. If you want you can read it. It must be boring to be in this room all day long on your own.'

She stared at me, not changing in her facial expression. I gave her a kind smile and kneed down again, feeling the need to approach her just like the newborn fawn she resembled so much with her behavior.

'You can read, right?' I watched her eyes narrowing a little.

'Do you want me to read it out to you?' I had to adjust to her as well. If she was only capable to communicate with these brief actions, then I will just have to learn to understand them.

We can slowly take small steps towards each other, Hanekyo-san, alright?

Her eyes stood narrowed and I pondered about the thoughts that ran through her mind at that moment, before putting the book back on my desk.

Curiously her eyes followed me as I however picked up another book, seeming a lot smaller and lighter.

I turned back around to her with a smile and handed her the little album I had made about certain plants and flowers used in another of my researches, 'These are just photos, but you can try to memorize their names if you want. They are very special plants that are poisonous when you don't prepare them the right way.'  
She hesitated, but then her hands took the album I let go off and I watched her open it.

You could barely tell, but in those bright yellow eyes, there seemed to be luring something resembling curiosity.

It made me happy to see her so focused on the photos at once. She did not seem like a fawn.

She seemed like a normal kid.

Unaware of the happiness not only bringing a smile to my face, I found myself patting her head.

But she did not say anything. She did not look up to show me those surprised eyes.

She was too captivated by the album in her hands.

'I will bring you more next time! There are lots of different books, studies like that heavy book over there and then there are children books, mostly consisting of a lot of pictures and a rather flat story that's sole purpose is to help children learn to read more fluently with easy sentence structures and sometimes they seem to be revolving around morals and social standards.'

Excited to raise her curiosity I explained the basic functions of various types of literature.

She had put her eyes off of the album, staring at me with that usual expressionless face.

I couldn't tell if she understood what I was saying, but I just kept talking, caught up in my own fascination for more knowledge, somehow feeling as if she shared that rarely encountered passion.

I couldn't tell from those glassy eyes, if she was listening, but in the end she had remained there, quietly staring at me as I taught her about culture for several hours, jumping from one topic to another until I had also introduced her to the fundamentals of science.

At last I had fallen asleep and the hectic mornings had gotten me used to wake up in panic, yet this time, I woke up with no care to the busy world around me.

I calmly stretched out my arms and looked around the room for the person I had tormented with my thriving monologue last night.

A feeling of satisfaction spreading in my chest as I found her sitting in a corner, with the little album in her hands.

I stood up from the ground I had apparently fallen asleep on and smiled at the girl, 'Good morning, Hanekyo-san.'

She briefly glanced at me, hid her eyes behind the book then.

Still not much of a talker, huh?

With a kind smile I walked over to the door, 'I'm going now. Since I'll be back late again feel free to read any of the books here you'd like!'

I closed the door behind me and offered the bright sky just as much of a bright shining smile.

'I wonder which children's book to get for her? ' 

I had soon realized, how many wonderful things I've experienced thanks to you and no matter what I did, I always felt like I couldn't find the right words, actions and things to share those beautiful feelings with you.

But I always kept trying... because I too wanted you to feel this calming warmth I've always been surrounded in as I stood by your side...

I too wanted to just once be the one to protect you...

Goshujin-sama... I wan to meet you! I want to hear you call me by the Name you gave me!

Not just once, I want to keep hearing your voice and seeing your gentle smile and stay by your side!

I briefly built fists that quickly melted into near-seeking hands placed on my chest, following each beat of my heart.

The faint signals giving me enough reason to tear up again.

Finally the three could break through those dim lies and have an honest smile greet them, stopping me from deceiving myself.

'Everyone, let's hurry together to the world of the living!'

Goshujin-sama...

The friends exchanged smiles and threw their fists into the air, 'Let's finish this reunion!'

With new determination we walked towards the entrance on this endless seeming path, to a world I had only read about.

'I'm finally coming home...'

With an overly happy feeling dwelling inside my chest I walked into the bright light along two Shinigamis and a human I now could call my friends.

The dazzling light seemed to slowly fade as I felt my feet touch the soft ground, while my eyes were still adjusting to the new scenery.

Before I could fully grasp where I was, I heard Rukia whisper beside me, 'We are here, Urahara-san's store.'

I couldn't see her face yet, but I could tell by her voice that she was smiling, bringing another smile to my own lips.

'Hai.' I said, staring in front of myself, as the image of a small wooden store before us got clearer and clearer.

Ichigo walked to the front of the store and shouted at once, 'OI! Old man come out!'

From what Ichigo had experienced Urahara could immediately tell when he was around, even seconds before he appeared, so he expected the relaxed shopkeeper to be prepared whenever he came over. It may have seemed rude to spectators, but as far as Ichigo was concerned, there was no rudeness towards that abusive guy that couldn't have been forgiven.

'OI! Hurry up!' Ichigo shouted once more and you could finally hear noises coming from inside the shop.

My eyes immediately widened as I heard a familiar voice calling out to the orange-haired Shinigami, 'My, my, seems like someone's being all hectic this morning! Don't tell me you ran into trouble again?'

'Stop blabbering and get out here already, there's someone waiting for you.' Ichigo said impatiently.

The lighthearted voice laughed and seemed to get louder with the faint sound of wood patting the ground, 'Huh? Waiting for me? Well a gentleman would never let anyone wait!'

Out of the shadows of that small shop, a figure stepped out.

The outlines of a long past friend with the face from those repeating dreams.

A person, who had not changed one bit since that horrifying day.

My eyes widened even more as I stared at the man in the dark coat.

Light blond messy hair beneath the white-green stripped hat that cast a thick shadow over its owner's eyes.

Yet the bright smile he had the moment he turned to Ichigo could not have belonged to anyone else but...

'Goshujin-sama...' I whispered, tears gathering in my eyes, leaving me lightheaded.  
It felt as if all exhaustion and despair had been simply blown away in the wind that now became the only thing standing between me and the smiling face I had yearned to see for so long.

However that bright smile dropped from Urahara's face and his body seemed to have completely stiffened.

With hesitance he slowly turned around towards Rukia, Orihime and...

the girl he had not expected to ever meet again.

His mouth half-open but soundless, he seemed to have turned into stone.

Tears wiped away by the overwhelming happiness I had gotten to know through those times together with my master., I brightly smiled at him, 'Goshujin-sama, I'm back!'

All the thoughts that had crowded my mind with their bitter presence could no longer be kept quiet.

I no longer needed to ignore them, I no longer had to fear to be devoured by sorrow.

Because my mind was filled with those wishful days I had always kept close to my heart, to never forget any of them. The sorrow did not disappear, it turned into pure gratitude for this very moment, where I could look at my master and call out to him.

Even if I were weak now, it no longer mattered, all of these years didn't matter anymore,

because I found him and just sensing that warm reiatsu again, I knew... I had finally reached him.

'Goshujin-sama... I... I'm so glad that you are alright... ' I smiled at the ground, overwhelmed by the feelings streaming through my heart all at once.

I felt dizzy, about to fall to the ground and collapse into tears.

Goshujin-sama... it was definitely Goshujin-sama in front of me.

It was Goshujin-sama and he was alright!  
All this time, he was with friends to stand by his side, he was alright, in this world,

all of these horrible worries that had tortured my mind had lost their meaning.

He was alright... he was able to keep smiling like that...

Goshujin-sama... I... I'm really glad you have been well!

I closed my eyes, the strong feeling of relief for my master's well-being raining onto the soaked white sleeves.

'What are you doing here?'

Surprised I looked up at Goshujin-sama, but the person I faced suddenly looked like a complete stranger.

Goshujin-sama's expression had become stricter as he glared at me, his gray eyes seeming to boil with anger, his voice cold and distant.

My body started lightly trembling as I couldn't help but feel shocked.

Speechless I stared at him.

'What are you saying Urahara-san? Isn't that the wrong way to greet your student after such a long time?' Ichigo said wondered.

'Student? Is that what she called herself?' Urahara's eyes narrowed, 'In that case, 'student', leave now. I've no time to waste on something like you.'

The sharp voice pierced through my chest, stealing warmth from underneath my skin.

With little confidence returning to me, I looked at the man I yearned to to see for so long, trying to not avert my eyes, even though I could still feel the uneasiness of my heart pulling onto my arms and legs.

'Goshujin-sama, I'm sorry...' I whispered, guilt showing on my face as I gently spoke, 'I understand you must hate me... after I left you alone for all of this time... after I failed to protect you... but I...

I wanted to return, so I could stay by Goshujin-sama's side again and be useful to him.'

The hopeful face resembling a naive child's I slowly stepped forward with, got easily shaken off by dim yellow eyes that ended up drifting to the ground again.

Preparing my heart to once more face the cold eyes, I slowly looked up.

Urahara had not changed in his expression, but his body had relaxed. It wasn't anger, something deeper hid behind the calm gray.

Something I could but didn't want to think of.

'Hanekyo-san...' Rukia stared at me with her saddened eyes, sinking into resentment as she turned around to the usually joyful shopkeeper, who kept staring at me with eyes that seemed to be wishing to remove me from their sight.

'You seem to misunderstand there something, 'Hanekyo'.', A strange smile on his lips as he repeated that name in a strict tone and tightened his grip on the cane he had been holding this whole time.

Ichigo's eyes widened at once, 'Is he going to-!?'  
Before he could finish his thought, Urahara stood before me, a cold neutrality on his face as he looked at the clear reflective material, dark blemishes now embellishing its sharp tip running through the thin and thick shades of white, handing them matching blemishes in an indefinable pattern.

'I never needed your protection.' He said in a flat tone.

Eyes widened around the former captain, yet no word escaped their lips to break the suppressing silence that had engulfed this cruel scene.

Shocked I stared at him, 'Go...', my voice could be hardly heard over the dripping of that unsettling color.

While time seemed to have stopped, I closed my eyes and let my mind calm down.

I can't... I can't be scared of Goshujin-sama... he's still the same kind-hearted person he was back then... he 's still my master...

While I fought against the piercing pain in my stomach, I narrowed my eyes at the person I trusted more than anyone else, sadness filling them as the bitter thoughts slowly crawled back inside my head, 'I'm sorry... Goshujin-sama...' I whispered.

You are in such pain...

For a brief second Urahara's eyes widen, but he soon returned to that distant expression, pulling out Benihime's sharp blade from my stomach while letting blood fall onto the ground and onto our clothes. Ichigo and Rukia rushed before me, standing with their Zanpakutos pointed at the usually laid-back man.  
Urahara didn't seem to acknowledge their anger, his eyes were focused on that single person behind them, who managed to still barely stand straight, staring back at him. Yet no sign of fear or anger to be seen on that panting face. Only exhaustion and strangely enough... worry.

The gray net laying over me let no movements uncovered, showing it all to the blonde Shinigami.

'Leave and don't dare coming here again.' He said, his voice not even shaking.

But I could clearly sense his conflicted reiatsu.

Why are you in so much pain, Goshujin-sama?

It hurt to see how troubled my master's mind was, not knowing why and how to help him.

'Goshujin-sama...' Insecurely I smiled at him, wishing to somehow alleviate those thoughts that seemed to hurt him so much, 'I can't do that... It's thanks to Goshujin-sama's kindness that I'm still here... I... want to... return the warmth he has taught me...'

The pain in my stomach seemed to quietly lurk inside my body, yet bearable enough for me to speak up, confident to be heard by the perplex Shinigami, 'I'm sorry... I can't leave Goshujin-sama. '

I don't want Goshujin-sama to suffer... I want to stay at his side and protect the smile he generously showed me everyday... I want him to be able to keep smiling like that.

For a moment the blonde man stood quiet, not giving away any of his thoughts.  
'Are you still implying to be my 'student'?' He finally asked in a cold tone, narrowing his eyes,

'Is that how you convinced those 3 to bring you to me?' He swung Benihime back, little drops of blood getting thrown from its tip.

This wasn't him... that voice, those words, those eyes...

They hurt him...

'What are you talking about... ' Rukia whispered, her eyes widened.

Urahara glanced over at her, his dry tone making the atmosphere even tenser, 'Now don't tell me you didn't know that much after deciding to help her?'  
He brought back his sword, aiming once more at the girl behind those two. This time he however didn't put any effort into his speed.

I don't understand why you're pretending to be this cold, Goshujin-sama...

If I can somehow relieve you from that pain... I don't care how...

I just stood still with an apologetic expression, ready to accept his next attack, but before I could do so, Benihime got countered by Sode no Shirayuki.

Urahara looked at the furious girl before him, 'Now why might you be looking at me like this? Who do you think Hanekyo is?'

Rukia narrowed her eyes, hardly holding back to not lose her calm,'She is the one who lived with you, during your time in Soul Society, be it student or not.'

'So you know that much at least, but why was she with me?' Urahara pulled back Benihime and stood straight.

Rukia still kept herself ready for another attack, slightly thrown off by that question.

Puzzled she stared at him, until the former captain put one hand to his hat and closed his eyes, 'Then let me rephrase my earlier question.'

'Goshujin-sama...' Concerned I looked at the distant expression that did not match the disordered reiatsu swaying beneath.  
He looked up at the black-haired Shinigami, 'What do you think Hanekyo is?'  
'What do you mean? She is a soul, isn't she?' Doubtfully Rukia briefly glanced at me as I stared at the ground as if to avert her gaze, seeming even more sorrowful than before.

'Wrong.' Urahara answered in a neutral tone, his gaze on the two Shinigamis, and let Benihime's tip rest on the ground.

'What are you talking about!?' Ichigo shouted aggregated by those confusing words.

'Goshujin-sama...' I thought, my heart aching more than the wound hidden beneath my palm.

'The girl, Hanekyo, you assume to be a soul... does not exist.' His gaze returned to its previous victim and its cruel strength tore away onto those wavering yellow eyes, 'That thing over there is nothing more or less than a Zanpakuto.'

'Stop screwing around!' Ichigo yelled, gripping Zangetsu even tighter.

Yet the man he aimed that anger at did not seem to care and calmly continued, 'More specifically... It's a pseudo Zanpakuto that I had created a long time ago.' He lightly lifted Benihime from the ground, 'But even that title has proven to be too good for what this dissatisfying subject has turned out to be.' His voice got even colder, 'Leftovers of a failed experiment would be more fitting.'

'Goshujin-sama...' I stared at him in shock, my voice wanting to break itself along with that warmth I had fought to protect for him.

'And just as suited for leftovers, I'd hope to get rid of it by throwing it away.'

Goshujin-sama...  
My eyes turned into the blurry sky on that fateful day I felt the loss of my master's warmth for the first time.

It had rained so much that even the slightest trace of your existence left around me had completely been erased.

Unaffected by the tears of that devastated girl, the blonde Shinigami just spared her another strict glance, 'Does it hurt to no longer be able to deceive these 3? Or have you actually believed those false images of us yourself?' He paused, closed his eyes, 'In that case... I was right to label you as trash.' With another unsympathetic expression he stared back at me, who was unable to say anything but avert those forceful eyes.

Finally the three who had silently listened to Urahara were fueled with anger.

'Trash... Leftovers of a failed experiment...' Ichigo mumbled building fists, he glared at the man who he thought to have known well, but in that very moment the two of them felt like strangers, if not even less.

Urahara expected roaring, furious rage to express their frustration over his statements, instead Ichigo approached the shopkeeper with something even more violent than any shout or cry could be, with a low voice the orange-haired, almost whispering, let something deeper than anger peek out from behind his following words, 'Oi... you... I already told you to stop screwing with us...'  
Hatred, built in his voice, 'Who cares if she's a Zanpakuto or not!? Hanekyo is still Hanekyo! And we've already decided that she's our friend! But you're the one who obviously does not know who she is, if you really believe the bullshit you just said! Then perhaps the Urahara she knew back then really does no longer exist.' He raised Zangetsu, his reiatsu engulfed in heat, 'And still you have no fucking right to say these things to someone, who risked everything to see you!'

'Ichigo-san...' Surprised I looked up, a pained expression on my face as my gaze wandered back to the man I wanted to protect, the voice of a dear companion bringing back some of the confidence I could barely gather as the dishonest words of the calm Shinigami still echoed through my mind.

'She's not your friend. She barely counts as a creature. She's worthless' Urahara said once more in his cold tone.

'Goshujin-sama...'

Urahara's eyes observed me as I suddenly stepped out from behind Rukia and Ichigo and carefully, while keeping the wound closed behind my hand, took one step after another towards him.

'... lying..' I whispered, finally feeling the effects of Benihime's blade, yet I didn't let the pain to be seen on my face, 'Goshujin-sama is lying... '

'Huh? And based on what delusional fact would you think that?'

I stood still and stared at the ground, feeling that I could no longer move while concentrating my strength on speaking, 'This whole time while acting so cold... while Goshujin-sama used these words... ever since he saw me I could clearly sense his reiatsu's balance being completely disorientated... I don't want to see Goshujin-sama hurting himself any longer... I don't want him to be in such pain... so if this is the only way to stop it...' The wound started to burn as I slowly lifted my hand from the blood smeared hole, leaving it open to the mildly blowing wind around us.

With a heart-broken expression on that pale face, lined with tears that had now revealed the sharp ends of those lies the fragile heart couldn't bear, the blurry yellow eyes stared at the man before her, a warm smile on her lips 'If it'll make Goshujin-sama happy again, I'll be glad to accept Benihime-sama's blade. '

The 3 friends' eyes widen in shock.

'What are you talking about Hanekyo!?' Ichigo shouted.

'You-you can't be serious about this!' Rukia yelled, frightened by the meaning of my words.

'Hanekyo-san, please don't say such things!' Orihime shouted, running up to her friends' side.

For a single second I saw Urahara's eyes widen as well.

They were in such agony...

I know Goshujin-sama has his reasons... that's why... I wholeheartedly trust you.

Goshujin-sama...

With that weak smile directed at the quiet Shinigami, I took another step forward.

Before I could attempt a second step the person I could take a last glance at vanished, reappearing in front of me the next moment.

Little red drops caught in my darkening sight as I felt something heavy pull onto my torso,

something bigger and duller than a blade. Something massive, enough to easily take away all of the strength from one of my legs. It was pain. Just pain. Nothing I hadn't known. Yet it brought my whole body to tremble in terror, while the thoughts I barely kept away from that tempting sound of rest could fight to keep their calm.

The weak smile slowly fading from my lips, I just once more gave the man I trusted the most in this world a smile that failed to show the happiness I wished to hand him in this very last moment of us standing in front of each other.

I rally am glad I got to see you again

My head dropped, throwing away the tears that had remained on my cheeks as none were able to follow.

Goshujin-sama...

I wonder...

Loud gasping from behind me, ringing through my ears before they together with the rest of my body gradually drifted off into a darkness that had already once welcomed me not long ago.

Have I managed to reach you..?

The limp body hanging from the end of his sword, the former captain pulled out the sharp blade and let that motionless girl fall onto the ground.

He stared at her, his face still neutral, seemingly unaffected and so he whispered as if the lost consciousness of that pitiful person was still yearning to listen to each word of her master, awaiting her next order, 'I already told you' He raised Benihime, 'I've no use for something like you.'

The friends instantly realized that he was about to stab me once more, but this time instead of my chest, he was directly aiming at my heart.

Benihime forcefully flew down, meeting the clear steel of another, but it's brute force just pushed the intruder away, continuing its path down where its victim was supposed to lay, however, dirt was the only thing it pierced.

Urahara looked up from beneath his hat, receiving an answer to his failed attack.

Rukia had quickly taken my body away, keeping her eyes glared at the brutal man.

'Urahara...' Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia, holding onto Zangetsu with both of his hands, his eyes burning with fury, 'For Hanekyo's sake I didn't want to start a fight... but I had been already pretty pissed off after hearing about how you 'vanished'. She might not realize it in her trust for you, but it was clear that you abandoned her on purpose... I could ignore that... but the fact that you stabbed her twice and intended to kill her with that last attempt... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU ANY OF THAT!' This time it was Urahara who had to counter the heavy strikes flying at him.

Rukia glanced at the two beginning their battle and tilted her head back to her other friend, who seemed to be still in shock, 'You need to treat her! HURRY!'

'Y-yes!' The orange-haired girl jumped out of the horror that had covered her face and hurried to my side, building her barrier as fast as possible, while her heart was racing in fear.

'Hanekyo-san...! Please hang in there...!' Trying to fill her mind with encouraging thoughts for me, she tried to ignore the shaking of her hands and the tears filling her eyes.

She had to focus, she had to save me, no matter what.

But no thoughts found their way into my head.

Empty.

Hollow.

Empty.

Hollow.

Empty.

Empty...

Empty...

Awake.

\- End Chapter III : Deceived-


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter IV : The Return Of An Old Friend -

Rukia instinctively pulled Orihime back.

Surprised the two girls watched her barrier start to crumble, while the wounds on their friend continued to heal on their own until they were completely closed.

Urahara stopped at once, bringing the orange-haired Shinigami to a halt in the middle of his next attack.  
Puzzled he stared at the blonde, but before he could follow his gaze to the 3 behind them, he finally noticed the cause for the shopkeeper's shock.

'This reiatsu...' Ichigo quickly turned around as a brute force seemed to gradually accumulate around their unconscious friend, leaving the troupe in confusion.

Urahara had immediately understood what was about to happen, concern breaking through the neutral facade he could no longer keep up, 'Get away from there!' He shouted to the two girls who were still watching as half of Orihime's barrier had just disappeared.

The culprit showing itself as the reiatsu leaking from that body slowly became visible to their eyes.

Like veils of pure white dancing in a storm, the reiatsu wildly swirled around me, its untainted color getting thicker along with the strength it aimlessly pierced the air with.

Soon enough hitting the ground as well as everything else nearby.

The girls were still too shocked to react as the white seemed to rush towards them.

Quickly the former captain had dashed off and put himself between the fierce reiatsu and the two friends, trying to deflect it with Benihime, but in the end it only helped to give those behind him enough time to escape.

Before he would instead be the one to face the direct force of those white veils, he quickly jumped to the side, letting it run into the ground, where a giant crack remained that would have left its previous targets with no more breaths to take.

Urahara put himself ready for a fight, a smile on his lips while he held Benihime in front of him,  
'My, my, I didn't expect to see 'you' again.'

Wide-eyed the three behind him stared at the silhouette midst the white shades.

'Is that...?' Orihime thought as she noticed the puddle of blood on the ground, but no trace of the body it had belonged to.

'It's her... even though her reiatsu has completely changed... the person over there is definitely Hanekyo-san...' Rukia gulped down her nervousness, trying to stand up straight.

However, the face, finally revealed as that chaotic reiatsu returned into the fragile looking body, brought her whole to shiver in response.

Ichigo had gotten hold of himself and tightly enclosed Zangetsu's hilt, his strict eyes fixed on the girl that quietly stared back at the four, glassy eyes gleaming in white, no expression, nothing to tell them what she was thinking, empty.

'Oi, Urahara. What's going on?'

Fitting the shady yet cheerful character they had gotten to know the former captain as, his eyes seemingly serious, yet with a wide smile on his lips he watched his new opponent, 'Sadly I believe that our friend over here won't allow long explanations, so just do as I say and stay away. Once she reaches this form, there are no friends or foes, just those who she will hunt down.'

Ichigo doubtfully stared at the two, noticing the Shinigami's reiatsu raise now as well.

Were they actually going to fight? So he thought doubtfully.

Though he didn't quiet understand the situation, it still seemed so wrong to have those two oppose each other.

But if Urahara were to finish his last attempt from before, then that would mean he'd be trying to...

Unsettled by that thought Ichigo wanted to walk up to the blonde Shinigami as suddenly someone held him back.

'Rukia?' Surprised he stared at the troubled face of his friend.

'We... should listen to Urahara-san.' She said, her eyes narrowed at the ground, common sense fighting the frustration she shared with him.

But as clear as their concern was to trust the person, who had behaved so different from his usual self, as clear was the fact that right now that person was the only one who knew what was going on.

They had to trust him, like it or not.

Rukia built a fist and grabbed tighter onto Ichigo's shoulder, glaring right pass him at the delighted seeming man, 'Alright! We will stay away! But... isn't there another way...'

The shopkeeper suddenly chuckled and put his hand onto his hat, 'Kuchiki-san, it seems your mind is quite persistent about being wrong today!' There was no hint of worry in his voice, confusing the black-haired Shinigami as his expression got more serious the next moment, 'I'm not going to fight her. At least I won't be the one to aim to kill.' His eyes fixed on me, who had silently stood there, not having moved an inch as I observed there conversation, not giving away if I had understood them or not. Not giving away anything, but that burning coldness.

Having raised his reiatsu to a certain point, where it clearly stood above those of the others, he took a step forward, vanishing for a second before appearing right behind me, sending red blasts from his sword's tip.

Their damage would be rather low, however they provided enough strength to send one flying.

The gray eyes widened in surprise as the girl they had closely watched, disappeared, leaving those blasts to fly at the two Shinigamis.

Orihime managed to built a barrier to deflect them just in time.

Rukia and Ichigo looked back at her with a thankful smile, their hearts having almost stopped as they felt the strong wind blowing outside of that barrier's safety.

The usually clumsy girl giving them a bright smile before turning back to the actual fight, focused on both parties.

Urahara jumped away from me and drew four lines into the air with Benihime's tip, shooting a bigger blast towards me, expecting me to dodge it once more.

To his surprise I stood still, swiftly outlining a fitting shape with the tip of my finger, sending it towards his and creating enough smoke with their colliding to be the one to catch the Shinigami off guard as I send him flying into his shop with a single kick. He tried to counter it with his sword, but it was no use.

After the Shinigami's body disappeared in the shadows of that small shop you could hear loud noises of wood cracking, pots, cups and similar falling down and shattering.

Buried beneath his broken merchandise, the shopkeeper laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling with a grin on his lips, the heavy impact of his back against the hard interior leaving him with not too little of pain.

'My, my, I can't remember your physical strength being so high, Kyo-chan.'

Urahara glanced at his side, where two iridescent eyes watched him. Almost seeming like flames floating in the middle of the dim store.

He carefully tried to reach out for Benihime, 'You wouldn't mind to hold back a little, would you?'

As his fingers were about to touch the black hilt I gently jumped up and rammed my knee with full force into his rib cage, breaking through his floor into a giant training room he hid in his basement.

Before we crashed into the ground I jumped off of him and watched some of those cheap items follow us down, along with his sword and the 3 kids from earlier, two new children at their side.

They stood in a safe distant, watching the situation in disbelief.

A tall man, seemingly unimpressed by this strange scene, kept his eyes on his wounded friend, slowly walking to the others.

'She's not just trying to kill. She's enjoying to torture her preys first. That's one of the things I immediately came to understand.' Urahara thought chuckling in a raspy voice, letting some blood fly out of his mouth with every second cough as he tried to sit up, 'I'm sorry, but I can't let you enjoy yourself any longer' He slowly brought himself to stand, more blood getting pushed up his throat, but he simply spit it out, wiped his mouth and looked at the untouched face before him, his eyes haven gotten stricter again.

He lifted his hand, 'Bakudou no 63 Sajou Sabaku!' Three yellow vines shot out from the Shinigami's palm, flying towards me.

Seconds before they were to reach me the wounded man rushed over to his sword,

but I had not fallen for such a simple trick and appeared between him and his desired object, swiping my hand through the air, red energy bursting towards him, its rapid movements resembling a mixture of fire and explosions.

I watched the man pop like a mere bubble in those flashing colors, yet still sensing his reiatsu, I glanced around me and just as I had located its owner, the same red I had watched, now surrounded me.

Barely avoiding its burning body I quickly fixed my eyes back on the man, who aimed his blade at me, a careless smile on his lips, 'Are you confused? That's just understandable, after all that was one of the devices I had just recently created.' He put his hand on top of his hat and laughed in a lighthearted manner, 'You really must be thrilled behind that calm face! Well, I'd love to tell you how it works, but I'm feeling quite tired thanks to that rather rude kick of yours, so how about we continue this fun reunion some other time?'

He closely watched me, slashing down his sword, 'Nake, Benihime!'

A sharp hissing tore the air, red energy flying towards me, faster than the one he had sent before.

Yet I easily dodged it and returned his attack with just as much force.

Simply drawing a circle before him, he nullified that fierce attack and continued to blast those flames towards me, leaving me no second to strike back.

At least that was what he had planned. While dodging each of those attacks I quietly observed him trying to figure out his next move.

Finally he noticed that my speed wouldn't decrease, I was far from being exhausted.

So he had already assumed and given himself enough time to end this battle for good.

He pulled out a little black box from beneath his coat, a thin white ribbon enclosing its content to not escape.

Wary of that unknown object he noticed my eyes stare at it and kept it hidden in his fist.

Just like an animal sensing the approaching danger, though the girl's expression stayed calm, her reiatsu had gotten more violent, lingering visibly at the end of her sleeves in its translucent veil-like appearance.

'How could her reiatsu change like this...? It's not its strength... but the difference in its pattern from before that is completely absurd! This does not feel like Hanekyo-san's at all and it seems to keep increasing', doubting her own senses Rukia tried to sort her thoughts, but this fight seemed too unreal.

'Kami-no-mohousha', Tessai suddenly said, answering the vice lieutenant's confusion.

'God's... copycat?' The girl asked wondered, looking up at the tall man, whose eyes were to not avert his friend.

'It is one of her abilities. Though Urahara-dono never got to do proper researches on it due to the strict circumstances they lived in, all we know is that within a certain space, Hanekyo-sama is able to copy someone's reiatsu by analyzing its pattern and altering her own. From Urahara-dono's reports on this phenomena, this seems to however only happen in this form and as you might have noticed, her reiatsu resembles Urahara-dono's quite a bit. That's why none of his attacks will work on her. Once she understands the structure of one's reiatsu, she can easily tell which move you're going to do and either dodge or counter it.'

'But that's ridiculous!' Rukia said in disbelief.

'Such strategic thinking, there's only one person who could have taught her something like this.'

Rukia followed his gaze towards the blonde Shinigami, her eyes narrowing, 'So both of them are equally matched right now?'

'Not really.' The little red-haired boy stepped forward, his arms crossed, 'Urahara has to keep his reiatsu raised above ours, to keep her distracted from us, but at the same time he does not fight at full strength to not hurt her. So he's kind of stuck between one and the other.'

A little girl with dark blue hair, put into twin tails, now stepped forward as well, 'On the other hand, that woman can probably tell that he's holding back, yet she seems to not have any problem with attacking him at full force. So if this fight should go on for too long, then...'

Within a blink of an eye, I stood in front of the Shinigami, giving him barely enough time to widen his eyes before I kicked his sword out of his hand and grabbed him by his throat, effortlessly throwing him towards the shocked spectators.

'Urahara-dono!' Tessai hurried to his friend and helped him back up, 'Are you alright!?'

'I'm fine.' The usual smile on the blonde Shinigami's lips, he gave his friend a short pat on the shoulder and stepped forward, his body lightly shivering with each bothersome movement those small steps had become, 'I... just didn't expect her... to rely on physical strength like this haha...'

Rukia stared at the man she had moments ago wished to punish.

She was still upset about what he had done to me, but in that beaten condition he now was in, she couldn't help but feel worried.

'Jinta said that Urahara-san isn't fighting at full strength to not hurt her... but doesn't it seem he's not dodging all of her attacks on purpose? It's like he wants to get hit... but why...? It's obviously not helping his strategy... So why is he letting himself get wounded?'

Her gaze focused on the less cheerful shopkeeper, she tried to understand what was going on in his mind.

Once more he had vanished from their sight to stand in the far distant, rushing to take back his sword.

The same moment I appeared above him, lightly pushing my palm onto his back, the sound of cracking stone quickly swallowing both of us.

Finding half of his body beneath the heavy fragments of that split ground, he clenched his teeth and wanted to stand up. But his body seemed stuck, not moving an inch as much as he tried.

Puzzled about his own strength failing him, while he was sure to not have met the limits of exhaustion yet, he glanced at his arms and legs, the gleaming eyes returned to his sight, swaying above him in their strangely calm nature.

He finally noticed the source of what kept him down, surprised about its unexpected form.

'Ice?' His wrist and ankles were frozen to the rocks that laid scattered all around him.

Rukia stared at the white figure, standing above the defenseless man, her eyes wide-open in shock, 'That's-!'

A dry smile on his lips Urahara watched me raise a hand, reiatsu gathering in between the fist I built, creating a long tool glazed in little frosted patches, a thin icicle, soon proofing its sharpness as I unhesitatingly stabbed it through the left arm of the cringing man.

Instead of pulling it back out I let it remain drilled into the soft arm, rapidly sharing its coldness with the blueish turning skin.

I raised my hand once more creating another icicle, placing it in the same manner fittingly in his right arm, a husky scream escaping the Shinigami's mouth.

But instead of beginning his hectic gasps for air, he started weakly chuckling at the girl before him, earning all of her attention as she had stared at the empty palms of her victim, 'I'm s-sorry haha... C-can't you find it...?'

My eyes lightly widen as the mocking words of the blonde seemed to have managed to break their calm, unfortunately also breaking her desire for a much longer fight.

I raised my hand, creating another icicle, my movements faster than before, the sharp tool seemingly thicker than the previous.

The gleaming eyes fixed on that smiling face I lifted my weapon, tightly holding onto it with both of my hands as I let it fly back down at the bare chest beneath me.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' Noticing the kid too late, who had run towards us, the gray eyes I stared at, now watched me getting thrown away like a mere insect.

Immediately knowing who this simple yet abnormally strong attack belonged to, the blonde managed to break the ice on his wrists and ankles, pulling the two icicles in his arms along with his torso up from the ground, their emitted coldness even freezing the blood that was to run out of those gruesome wounds.

Once more he clenched his teeth and pulled both out, the missed red welcoming him back to his feet, two barriers building over those wounds.

He tilted his head towards the orange-haired girl, who seemed to have stood ready to jump in for this very moment, 'Thank you.'

She would have loved to accept those words with a smile, but her own pain kept her eyes narrowed at the wounds I had left on the person, who was so dear to me, 'Urahara-san... please help her.' She whispered, not knowing why, when he was obviously already trying to stop me. But she couldn't bear to see more of it.

Understanding the concerns of that innocent heart, Urahara patted her head and smiled, 'Don't worry. It's almost done.'

Wondered the orange-haired girl, blinked at him, not understanding what he meant.

I slowly stood up, no longer leaving the former captain as the only one wounded as Ichigo's direct hit had left quite the number on me.

My eyes having returned to their ever so calm nature, observed the new opponents I found before me.

Ichigo watched me quietly walk towards him. He tightened his grip onto Zangetsu, ready to defend himself.

However, the difference between him and the previous target were too big.

Before he could even blink I had stood behind him, swiping my hand across the air, red energy bursting at the young fighter from such a close range that dodging it was ought to fail.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime yelped, breaking her barrier once Urahara's wounds had closed, wanting to run to his side, but her recent patient held her back, no smile left on that serious look he faced me with, 'Treat Kurosaki once I've taken care of her.'  
Without further explanations he put himself in front of me and took off his hat, pulling out a familiar object.

I stared at the small box, not showing any reaction unlike before.

'To be honest, I'm quite impressed how much stronger you've become since the last time we've met.'

A sad smile drew onto his lips, 'It must have been tough on your own.' He disappeared at once.  
Sensing his reiatsu behind me I turned around to counter his attack, but instead of a blast, a small box flew my way, a white thread laying at my feet.

Within mere seconds the content of that box had engulfed me in thick clouds.

Unable to see half of their friend's body in-between that dark fog, all of them could only hear me scream out in pain. Sounding as if I was in great agony.

Rukia and the other 4 who had still stood far away now hurried towards the 3 as well.

'What is that!?' The black-haired girl glared at the man she had felt pity for not seconds ago.

While everyone seemed unsettled by that tortured voice, Urahara just looked at its source, a neutral expression on his face while he put his hat back on.

Somehow understanding what his friend was thinking, Tessai put his hands on Rukia's shoulders and turned her around to where they had just come from, 'I'm deeply sorry! But fear not, Hanekyo-sama is safe now! Let's leave the rest to Urahara-dono and return to the store! I shall prepare us all some tea to calm down our nerves after this rather eventful morning!'

Unable to object Tessai's indirect commands Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo were brought back up.

The two children still stood behind their boss.

Impatient Jinta gave the silent girl beside him a push, making her stumble forward towards the man, who had lightly tilted his head back at them.

'Urururu has the thing you asked us for!' Jinta snored and followed the others upstairs.

Wondered Urahara turned around and blinked at the young girl, who held a rather big object wrapped in various layers of fabric.

The usual smile back on his lips, he relieved her from its weight and ruffled her hair, 'Thank you for carrying it down here.' As expected the young girl seemed flustered and just bowed with a smile, before running after the boy.

Together they vanished, leaving just the blonde Shinigami behind and the girl, whose screams were still echoing through the wide room, cruelly reaching his ears from all sides.

He sat down and laid the object, Urururu had brought, before him, smiling at where the two icicles had been pierced through his arms, 'I didn't expect you to use a technique from Kuchiki... I'd like to say that we are even now, but..' He looked back at me, narrowing his eyes as that smile got replaced by guilt, 'I would have liked you to let out more of that sadness on me... after all I'm the one who caused it.'

The screams faded, quieter and quieter, until they had completely stopped.

The clouds seemed to fly back into the box, leaving a motionless body laying on the ground.

Urahara took off a paper stuck on the fabric, the abstract writing on it reminding of an old method to seal away all kinds of spirits. He unwrapped the fabric around the item to slowly reveal the reflective body of an old friend.

He took a long glance at the clear blade he had not dared to look at since that unfateful day.

He had sealed off my sword, so I wouldn't be able to simply return back to it, ensuring to keep me away that way.

Yet in the end... I had still found my way back to him, as long as it might have taken.

I had returned. No grudge nor anger having gathered inside that fragile body I moved in.

A fragility that the years had obviously taught me to to put off.

The Shinigami, holding my unscratched sword wondered, if it was possible for me to lose the fragility of my heart as well.

That question needed no answer, when the sincere words of that girl replayed in his head.

Her body slowly dissolved in front of him, returning to its home.

-End Chapter IV: The Return Of An Old Friend-


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter V: An Act Of Kindness -

Meanwhile the friends sat around a table in a room upstairs, drinking from the cups of tea Tessai had prepared for them.

At first they had rejected to drink anything, feeling too bewildered by the things that had happened today, but the tall man did not accept any objection and stared at them until they finally gave in.

They drank in silence, listening to the suffering screams of their friend, gradually getting quieter until they had completely vanished.

Rukia put down her second cup of tea and glared at the little left of that hot liquid, words unconsciously leaving her lips, 'It's his fault...'

With a sad look Orihime lifted her hand to her chest, feeling her own heart still racing, 'Rukia-san...'

Jinta crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the vice lieutenant without any hint of respect, 'What are you nagging about? It's that crazy woman's own fault for going berserk like that! Seriously, if it was me, I wouldn't have been so kind to her! I'd just beat her up until she calms down again!' Rukia's eyes widened at the little boy's harsh words. Urururu quickly pulled onto his sleeves, 'D-don't! You can't say such things! You know Urahara-san has-!' Jinta turned around and tried to push her away from him, 'I know! I know! Urahara-san has his reasons! But after seeing how mad that woman is, I can very well understand why he abandoned her!'

Tessai suddenly leaned down to Jinta, intensely glaring at him from behind his glasses, 'I don't enjoy scolding, young man! But you should listen to her! If Urahara-dono hears you saying such rude things about Hanekyo-sama, he will get upset!'

'F-fine!' Jinta tried to avert the face that had stayed for too long too close to his.

There was another long moment of silence, until Orihime looked at the two children with those same sad eyes she had watched me with ever since that wishful reunion turned into a task to break that joy-filled heart, 'Has Urahara-san told you two about Hanekyo-san...?'

Jinta closed his eyes and let out a long yawn, clearly showing his disinterest, 'Not really, but we often caught the old man hanging around in his room and starring at that bunch o rolled up fabric for hours, so we asked him one day, but all he said was that he was thinking about something.

So, after that we went to Tessai and he told us about Hanekyo, that she's a Zanpakuto the old man created and that they were close friends, until he decided to go separate ways. I can't tell ya more than that!' He looked behind himself to Tessai, who was already brewing new tea, 'But I'm pretty sure that you know more than that, so tell us!' 'Young man, I promised to not tell anyone about Hanekyo-sama, just mentioning her name to you two after you started using that underhanded crying trick of yours was wrong of me! Urahara-dono took it lightly, but hearing others talk about her won't make him too happy, so give it a rest and don't bother him with unnecessary questions when he's back!'

'It's okay.' Shocked Tessai turned around to the open door, the careless smile of the shopkeeper greeting everyone as he entered the room and laughed at their surprised faces, 'Come on! What's with this tense atmosphere! Let's drink some tea together and chitchat a little!' He sat down beside Urururu, Rukia glaring at him from across the table.

Tessai leaned down, handing him a cup of hot tea, simultaneously yelling right into his ear, 'Urahara-dono, are you sure you don't wish to rest first!?'

Urahara gave him an insecure smile, feeling as if he had gone deaf for a second, 'It's fine, don't worry! Also... I promised our friends over here to answer their questions.' He finally returned Rukia's gaze, making her accept that as confirmation to start with the questions that had gathered inside her ever since they arrived here, but before she could put them into words, someone else spoke up, 'Is Hanekyo-san alright?'

Wondered,with a smile Urahara turned to the orange-haired girl and nodded, 'Yes she is and to answer your previous question, those things inside the box were microscopic insects I created. They live off of spiritual power. Luckily enough my predictions were right and buy letting them suck out Kyo-chan's reiatsu she could no longer hold up that form and collapsed. I let her return back into her sword to rest for now, but she should wake up again in a few hours.'

'I see!' Relieved the girl's expression had cheered up. Unlike her friend, who seemed to still be angry at the untroubled shopkeeper.

'So, you said you would answer our questions. Then how about you start by explaining why you tortured her earlier with that cold behavior?' There was no sign of sympathy in Rukia's voice.

Urahara didn't mind her rough tone and smiled at her, 'I guess you mean attacking her and making her cry?'  
'Yes.' Rukia said, building fists beneath the table.

'Well... the answer is quite simple...' He closed his eyes, acting as if he had forgotten about his actions with an innocent expression on his face, 'Well, well...it might be hard for you to understand Kuchiki-san, but I did those things to help her.'

At that instant Rukia's hands slammed onto the table, 'What do you mean 'help her'!? You stabbed her twice and called her 'leftover' of some stupid experiment of yours! Stop joking around and answer my question honestly!'

Jinta's eyes slightly widened at the accusations of the Shinigami.

Urururu turned to her boss with an insecure expression, 'You... stabbed her...?'

'Not just that... if we didn't interfere, you would have killed her with that last attack.' Rukia added in a gloomier tone.

Urahara glanced at the young girl at his side, remarking the indelicate outburst of emotions the vice lieutenant presented.

He gave the little girl a gentle pat on her head and a brief smile before facing the furious Shinigami once again, his voice still unswayed and calm 'I am being honest. Not everything I said back there was true, but the facts that she is a Zanpakuto that I created and that she is a 'failed' experiment are.'

'How can you call her-!?' Wanting to shout again, Rukia got silenced by the man, whose eyes had finally gotten stricter, 'I'd like it if you first listened Kuchiki-san.'

Rukia bit onto her lip, lowering her head, 'I'm sorry... '

'So, to continue...' His expression seemed neutral, yet calling back the memories of that cheerful past together quickly softened those strict eyes, 'I think it will be better if I start by explaining what 'Hanekyo' is. As I've stated many times now, she is a Zanpakuto that I created, or rather tried to create, a pseudo Zanpakuto so to speak. But I didn't just create her from one moment to another, it took a lot of failed attempts and time until I finally managed to succeed.

Since I intended to create a new device, as much as I had planned it to resemble a real Zanpakuto, I did not expect a little girl to suddenly show up before me. It was quite the surprise. However, it seemed like a complete success, her physical and mental conditions were not below average and though it took a very long time for her to verbally communicate with me, the results were more than satisfying.

I was really excited and wanted to test her combat skills as well... and even though she wasn't bad for a novice... You could easily tell that she didn't like fighting, or rather the thought of hurting something, be it an actual opponent, animal, plant or just the training-figure I built. Her heart was too pure to embrace something like violence.

In the end the pseudo Zanpakuto I created seemed useless for combat, but to my surprise she was quite interested in various other things and though I wasn't even sure if she understood me at some times, she easily read through all of my books and studies within weeks. So while she lacked the desire to fight, the speed she could memorize new concepts with was quite astonishing and that's what I mostly focused on from that point on.

Originally I wondered why Shinigamis were forced to only have one Zanpakuto, that's why I wanted to create a Zanpakuto that would adjust to its owner's reiatsu. That way different people could use it. It would open new possibilities during a battle.

So in a sense, because I did not intend on forcing this little girl to fight, my experiment had failed.

However, I quickly sympathized with her and didn't want to give up on her yet, so I just kept Kyo-chan at my side and taught her about my work as well as combat, at least enough to defend herself.

Though it would be a lie to say that she learned everything from me regarding my work. I just taught her the basics of reading and writing and from that point on she quickly taught herself things that a normal girl would have never comprehended.' A cheerful smile drew onto his lips, 'If I had to put it in numbers, her brain works at least 7 times faster than a Shinigami's of your rank, vice lieutenant.'

Speechless Rukia stared at the once again carefree seeming shopkeeper, unable to decide if he was being serious or not.

'But, Urahara-san...' Orihime hesitantly spoke up, bringing that smiling face to turn towards her, 'If all of that is true and you liked Hanekyo-san, then why... have you left her all by herself?'

Urahara closed his eyes once more and thought back to that day, right after the two hollows had attacked us and I had collapsed, 'The released form you have seen Kyo-chan in today, it's her shikai form.'

'Shikai?' Rukia repeated doubtful, earning herself another gaze of those unusually serious looking eyes, 'Yes. While the shikai form usually changes the shape of the sword and can only be triggered by the rightful owner of that Zanpakuto, in Kyo-chan's case, since she has no rightful owner and isn't a complete Zanpakuto, conflicts appeared when she got forced into her released state.

Since I had to keep her identity a secret I couldn't risk looking further into it than going through the reports I had written for the 4 times it had happened. I had asked her as well, but once she returns to her normal state, she seemed to not remember any of it.

From what I understood, Kyo-chan changes into her shikai form when she experiences great sadness or fear, which can be caused by various situations. A restricted defense mechanism so to speak.

Additionally, when she's in her shikai form, her personality completely changes.

She does not speak or show any drastic facial expressions, keeping a rather calm and cold mimic, while it seems like she's only focused on mercilessly killing what's around her, not differentiating between friend or foe. Her speed and strength increase indeterminately and one of her strongest abilities comes into view. An ability that allows her to copy the reiatsu of someone else within a distinctive space.

Once she has copied their reiatsu, she can use the abilities of its owner's Zanpakuto.

No matter if she has seen those attacks before or not.

Even though her copied attacks shouldn't be and never have been as strong as the originals from what I had found out so far... during our battle just now, her copies of Benihime's attacks have gotten more powerful since the last time I saw her in that form. Which means that there is more to it than I had assumed...'

'But such an ability...! T-that's absurd! If someone else happened to get hold of it, then-!'

Haven forgotten her anger due to the frightening realization that spawned upon her, Rukia stared at the former captain, who calmly stared back at her, his eyes seeming more serious before they closed again, 'That's what I thought.' Urahara rose his voice in an almost mockingly higher pitched tone, 'What would happen if someone else was to find out about this power?' Like a switch his voice dropped and the gravity of the situation was displayed on that humor despising face.

'Well, they would certainly attempt to steal Kyo-chan's sword. And since it's a Zanpakuto that everyone can use they would be free to do whatever they want.' His voice sounding slightly exhausted, revealing little of the distress hidden beneath his hat's thick shadow, 'I got lucky the first 3 times and could immediately take care of it by sealing her away without anyone noticing. But there was nothing to promise me that it would always work out so well. What if she goes into her shikai form and other Shinigamis sense her reiatsu? I wouldn't be able to protect her... It was me who wanted to create a Zanpakuto, but after she grew up by my side, I saw her more as another living-being, rather than a sword. If someone was to use her to fight, she couldn't stop them, she would unwillingly hurt people... ' He glanced at his arms, looking back with narrowed eyes at the cup before him, 'I didn't want to see Kyo-chan suffer like that. So I followed the only solution I could come up with... I took her far away from any soul and Shinigami, somewhere no one would find her and during that trip we encountered hollows.

After I ended up wounded she went into her shikai form for the 4th time and defeated them, collapsing immediately right after. I used that chance to carry her further and then leave her there. Once she woke up she would be scared at first, then she would realize that I had abandoned her and took her sword with me, sealing it so she couldn't return back to it, she would definitely start hating me, wanting to stay away from me on her own, starting a new life somewhere else, where she could be carelessly happy. It was a plausible plan, but..'

'That was not the case...' Rukia whispered, glaring down at her hands.

'Exactly, so once she wakes up again, I will explain it to her this time, before sending her back to Seireitei.'

'You want to send her away again...?' Orihime stared at the man in disbelief, suddenly hearing the voice from her friend at her side, 'She was scared... but she did not start to hate you... not because she did not understand that you abandoned her... She had very well understood that... Still she did not hesitate a single day to try to return to you...' Sorrow taking over the lingering anger in the vice lieutenant's eyes as she remembered the unconscious body they found near the village and the sad smile the girl had on as they had treated her wounds and brought her to wake up,

'Once more… before I die, I, just once more, wanted to see his smile and hear him call my name… before the feelings inside my heart would fade with me out there, without anyone noticing them. I just wanted to feel a little of that warmth again…'

Warmth like of the man who the vice lieutenant would never be able to feel again, just taunting that restless girl's heart by standing right in front of her eyes, daring her to step closer just to take it all back, out of her reach.

I'm grateful you saved me, but… if I keep on walking again, until I collapse and die by myself… I wonder... if I can still keep up these hopes… '

There's no mind to to accept such punishment without wavering and scattering into doubt, Rukia had fought it, struggled against reality, shoved it all down to stand as tall as expected of members of her family. Though she realized through this stranger's words, the fight had never really stopped.

'The only thing she thought of after waking up was to find her master! She started doubting herself, worrying for your safety! All those years she searched for you, not even knowing if you were still alive! Imagine how much she must have suffered during that time!

We only found her two days ago... collapsed out of exhaustion... up until that moment...she had been walking around searching for you!'

She tightly clenched her fists, glaring at the ground, Urahara staring at her, his eyes widened.

'No matter if human or Shinigami, as long as these feelings connect our hearts, it doesn't matter if they make sense to anyone, even if they don't make sense to yourself. Don't you think so, Kuchiki-san?

It was strange. Rukia had thought to talk out of grief, but the more she spoke out her thoughts the more she noticed that it wasn't loss rebelling inside her. It felt like it was Kaien himself, whose voice was screaming out these unanswered feelings along hers. It gave her confidence.

'And after she had finally returned to you, you acted so cold to scare her off again, going as far as to directly attack her!? Don't claim you did this for Hanekyo-san's sake, when you're the only one who carelessly lived through the days she was somewhere out there desperately calling out for you!'

Ichigo, who had quietly listened to everything up until now, stood up as well at once and grabbed his friend's shoulder, 'Calm down Rukia! I feel sorry for Hanekyo as well, but Urahara just wanted to protect her. He had no other options.'

Surprised Rukia looked up at the orange-haired, revealing the tears that had started to gather in her eyes, 'No... other... options...?' She suddenly clung onto his uniform and shook him while her voice now also let her devastation show with every sob escaping her lips, 'Have you thought about Hanekyo-san's feelings!? How can you defend him after seeing how hurt she was that night!? We can't imagine how terrified she must have felt after hearing that she was searching for Urahara-san for over a hundred years! Even Hanekyo-san, who yearned to see her master to the point of almost walking into her own grave, started to question if it was okay for her to return to him after hearing that he was alright in another world! She... she was... so sure that it was because she had become useless to him that he had abandoned her... that she had already expected to be rejected by him... still she fought that fear and believed in the kindness of the man she had known for so long... she tried to deceive herself... until Urahara-san's cold facade turned those fears to reality... that's why...' Her hands loosed from the black fabric, her face sinking lower to the ground, along with her voice, 'She was okay with dying by his hand... because losing her place by Urahara-san's side meant, losing the reason for her to exist...'

She suddenly let go of her friend and ran outside, Orihime quickly stood up and followed her 'Rukia-chan!'

The 5 were left behind in shock, having never expected such an emotional break-down from the usually strict vice lieutenant.

'Maybe... I should check if she's okay too?' Ichigo said, puzzled.

Urahara stared at the wall his eyes still wide open, until he turned around with a smile, hiding half of it behind the hand-fan he managed to somehow secretly carry around in his sleeves, 'Don't worry! I'm sure they will come back after Kuchiki calmed down again!~ Now then!' He walked to the door, briefly turning around to wave at everyone before leaving as well, 'I'll rest a little! Tessai, please call me when Kyo-chan is awake again!'

'Understood, Urahara-dono! Please have a peaceful nap! I will make sure that everything stays quiet!' With a doubtful grin Jinta blinked at him, 'How about starting with yourself?' He whispered, unfortunately still reaching the ears of the tall man.

Urahara let out a long sigh, the happy smile melting from his face.

He entered his small room, letting himself fall onto the thick futon spread out in the center.

He looked up at the ceiling the young Shinigami's words still echoing through his head.

She was scared... but she did not start to hate you... not because she did not understand that you abandoned her...

Even Hanekyo-san, who yearned to see her master to the point of almost walking into her own grave, started to question if it was okay for her to return to him[...]She... she was... so sure that it was because she had become useless to him that he had abandoned her... that she had already expected to be rejected by him[...]She was okay with dying by his hand... because losing her place by Urahara-san's side meant, losing the reason for her to exist...

He rolled over to the side and looked out of his window.

If it'll make Goshujin-sama happy again, I'll be glad to accept Benihime-sama's blade.

A stained smile in those colors you like to surround yourself with.

Yet facing that smile, Goshujin-sama is gasping for air.

So shocked, so unaware of his actions, while he counts in for all logical factors.

Goshujin-sama's heart is strong, because it can live like this without any regards to his 'feelings'.

But then again... I don't fully understand what it means to own a 'heart'...

It's nothing I can understand by reading books or studies... So, does that mean that those things I call my 'feelings' are nothing that Goshujin-sama can understand...?

'Goshujin-sama... '

Inside that world, where the sun had never existed, at that dim pond surrounded by tall raven-colored trees, only my image was reflected and only I sat there, weeping to myself.

This was my home.

Because I am supposed to be a Zanpakuto.

But I'm scared of this place. This small world I've suddenly been locked into.

I'm afraid, Goshujin-sama...

When I'm by myself, the world outside seems so small too... so dark with all of these things I don't understand and know... I'm terrified when I'm not at Goshujin-sama's side... I'm scared, I'm scared...

It hurts... Goshujin-sama... please... save me...

[Memories II; Urahara POV]

'You're so lucky! Our captain has given us twice as much work after we asked him to give us one day off!'

'Haha! The better for us! There aren't that many pretty women around anyways and it's no fun to go on your own!'

'Are you two still talking about that? Well, well, you could ask me out! I've been quiet excited about this festival! There will be a hanabi from the vice lieutenants at the end! Isn't that romantic!?'

'I'd rather ask someone special out...'

'Ohohoho! It's that beautiful petite one from the 4th Division isn't it! I didn't think you were that kind of person!'

'S-stop it! You will spread rumors like that!'

'Huh... It sure is noisy this morning.' I glanced at the small window at the very top of the wall, that offered home to not only few rays of sunlight, but also to all kinds of noises surrounding this central room.

'Hana...bi...' I heard the girl beside me quietly whisper, as she carefully put down the books she had already gone through today.

I turned around and smiled at her, 'Correct. Do you know what it is?'

'N-no...' She slightly shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the mountain of books on the floor, 'But recently... I heard a lot of people talking about it... and they all seemed really excited and happy...'

'Well, it's quite a splendid sight, so getting excited is just natural! Especially since we don't hold them that often. It was invented in the human world to be held at the end of all kinds of festivals.'

With a bright smile I tried to explain the origins of that cheerful display, but the young girl's eyes seemed to wander into walls, unable to grasp what I was talking about.

Noticing that, I leaned back and pondered about a better way to explain it to her.

And it actually worked.

My new idea in mind, I grabbed a blank sheet and my brush, quickly setting the strokes.

Curiously the big yellow eyes watched me, trying to gain a glance at what I was writing until I finally turned back around to her, another bright smile on my lips.

'Here, these are the symbols for it. Try to read them.'

'Hana...ka?' The little girl whispered, obviously not too confident of her reading abilities.

I gave her a gentle smile, 'It's Hana-bi. Do you you know what these symbols mean?'

The girl's expression changed, she seemed less insecure now, 'A, yes...! The first one means 'flower' and the second one means 'fire', right...?'

'Correct. You're studying well.' I ruffled through her hair, gaining a shy smile from her.

'Flower and fire. Or, fire flowers.'

'Fire flowers...' The girl repeated, seeming as if she was trying to imagine such a vague concept.

I let my hand rest on her head and let her take the paper from the other.

Her eyes carefully staring at the two symbols.

'They are sparkling flowers in the night sky made of short-lived flames and they can reflect various colors.' I further explained while continuing to smile at the unusual expression on the little girl's face. This was the second time that she looked just like a normal child.

It was the same sincerely curious expression I had seen once before.

My eyes closed as that warm feeling spread through my chest, 'Nee, Hanekyo, do you want to see them?'

She quickly lifted her eyes from the paper, their usual calm nature briefly struck by surprise and then... a sight that I will never forget and have been cherishing ever since.

The pale face that always seemed so distant,

it was shining with a wide opened mouth, two overjoyed eyes, rosy cheeks and a voice that was overflowing with excitement, 'Hai!' She said with a bright smile after jumping forward to hug me.

The warmth I had just felt was unable to compare to the happiness and relief that overtook me at that very moment.

I tightly hugged her back and laughed delightfully, 'Alright, then! The two of us will watch the Hanabi together!'

I felt the tiny arms loosen around me at once.

Wondered I blinked at the young girl, who had stepped back again, a sad look to her face.

'But... It... will cause trouble for Goshujin-sama... when I leave this room...' She whispered, her voice lightly trembling, showing just what a fragile nature she has.

Worrying about me, even though you showed me such a cheerful face not seconds ago?

I gently placed my hand back on her head and gave her a warm smile, 'I know a spot outside the festival, where we can watch it from. And if we wear the cloaks I've finished, no one will be able to sense our reiatsu. So don't worry, okay?'

Still with that sad expression on, the girl looked up from the ground at me, 'Is... is it really okay...?'

I pulled my hand back and reached forward to take hers into mine, giving them a soft squeeze,

'It's a promise. We will watch the sparkling flowers together, okay?'

The cheerful expression returned to her face again and it felt as if we had finally taken a step towards each other.

'Hai!' She nodded excitedly and rushed back to her corner filled with books.

The aura around her had completely changed.

The usual timid coldness had completely vanished and her bright smile seemed to illuminate the whole room.

I watched her for a while, before turning back to my desk.

'I'll have to finish everything until it gets dark. Well... that's just a small prize for such a warming smile, isn't it?'

Stopping my inner monologue I brought myself to focus on the last stacks of documents I had to go through.

'Alright, let's finish these!'

No noises, peaceful silence breaking in with warm rays of sunlight falling on my face.

Slowly teasing my eyes to take a peek at that gradient light.

'Hn...' Letting out a soft yawn, I straightened my stiff back and stretched my arms.

'I must have fallen asleep?' I thought while casually rubbing my eyes and looking at the stamped letter before me, a smile of relief enfolding on my lips for the work that seemed to have taken me an eternity to finish.

I stared at the paper before me, longer than I had intended.

My eyes finally sprung open, terror washed over my face and I quickly stood up and turned around only finding the corner piled with books, but no sign of the one my voice had already tried to reach, 'Hanekyo!'

The fears manifested as the girl who had always been quietly sitting there had returned to her sword for the first time since 'that' day.

'Hanekyo, please come out!' I rushed over to the sword that stood all by itself in that very same corner, leaning against the wall.

No response.

But I couldn't let her dwell by herself. Not when I exactly knew what I had done and which effects it would have on that little girl.

I grabbed the hilt of the sword and let my reiatsu flow through its whole body, forcing her to materialize before.

Apparently something she had expected.

The sadness in blurry yellow had already been robbed of those visible hints of failed expectations.

'Goshujin-sama...' The girl whispered, suddenly smiling at me with such a kind expression, 'Is Goshujin-sama feeling better again?'

I had hurt her.

After we finally took a step towards each other.

I failed her.

'Goshu-?' The girl whispered, but immediately got cut off with an unexpected embrace by her master.

Her eyes widened in shock, I felt her whole body stiffen between my arms, 'I'm sorry Hanekyo! You have been really looking forward to see them! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!'

The girl's eyes widened more, slowly narrowing as her body as well seemed to have melted enclosed in the warmth of the one plagued with guilt.

Looking past her own feelings to help me, who she did not wish to see suffering.

Inside that little body there was so much mercy and compassion, I had not known how to read those seemingly kind gestures and that unwavering smile.

She gently put her little hands on my back and whispered in a peaceful voice, 'Goshujin-sama does not need to apologize. He fell asleep during work. I could have woken him up, but he seemed really tired so I thought it was more important for him to rest. I'm happy Goshujin-sama seems to be doing better now!'

Wondered I pulled my head back, allowing me to look at that painfully happy seeming expression of hers, 'Hanekyo...'

'That's right... Even if she's hurt, she wouldn't tell me... so even if I express my guilt and apologize, to her, rather than compassion, it seems like a purely one-sided display of sorrow. So, she will try to take away that guilt, hoping to alleviate my 'sadness'. To properly apologize to her... I need to think alike.'

Closing my eyes at that inner realization, I surprised the girl before me with a bright smile.

'I'll make it good again! We'll watch them the next time, I promise!' My smile shone at the wondered yellow.

Her eyes briefly sparkling with curiosity, yet something seemed to have instantly devoured that light, 'No, Goshujin-sama is busy enough with his work.' She shook her head, her eyes unwillingly revealing the disappointment she actually felt, yet her smile stood unchanged, painfully gentle, 'I don't need to see the sparkling flowers. I don't want to trouble Goshujin-sama.'

A child smiling at you, telling you that they are willing to sacrifice their purest desires for your

well-being.

It was something that I really couldn't bear. Even if it may be reasonable or rational.

I didn't want her to take on that role. To solely succumb to the duties of a Zanpakuto.

I wouldn't let her reduce her identity to just that.

Few days had passed since that incident.

As expected our conversations sunk to the few occasional words of greetings in the morning and when I returned.

She was probably trying to not let it show, but her lack of knowledge about the complex mechanism of an individual's brain probably made her unaware of the fact that her eyes were still filled with that disappointment and her breathing seemed out of tact.

Even though I felt pained to see her dwell by herself, those expressions were doubtlessly proof of her being more than just some device.

Those pure feelings only the innocence of a child could convey, even I couldn't reconstruct them.

The difficulty was too high. Something unimaginable to copy for science. At least for now.

Hanekyo was more than the Zanpakuto I made her to be.

That's something I quickly got to understand.

'Hanekyo, I'm back!' Again I entered the chamber with a bright smile.

Mirroring the smile, thrown at her out of the blue, two small hands lowered the heavy book uncovering that inconspicuous reflection.

'Welcome back.' A fragile voice replied from the shadows of that stuffed looking corner.

'All it takes is one more book and we'll wake up buried beneath these' With a lighthearted chuckle I reached out for the literature she had now picked to let herself sink into, 'Oh, this is a rather complex subject, isn't it? Neurology...' I took my eyes off the thinly printed title and look at the girl beside me with a gentle smile, 'Is it interesting?'

She gave me a light nod, the most expressive motion I've gotten her to show me ever since those far off gazing eyes had shown me the childish flames lingering inside them.

I patted her head and sat down on one knee to put the book on the ground beside her.

Watching me in her usual natural found composure, I gazed right back at those pale stars.

'Hanekyo, I've a surprise for you, close your eyes' I whispered in a fittingly calm voice.

The quiet girl blinked at me and wordlessly followed my instructions.

'Give me your hand.'

Enclosing it into mine I noticed her eyelids react to the strange object she now held.

'Wait until I say 'now' and then open your eyes.'

'Hai' Her fragile whisper soon sunk into an unfamiliar sound to her.

It sounded like crumbling paper.

Her eyelids were being teased by small sources of light appearing and vanishing so quickly, leaving little heat on her skin.

'Now!' I happily said, watching as she reacted just as I had expected.

Her eyes widened in surprise at first and the next moment they had returned to the expression I had yearned to see so much.

'These are sparklers. You could call them the smaller version of fireworks' I explained while admiring the astonished look those childish features wore again.

The small light the sparklers offered made the girl's skin look almost transparent, her whole being seemed to melt into her surroundings with those excited curious eyes.

Looking at her like this, it felt like I was staring at a painting. She seemed so perfect standing there, watching the small sparkles scatter and gently fade into the air. It was a brilliant painting, a brilliant sight I would have loved to watch forever.

'Hanekyo' I spoke quietly to not distract her too much from her amazement over her new discovery.

With a gentle smile I reached out my pinky finger to her, 'Let's watch the sparkling flowers together someday!'  
The girl's smile briefly faded in surprise, but then she suddenly jumped forward, her arms tightly wrapped around my neck, 'Hai!'

Perplexed I just blinked until I felt the cheerful smile pressed against my chest.  
The first time I met Hanekyo, she was extremely cautious of me and distanced herself.

And now she's close enough for me to hear her heart race...

I've finally gotten through to you, Hanekyo.

Without thinking I just put my hand on her head and started stroking over her hair, a warm smile drawing onto my lips.

'After that day we have talked a lot more and you've started opening up to me.' Urahara smiled at the ceiling as he still laid there in his room, memories slowly returning back to him.

'I've forgotten just how much I enjoyed to see that child-like joy in you. You were a child. Not a sword, not a Zanpakuto. You were just an innocent child.'

His thoughts inevitably lurking at the bottom of his mind, beneath the floor he rested on.

If he had seen his experiment as a child, wasn't that just the crueler for him to have so desperately tried to abandon it and set fury into that little body?

It shamed him. It was great enough a shame to force him up to his feet anyways.

And just then a strong voice from behind the door called out to the blonde, 'Urahara-dono, Hanekyo-sama has recovered! However, she seems to not wish to come out of her sword!'

'She's closing herself in?' Urahara thought bitterly yet keeping a calm expression with which he opened the door to his room.

Exchanging a brief glance with his friend, the former captain showed no wavering of emotions, as if he had already made up his mind a long time ago, 'I'll meet her. Tell Kurosaki and the rest to wait upstairs for now. There are things I need to discuss with her alone.'

A lie. He just knew that what he had to do now, would not suit them.

'Understood', Tessai replied, a bad taste in his mouth and concern for his friend.

Urahara stood before the clear blade of Hanekyo, his Hand resting on its hilt as he just stared at it for an indefinably long while.

I could feel his reiatsu.

I could sense my master's reiatsu right before me and yet...

It didn't get warmer. It didn't get brighter.

This world was not reacting to the man I'd wish to call me to his side.

And so wasn't I. I couldn't dare to look up from my knees.

I wished to sit at the edge of this raven-cloaked lake and think of the guilt that drilled through me.

Urahara had immediately understood that I didn't want to come out and would not do so on my own.

A reindeer sensing danger, wouldn't run into a hunter's arms. Rather than enclosing myself, I was hiding from something I was scared of.

So what exactly was it that I feared so?

Confrontation? Being rejected once more?

He had to look at me to tell for certain.

Wanting to be cautious, the blonde Shinigami spoke up in a very gentle voice, pulling back those cold trades he had acted behind hours ago, 'Kyo-chan... There's a lot going through my mind. I understand that you might feel the need to stay inside your sword and I won't rid you of your defense. Stay inside as long as you wish, but just please listen to what I've to tell you.'

He waited for a moment, narrowing his eyes at the sword he had gazed upon so many times back in those wishful days.

'Kyo-chan...' He spoke with a voice too bitter, his eyes now avoiding the clean blade, 'I can't excuse my poor actions, but still, the first thing I want to tell you is that I'm sorry. Terribly sorry for trying to deceive you ... The friends you recently made... your friend, Kuchiki Rukia, she told me that I was underestimating your abilities to see through my actions and the pain I had caused you... and she's right... I don't know why I had thought I could manipulate you like that. Thinking that by abandoning you, you would start hating me, because it seemed rational... I don't know why I had any hopes for that to work.' He paused, 'But I can't justify what I did that day no matter what reason I might have had, just like I can't justify today. I'm sorry Kyo-chan... I really am...' His eyes focused back on the softly gleaming blade, a voice speaking in such neutrality, it tore the still air, 'I don't want you to suffer any longer. I won't try to make you hate me and I will no longer lie. This time I want to be honest, so you no longer have to wonder about the meaning of my words and actions and can live freely, away from those wearing thoughts.'

Suddenly the blonde Shinigami injected his reiatsu into the sword, forcing that weak body to leave its dim world and materialize before him.

Sitting at his feet like it sat at the lake.

Urahara stared at the reddened eyes reflecting him, only serving as one of those little details lining sorrow on that pale face.

Tears seeming to have been raining down those heated cheeks for a long time.

There was no compassion on the blonde's face. Why would there be, he came down here, very well knowing what state I would be in. It wasn't his duty to worry about that.

His priorities were offered to those ideas I just wouldn't let any closer to my trembling mind.

Goshujin-sama...

'Kyo-chan, I will send you back to soul society and keep your sword here to protect it, so you won't have to serve anyone but yourself. Yoruichi-san will soon be here and guide you back. As for Kuchiki and the others, I fear you'll have to stay away from them. Kurosaki is... a special human.

He gains a lot of attention, unfortunately that includes people one would rather like to avoid. If you stay close to them, you might catch that unwanted attention as well and make yourself a target. So, what I'm asking of you is to live a humble live somewhere far away, where you can move freely and avoid any sort of confrontations or interactions with potentially dangerous people. I'm convinced you understand that this is the only logical solution for you.'

Goshujin-sama is a very intelligent person. He seems to know almost everything about these worlds. He comprehends those concepts that others haven not even begun to recognize. He is amazing. I honestly believe that. He is special... to this world.

No answer came from the sobbing girl before him, her face seeming to be in distress.

Goshujin-sama is not only clever, he is not just skilled in combat, there's something that links all of these great parts of him. And that part is something so very special to... me.

Something so much stronger than Benihime's fury. So much warmer than the protection you find in between his arms. It's so beautiful and comforting. It's something I can't completely understand, but quietly, happily... observe.

She keeps quietly sobbing, briefly gasping for air between the piercing pain that shook her body.

She cried. Goshujin-sama. She is crying.

The Zanpakuto you care for so much is crying now and she can't stop. She doesn't know what to do to stop it. To stop that day to repeat once more.

Goshujin-sama... 'Please...'

'No, Kyo-chan. Stop.' He cut me off in a lower voice, frowning at the sound of that fragile cry for mercy, 'It's for your own good. You will be happy, I promise.'  
Please don't... don't make me live a life that has no meaning if it can't be shared with you...

Something so wonderful and complex I might never be able to copy.

[Memories III; Hanekyo POV]

'Oh? What's that?' Taking few steps towards me, a broad smile plunged itself onto the Shinigami's face, 'Why me! Human Anatomy? Ohoho, Are we interested in other worlds now? Well then, let me see!'

With a swift move he had released the heavy book from my hands and held it in front of his face, taking a close look at the pages I had just been reading.

'No wonder you have been staring at the same pages for almost 2 hours now! Organs are quite the complex topic for a child, especially something so brilliant like the heart and brain!' Seemingly content he placed the book back into my hands while my face had not moved an inch and was now once more hidden behind those old pages.

'Shouldn't Goshujin-sama focus more on his work than on me reading...?'

What would have seemed like scolding if it came from someone else, had been nothing but honest concern coming from that shy mouth.

Urahara nodded and sat back down at his desk, still staring at me with that merry smile, 'Don't worry! I just took a little break~ Also watching you ponder like that for once really helped me to relax haha'

'2 hours aren't a 'little' break...' I mumbled into the book, causing the blonde to briefly widen his eyes in surprise, 'Don't tell me...'  
Another bright smile jumped onto that rather well-rested face, 'Are you embarrassed?'

As if he had not already known the answer, my ungraceful reaction had just given him more proof that he had hit the nail right on the head as I lightly jumped up at his words.

'N-no... I'm not' I whispered less convincingly.

'Are you embarrassed that I've been watching you?' Again, it would have seemed like teasing if it were two different people talking, but since this was Goshujin-sama, it was clear that he was being literal.

As curious as I was about this world, as genuinely curious was he to understand me.

'No...' I replied and finally lowered that thick paper wall to narrow my eyes at the mountains of books before me, 'It's... because I can't understand this...'

Wondered Urahara raised his brows, 'You mean that book?'

I lightly shook my head and stood up, tightly holding onto the neatly bound literature, staring at Goshujin-sama with vivid yellow eyes, 'I understand everything in this book, but... it's what is not in this book that I don't understand...'

'Hn?' Puzzled the blonde stared at me, waiting for me to put my thoughts into words.

I lowered my gaze at the ground and thought about this 'thing' that had been on my mind for quite some time now, 'A heart*... It is mentioned a lot in the fairy tales Goshujin-sama brought me... both humans and Shinigamis own it, but I don't understand it... '

Urahara quietly studied my troubled expression and thoughtfully put a hand up to his chin, keeping one finger at his lower lip.

Silence lingered between us until he finally seemed to have decided on an answer to the uneasiness I reflected so reluctantly, 'I'm not quite sure myself.'

With a sincere smile Urahara watched my eyes widen and narrowed his, 'It's nothing scientific. So, there's no concept behind it, no solution or actual plan, just thousands of random patterns that one has to see and connect. It's uncontrolled and unreliable.'

He closely stared at my now neutral expression, still a gentle smile drawn onto his lips, 'I'm sorry, this probably wasn't the answer you had hoped for.'

I lightly shook my head and smiled at the ground.

So, this is it...

'No!' I suddenly shouted out loud, louder than I believed to have ever spoken before.

Taken aback Urahara stared at me with wide eyes, having two yellow flames stare right back at him, tears burning at their edges.

It's because Goshujin-sama is so clever that he does not completely disregard the feelings of others. He sees them, counts them in on his plans. They are factors he HAS to count in to prepare for any situation.

You told me once, these things are uncontrollable and unreliable...

'Goshujin-sama's heart has always been so big for something so shapeless like me...'

The corners of my lips lightly pulled up to a smile as I gazed at the still ground, a world of silence waiting for my voice to fill it once more with thoughts I had repeated to myself over the suffocating heat and stinging cold that the days and nights brought me in that 'peaceful' life away from him.

Goshujin-sama is amazing... I've never doubted that

My fingers pressed against my palm, I seemed to build strength in those fists.

The smile quickly dropped along with those tiny pits of revelation I offered him as I rose my voice once more, 'I CAN'T LEAVE!' I strongly shook my head to stop myself from falling back behind those calm walls. Not now. Just now, I had to let go of myself!

I pressed my eyes close and held onto the crumbled earth beneath me, my whole body still shaking with despair, 'Please let me stay! A life in peace has no value to me! The only life worth living I know is at Goshujin-sama's side!' My voice was driven with fear.

Urahara still stared at me in shock.

Even if it wasn't us talking, even a stranger could have told you what was kneeing there before the blonde man.

A child. Just a child, helplessly trying to act like an adult, trying so hard to not have her voice stutter, to not show any of the despair it felt, to not beg for mercy, but for forgiveness for its unreasonable requests.

This was a little girl, not a dangerous Zanpakuto.

And only those few seconds in which that thought had crossed his mind were already proof enough for him to not show pity.

'Please! I don't mind staying inside this sword! I don't care if I have to silently live inside it, as long as I can be by Goshujin-sama's side! '

The frantic shouting continued.

The former captain had already made his decision, responsibility not letting regrets into his head.

'If my existence should be too distracting, I can hide it!'

Though tears were of no value for the numbers and facts that lead his mind.

'If I can be of any use to Goshujin-sama, I don't care how, I'll let him us me! Even-' I choked on my own breath for a second, my heart started pounding even heavier than before, but I just bore it all and continued my hopeless plea, 'If... If it's to kill!' The last word seemed to steal all of the strength I gathered to stand up to the man, whose face had now fallen into something bolder than shock.

'Kyo-chan...' The Shinigami was completely taken aback, yet he managed to not display any of the rampaging feelings that crossed his heart in that second.

I was grasping on the very edges of myself. I was willing to sacrifice it all if it meant to be able to stand by this man's side. Someone I owed this very body and all the strength inside it.

My eyes half-open, I finally looked up at the tall figure before me.

Yellow swimming in an ocean of hope and fragility, wetting the pale sky they floated in.

Urahara reached out his hand and for just few seconds it lingered beside the reddened cheek before continuing to reach behind that agonized face.

A dull sound of earth cracking and sharp strokes of wind accompanying it.

I narrowed my eyes at the ground, my shoulders loosely falling in, my body stopped shaking and even the tears retrieved.

I unfolded my fists and let the strength flee, along with the feeling of terror that had built inside me.

I didn't need to look up to understand that I had lost.

'You don't know the blessing that peace is yet, you'll learn to love it even more than the time of us.'

I had lost my home again.

'This will be my last order as your master, so please do not disappoint me.' He kneed down with his usual uplifted smile, 'I want you to forget me and our time together, return to our world and start a wistful life by yourself. You can explore the world and all those things you were so interested in and who knows, maybe you will end up being a great scientist like me?' Tightly embracing the slender grip in one hand, the other slowly moved towards me wanting to rest on my head.

However, before it could even reach me I just let myself burst into nihility, returning inside the sword he closely held to himself.

Surprised his hand stood motionless in the air.

The emptiness beneath his palm feeling cruelly cold.

He lifted it to his hat, pulling down the striped fabric with a quick gesture and along a brief sigh rose from the ground.

His chest felt too heavy to grant him escape from the guilt that he had thought to have finally overcome.

It's strange.

This dim world I fear so much, with the whispers and calls of strangers, at the edge of this raven-colored lake, even though pain is tearing my mind apart, I'm still frightened by this place.

I don't fear the darkness. I fear the loneliness it breathes out. It's trying to break me.

I don't want to be a part of this dreary world... but I'm slowly finding comfort in the pain of my knees and the dryness my eyes are left in after the pouring turns into drops of ink to dissolve in the dreadful water.

Goshu-

This is my last order as your master

…

Urahara stared at the reflection on the sharp blade he stretched out before him.

Something mocking ringing in his voice as he spoke in a delighted tone, 'Oh! Isn't it rude to eavesdrop on your friend?'

'Shut up, I've just arrived.' With small steps the blonde Shinigami found a new pair of yellow eyes glaring at him, 'Anyways, why have you called me here?'

'You shouldn't make such a scary face it makes you look hundreds of years older!' The blonde said happily, bringing the sword down to his side and turning around to face the grunting woman.

Her eyes briefly widen as she saw Hanekyo in his hand, 'So it really was her just now...' She thought, her eyes quickly focusing on the playful smile on her old friend's half-covered face.

Urahara dismissed her strange reaction and started to explain the situation, 'There's someone I want you to escort back to Seireitei. She has come to this world to meet me, but it's not possible to keep her here, she has to return as soon as possible and without catching anyone's attention. Since you're the master of sneaking around unnoticed I thought it best to ask you for help! You haven't been around much lately anyways, right? Spent lots of time dozing off, so this should be a nice chance to get yourself up again, Yoruichi-san!'

'Shut up! People will think I'm just here to get some screen-time!' Yoruichi yelled with as little temper held as he knew her to be able to.

However, 'Your muscles look like they softened a lot too!' Urahara seemed to have been so invested in this carefree character he liked to slide in whenever suited him that he forgot the very basics of what to be aware of when joking around his former captain... Dodge.

Yoruichi landed a hefty punch, hitting that coy grin right off of the blonde's face, throwing him out of balance and almost to the ground if he had not quickly recovered his composure after that painful reminder.

He held a hand on his bleeding nose and smiled nervously, more careful of his choice of words, 'I'm sorry, what I meant was thank you for coming here so quickly.' He gave her an awkward bow.

As no grumpy reply followed from the lilac-haired, Urahara followed her gaze to a certain object at his waist.

She quietly stared at it for a while until those stern eyes finally targeted the confused gray.

'So, you are really sending Hanekyo back?'

Wide-eyed Urahara blinked at his friend, shocked to hear that name from her lips.

Yoruichi let out a long sigh at the speechlessness of the former captain and stared at him with the usual boldness in her eyes, her hands put against her hips, 'I was your captain, is it really that surprising that I noticed someone was living with you? Some thought you were talking to yourself and I didn't argue that, so that they would drop the matter. And with 'some' I mean some of our household spies, who check on the Shinigamis in my division when I'm too busy. It helped that your lazy nature did not let on what a genius you are, but I never intended to cover up for the two of you any further than that. If truth came out that you let a stranger into Seireitei, I'd be curious to listen to your defense.' Finally, a smirk cracked on the serious expression she had showed up with.

Still left without any words Urahara narrowed his eyes and seemed to go through his memories to realize the mistakes he did to get discovered, but nothing came to his mind. So, with a neutral expression he asked in disbelief, 'You wouldn't trust your own household spies, also I never recklessly talked to her in public and I've never sensed anyone close enough to my chambers to hear us. Practically, it would have been impossible for anyone to listen to us talk. So how did you find out about her?'

Her friend's mood seemed to have made a complete turn from jolly and relaxed to dead-serious.

He was too intrigued by her saying my name, to care about hiding his own feelings.

Just the sight of him trying to stand up to her, brought Yoruichi to loudly laugh out.

Surprised he still kept a neutral expression on, 'Yoruichi-san?'

She rubbed her temples and chuckled, her eyes closed, 'My god, look at you! Kisuke... if you want to question others, how about you answer their questions first?'

For a moment Urahara didn't understand what she was hinting at and as it came to him he let out half a chuckle himself, 'Interrogating has never been a strong point of mine.' The blonde joked and both sat down, knowing that there was a lot to talk about.

'You want to know if I'm really sending her back, the answer is yes. I meant everything I said. I want her to return to Seireitei, forget me and live by herself. That's the best choice we have.'

'The best choice, huh?' Now it was Yoruichi's voice, which mocked the blonde. Her eyes were once more fixed on Hanekyo, a warm smile on her lips, incomprehensible to the observing Shinigami, 'The best for exactly what?' She whispered in an unusual soft voice.

'Before I can explain that, how much do you know about Hanekyo?' Urahara seemed to have finally calmed down, but Yoruichi could still clearly see the tension hiding inside that lowered voice.

With a relieved sigh the woman took her eyes off the sword to face her curious friend, her warm smile turning into a friendly grin, 'Not much. I just listened to your conversation with those kids. She really is a Zanpakuto that you've made?'

Urahara lightly touched the blade, the coldness of the metal feeling strangely warm on his skin, 'It was an attempt.'

'An attempt? What a nice way to put it.' She still seemed to mock him, not caring about the turmoil he was in, 'She's such a sweet girl.'

Suddenly she snatched Hanekyo away from the blonde and held it up before her, widely smiling.

Her friend had no chance to react as she suddenly turned Hanekyo's blade towards him, a joyous grin on her lips, 'Just what is it that she sees in you?'

Surprised Urahara reflexively backed away a little and just blinked at the lilac-haired, unable to understand her strange behavior.

Yoruichi closely stared at the light sword in her hand and stood up then, stretching her arms almost too carelessly for her to hold such a sharp weapon.

Urahara stood up as well, visibly unhappy about the fact that someone else was holding the precious item he had so well cared for over the years.

Though she knew his discomfort Hanekyo still remained inside her hand and without any words she just kept smiling at it. Was this her just mocking him again or why did she seem so eager to watch those conflicted thoughts run through his head, telling him to immediately take it back from her.

'A Zanpakuto' She laughed. More than just mockery, it seemed like she wanted to torture him, because her next words caused the Shinigami to finally lose that false calmness again, 'How many have you fought with this?'

Within a single blink he had appeared beside Yoruichi, her hands left empty, but her smirk still growing as she tilted her head to look at the serious expression of her friend.

'Hanekyo isn't meant to fight.' He replied to her taunting question in a dry tone.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and spoke in surprise, still smirking, 'Huh? What? A Zanpakuto that is not meant to fight? Just who would need that?'

And there it came. His eyes widen and Yoruichi could clearly see it.

The realization of what she was doing.

With a little chuckle the light-footed woman turned around to the speechless and grabbed the cold blade, smiling, 'So there's more to her, isn't there?' She pushed the blade closer to the blonde's face, 'Tell me Kisuke, before you make me take this girl away' Her smirk finally dropped and her eyes strictly glared at the silent man, 'What is the 'worst case' scenario you've come up with?'

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, a calm whisper swung at the sharp eyes before him,

'My death.'

Speechless his friend quickly pushed away the unexpected words, taking small steps back.

Only after she had gotten quite a gap between her and the unnaturally mellow guy, her head tilted back to glance once more at that serious-looking face.  
'Your death... How? What could possibly make you believe in your own death, if nothing has so far?

You have been in dangerous situations and yeah, not everyone desires for you to be still breathing, but you've managed to play against the odds and always make it out alright! If this is just a lie to lift the guilt from your shoulders, then cut it out and stand to your decisions like a man! You ought to show your student that her master has thoroughly thought about this, so she can live with herself when he deems her misplaced at his side!'

No change in those foggy eyes.

'My, I've never known you to be of compassionate nature. It's however more than that. Kyo-chan isn't meant for a fight, but that doesn't mean she isn't useful if the one wielding the blade knows what it's capable of. To exhaust its full potential, Kyo-chan must enter a state of an emotion that shakes her whole being. Even without my knowledge about her, there are others who are clever enough to figure out as much or at least are willing to try it out. But they won't succeed with sheer violence. They will come to understand that she does not hold fury great enough to trigger her powers. There's only one thing that could force Kyo-chan to fight, the only reason she has fought. And that's... To protect me.' He glanced at his arms. 'If someone would succeed in capturing me or convince her that my life was in danger unless she obeyed their command, and I can't guarantee for that to not happen, then Kyo-chan would be pushed into a corner, in the end giving up herself and allowing her strength to be misused for the sake of my well-being. The only solution to avoid such a scenario, would be to eliminate the only element of value for the girl.'

'By killing yourself.' Yoruichi whispered, her eyes wide. They would be able to stop Hanekyo, she thought, he should know that, surely, he did, it was the very simple fact of her fighting at all that turned her friend's stomach.

She knew who he was so vaguely talking about as well. Someone who could plan this far, obtaining such detailed knowledge about one of his creations and who was able to capture the former captain.

There was only one man whose vicious schemes would fit these cunning treats.

He lowered Hanekyo to his side, not breaking eye-contact with the silent woman.

'I am not playing against the odds. I'm acknowledging even the most unlikely possibilities, so I can meet them with the required preparations. You worry that she won't be save on her own, I thought about that as well. It was the first thing I considered. What if someone attacked her over there? Well, from what I've seen today, she has gained remarkable physical strength, enough to defend herself. Judging from past observations I'm also convinced that she will avoid crowded places, as her behavior resembles very much the of a wild animal. She does not easily trust others and is careful enough to stay away from strangers. She does not mind the life of a lone one, there are no further developed urges for social interactions. She'll be satisfied once she finds a calm place for herself. And she knows how to hide her reiatsu well enough to not be spotted. It's a safer life for her to live and a much happier one.'

Yoruichi gloomily stared at the expressionless blade.

There was no point in arguing, she was in no position to question his predictions, with that thought firmly plastered inside her mind, the reasonable concern had of no place to defend further objections.

'Alright.' She briefly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, 'We'll do it your way, Kisuke.'

Determination returned to the piercing suns as they glared right at the pale man's face.

'I'll take her back to Seireitei, so prepare the gate.'

Holding back whatever emotion had now roamed through his head, the blonde just gave her a small nod, 'Thank you'

Ururu, Jinta and Tessai helped the somber man to prepare the Senkaimon.

He had told Yoruichi that it could very well take hours until the gate would be completely ready for them to pass through, so meanwhile she might as well talk with the kids upstairs, who were still mildly upset about the results of their quest for reunion and unrealistic happy endings.

Yoruichi had no interest in getting involved any deeper into this hopeless conflict. She was no child and even children wouldn't sulk like those three for such an unspectacular matter, at least if those were children of her Clan she assured herself.

That said, boredom seemed to quickly engulf the older woman, surprising the self-proclaimed scientist as she asked for a conversation with the girl, for who all of this trouble had come forth.

Reluctantly he agreed, seeing as he had to soon get her out of that sword anyways.

Perhaps Yoruichi's stricter, rational nature could even help the girl to come to terms with her new life.

This day surely had the man's head filled with more wishful thoughts than he'd like.

While the four worked on the gate in the training room and the three friends sat upstairs in the shop, brooding, Yoruichi sat in her friend's room, Hanekyo displayed before her.

'There's no reason to wait for someone to force you out, you will want to say farewell to your friends face-to-face and I'm not as insensible as I might appear.'

With not much of an expression on her face she stared at the blade, until finally the girl had shown herself, kneeing before the older one.

Pale skin, almost translucent, wrapped beneath thick white fabric, a strangely blueish gleam to it. Hair flowing from the head, deprived of all colors, few of it strains swinging before eyes of melted gold, shattering the solitary aura of that body.

How anyone could mistake this to be a normal soul was beyond her.

She did not speak or look up at her, Yoruichi observed, feeling a chill wind sweep through the room.

But there was no coolness touching her skin. Her Insides were sucking in the warmth of comfort, releasing a tiresome cold in her hands and mind, bringing her muscles to tighten unbecomingly for the harmless situation it was.

'You have heard our conversation, haven't you?' Yoruichi ignored her body's strange reaction and continued to approach the quiet girl.

No words left her mouth, just a shook of her head and the pulling of both corners of her lips into the most humanly distressed expression you could imagine for something appearing so very different from one.

'I see... I guess you were quite busy with other thoughts.' Yoruichi closely stared at her face, slowly reaching out a hand to the reddened cheeks, her thumb lightly whipping the rest of those 'busy thoughts' off of them.

Finally, the four suns met and beneath two of sharper nature, grew a comforting smile.  
'He's an idiot of greater extends than he'll ever know. You are his student, so it would only make sense for you to take over some of that stupidity. It's painful to watch you both go on and on 'thinking' like little children.'

She left her hand leaning against that warm cheek, chuckling at the wondrous eyes staring back at her, 'He's quite intelligent. Your master. He thinks about a lot of rubbish I wouldn't even find in me to care about if my life depended on it. He tries to be a genius, but truthfully-spoken, there's no such a man who can correctly determine the past, present and future. As surprising as this might be to you, Kisuke is just a Shinigami, he purposely makes mistakes to build a basis for his numerous-steps plans. He's not selfless or heroic, so it's not that wrong to call him arrogant or blame him for his actions. However, he's an honest man and if he says that it's best for you to leave his side, then know that he really means those words as they were spoken. He cares about you, Hanekyo. Be sure of it.'

Those bright eyes narrowed at the lilac-haired, reawakening the previous rain of chills.

Dropping the sharp pain onto her, word by word, through her chest.

'I know Goshujin-sama cares. If not, the sorrow it brought him wouldn't have led to those calls of despair.' She placed a hand over her stomach, gazing at the sword before her, her voice like splintered glass, small fragments of sounds, clear yet fragile enough to disappear in the wind, 'But it's of no meaning... I don't care if I'm of no meaning to him, other than for him to use me. I'm content with being what I was supposed to be. I'm not begging for his approval of me as an equal, I'm not anything that needs or deserves to be cared about in that way. I'm only begging to be allowed to stay with him, to be used to protect him... It was the sole purpose I believed to live for.  
If that is taken from me, just who am I?'

'Hanekyo' Surprised eyes looked at themselves, yet one pair gleaming, biting the pauses of silence with vigorous strength in each emotion they expressed.

Yoruichi's hand moved on its own, leaving the comfort of warmth for the cold of her own compassion, laying down on her crossed legs.

No smile would have naturally returned to the perplex woman after hearing these heavy words, while a cheerful image of that girl haunted the speechless.

Silence ruthlessly clung to their conversation, barely loosening its grip as Yoruichi could finally sort her thoughts and feelings about the student's crisis, 'I couldn't tell you.'

Wasn't it cruel to ask such a thing, when you very well knew that there was no answer, Yoruichi thought, staring at the blade.

The reflection of her own eyes starting to whirl in the pool of steel, getting blurrier and lighter, until it vanished and memories returned.

[Memories IV: Yoruichi POV]

'Agh, I can't believe that lazy bastard didn't show up again!' The woman's voice loudly ran through the empty streets, possibly purposely kept empty, since no idiot would even dare to make eye contact when the captains was in such a fury like today.

Not that she would have let it out on others, she was very well capable to control her own feelings, after all she was a captain.

But god dammit, if she didn't wish for some clueless Shinigami to show their face and pray for it to stick together once she's finished venting out what was only one man's fault. Urahara Kisuke's.

She had promoted him not long ago to be her vice-captain. He was clearly superior to his comrades, strength wise and intelligence wise. He was ideal for this position and what relief it would be to have someone so skilled take care of those nasty mountains of paperwork for her.

'Ideal my ass!' Heavy steps left their marks deep and boiling in the dirt, she was burning with rage.

If this had been the first time, she would have let it pass with a small sigh of disapproval. But it was the 6th time that Shinigami had not come to a pre-announced meeting!

Just what was he thinking!? If he was planning to make a fool out of her in front of all the other captains, he surely managed to do just that!  
'Are you having problems leading your division, Yoruichi-san?, getting mocked by that smug guy is the last thing I need right now! Where the hell is he!? KISUKE!'

Her subordinates hid poorly in the shadows.  
Their knees rattling like chimes in the midst of a whirlwind.

Yoruichi was thankful for their fear, because she knew none of those weakling's noises would be of the blonde. It at least helped her to guide herself through the narrow side streets, reaching the only place that she could have thought of as where that dubious guy would loaf around.

Her foot place on the door she just needed one firm kick to break the door open and as she had suspected, there he was, peacefully sleeping like a child! No more of this nonsense!  
She marched into the small chamber, the door falling back behind her.

She was just about to tear the fresh vice-captain into thousands of little pieces, planning to teach him true humiliation.

However, as she just opened her mouth, the door behind her suddenly opened.

'You!?' Baffled the annoyed woman was now left in shock, 'How is that even-!?'  
The visitor seemed to immediately understand her confusion and tried to explain himself,

'Yoruichi-san! I haven't expected you here! At least not so early...'

'KISUKE, WHAT is this thing!?'

'Well, that friendly fellow is just a prototype of an experiment I'm working on, no need to worry!' Of course, he sounded as easy-going as always. Not caring for one single piece of common sense, must he have been very well aware why his captains had showed up in his room in the first place.

He simply ignored the whole situation and walked pass her to his motionless doppelganger, throwing him off into a corner and himself before the desk that lifeless shell had occupied before.

'It's yet far from getting finished. I need more time and those pieces might work better if I choose lighter material for the skin.' Muttering to himself, he seemed to have forgotten about Yoruichi, or at least he had deemed their conversation to be over.

Nothing the woman took fancy to, was he in no position to make such special requests.

'Oi, Kisuke.'  
Genius or not, he still remained her subordinate and thus had to act accordingly.

Of course, no normal response followed from this strange man and he just gave a quiet sound as a sign of him listening, while his head's back was all Yoruichi could see, bobbing lightly from side to side.  
He was fumbling with some sort of metal, judging from the sounds of it.

'I've agreed to let you do whatever it is you're doing here, because you seemed to be somewhat serious about this science stuff and I won't lie, I'm curious myself, to see what you can come up with. HOWEVER. The agreement we made was that I wouldn't interfere with your experiments and you wouldn't prioritize them before your duties as a Shinigami and moreover as a vice-captain! We had this very same talk over and over again, for each you've found an excuse regarding emergencies and alike that were none! Sneaking out of Seireitei to find some measly little flower is no emergency!'  
'It was a rare herb I needed to proceed with my work, also Yoruichi-san, don't be like this.'  
He put back down whatever he held in his hands and turned around to face her with a smile, 'You usually aren't one to speak with such strictness. I've planned to finish all of the paperwork today anyways.'

Yoruichi let out an annoyed sigh and stomped her foot, consciously showing the blonde the anger still boiling inside her.

'You're right, I don't like all of the captain's duties either, but like it or not. If you get into such a position, you'll have to take responsibilities and accept having to read reports about the uneventful expeditions of your people and all of this signing. Seriously, if your greatest pain comes from exhausting your wrist during paperwork as a fighter, then you really are one to pity.'  
She lifted her arms up to stretch, her body well-timed showing what those hour long sessions of sitting in the captain's room had done to her former inexhaustible strength and vitality.

'See? You'd be better sparing some time for training than wasting away in a room like that.'

'Don't think you can get yourself out of this by distracting me again.'  
'Why, Yoruichi-san! I'd never dare anything so insolent!'  
She closely stared at his wide smile, knowing the truth of its false innocence.

'I'll let you and your experiments in peace and unharmed if you finish all of the paperwork you've neglected by noon and bring them to the captain's chamber.'

She walked to the door, tilting her face back to send the blonde a wide grin before leaving him in silence, 'Oh, and this is not a command. It's a THREAT.'

And so, for the next hours her subordinate did as he was told, delivering a huge stack of papers to the captain's chamber, to her very surprise.

'Kisuke actually did it?' She thought impressed, while looking through the freshly written reports.

Well, she knew he would be a good vice-lieutenant, if he just got his arse up and pushed himself through these boring tasks.

Now that she's done with this, there would be enough time for her to return to her training, work her mind and body once again.

With herself in high moods she threw herself out the door, ready to sprint to her very own training grounds.

She had almost left her division as something odd caught her eye.

Stopping all at once, her legs stepped back, watching from on top of a roof a strange figure hiding in the shadows of the buildings.

Who was that? No Shinigami uniform, no perceptible reiatsu, no face she had seen before.

Yoruichi jumped on top of another roof, carefully getting closer to that suspicious person, her own reiatsu suppressed in case they were able to sense it.

She hovered over the stranger, having successfully sneaked up on them.

With one light-footed jump she landed right behind the stranger, her presence finally noticed as she spoke up, 'What are you doing here?'

In response that unknown figure just jumped in shock, seemingly having been lost in thought.

They quickly turned around and Yoruichi could make out the face of nothing but a child.

A young girl whose face seemed to be rushed with concern as she saw the one standing behind her.

'I-I...' Her voice was no good either, trembling just like the rest of her body.

Even for an intruder such a reaction would be too much.

If Yoruichi didn't know it any better, she'd have been sure for this kid to start crying at any moment.

She let out a sigh and put her hands to her hips, 'Then answer me this first, who are you?'

The girl didn't speak, but closely stared at the woman's face, her body suddenly completely calm.

Yoruichi couldn't tell if it was the length of time they stared at her, or the intensity of those bright yellow eyes that made her slowly feel uncomfortable.

After a long pause between the two, the child suddenly started smiling and bowed at her.  
'It's nice to meet you, Yoruichi-sama.'  
The woman's eyes widened, 'How do you know my name?'  
The girl kept smiling in a friendly manner, almost excited, 'I didn't recognize you at first since I've never seen you, but I've heard you two talk a lot, mostly about Goshujin-sama's duties. It's thanks to Yoruichi-sama that he can keep working on the things he loves, you have my deepest gratitude for that.' Once more this kid bowed at the perplex woman.

Yoruichi tried to put the pieces together in her head, but she couldn't figure out who this kid was and who she was talking about.

'Your master? Since you know my name, would you like to tell me yours?'  
The girl seemed surprised for a moment, quickly bowed then, 'I'm sorry! Please forgive me my rudeness! I was just so excited to finally meet one of Goshujin-sama's friends.' Again a smile had drawn onto her lips, yet her eyes were narrowed and it wasn't the previous excitement floating inside them.

Yoruichi couldn't help but think that her face looked somewhat lonely.

'I was named Hanekyo by Goshujin-sama, Yoruichi-sama's vice-lieutenant.'

'My vice-lieutenant?' Shocked she blinked at the little girl, 'Urahara Kisuke?' She couldn't tell how much she could trust the words of a stranger.

Though this kid didn't seem to be lying.

'Hanekyo... I can't remember him telling me about you and so what are you doing in Seireitei?

Master or not, outsiders are prohibited in here for various reasons.'

The girl's voice was quite gentle and calm, 'Hai, Goshujin-sama told me as much, that's why I'm actually not allowed to leave his room.'

'His room?' Yoruichi asked intrigued by her vice-lieutenant's secret.

She gave the woman a light nod, 'I've been living with Goshujin-sama.'

'You've been living with him?' Her eyes clearly showed her disbelief, but somehow it was nothing she wouldn't expect of that weird man.

She closed her eyes, her mind boiling with thoughts of what to do about this kid, 'So, you live with Kisuke and you've been hiding inside his room so he wouldn't get into trouble for hiding a stranger inside his division, right?'

Again, the girl just quietly nodded. Yoruichi noticed that her eyes had been mostly directed at the ground, it wasn't easy to tell if she was just shy or if she had thoughts on her own that brought her concern.

'So, why have you left his room then?'

Surprised the girl looked up, had she expected to be punished?

Yoruichi smiled at the widened eyes of the little one, 'Kisuke, wouldn't be so careless to let you wander around on your own.'  
The previous innocent smile returned to her lips, 'Goshujin-sama has worked a lot on his experiments, even through the nights. As Yoruichi-sama entered the room this morning he had just left to catch some fresh air to get back to work, but Yoruichi-sama was upset that he neglected his work as a vice-lieutenant, so he overdid it and right after bringing Yoruichi-sama the finished papers, he immediately collapsed in front of his desk. He's been working so much and his body can't keep up any longer...' Her expression slowly saddened, 'I... I wanted to look for something in the village outside Seireitei that might help him, so he won't exhaust himself like this any longer...'

Her small hand slid inside her white kimono, pulling out a little transparent container, a brighter smile on her lips, 'A man gave me these, as I told him I was looking for something to help Goshujin-sama. He said they would make him happy and give him lots of energy!'

She reached into the container and handed Yoruichi one of the small items inside it.

Curious the woman glanced at the colorful packaging, instantly identifying the object with a doubtful expression, 'Chocolate?'

'Hai! The man said it's the best cure for exhaustion!'  
Yoruichi immediately understood that it was nothing new for a merchant to trick you into buying his products, but looking at the happy face of this child, she did feel a little sorry.

She couldn't tell her that the man had tricked her.

Yoruichi could see from her facial expressions and her voice that this little kid deeply cared for the blonde and just had the purest intend of helping him.

'In that case, I guess I can't do anything else but...' She thought, briefly closing her eyes, smiling at the girl the next moment as she ate the piece of chocolate, 'Amazing! I already feel much more energized!' She held her arm up, theatrically placing one hand on her biceps, 'Kisuke will be working twice as fast with these! You really got lucky there, Hanekyo! And as a thanks for sharing this little treasure with me, I'll act as if I hadn't seen you. So quickly hurry back to your master and share it with him as well, alright?'  
The girl's face seemed to be shining with happiness.

She gave a quick nod and just took few steps to rush back to Kisuke's room as she suddenly stopped and turned back around.  
Wondered Yoruichi smiled at her, was she overdoing it with her acting after all?

The child's bright yellow eyes seemed to glimmer and there was a light redness blooming on her pale cheeks, her voice once more gentle but something felt off, 'I'm really happy I got to talk to Yoruichi-sama.'

That moment was the first time Yoruichi had felt the sharpness of those eyes' sorrow run through her chest.

The first and the last time she had seen me.

Until Goshujin-sama had called her that is...

Yoruichi stared at the girl before her, no smile, no sorrow was left inside those eyes.

The Senkaimon was ready and so were the participants for this dull play.

Various faces masked in a calm fashion, not leaving much of an impression on the importance of the situation. The two leading roles, facing each other, while at one's side a girl stood, big-eyed, tanks of water and the emptiness of missing life. The air drew thin, even though none of them held to gasp for air the feared moment had come so close, loudly entering their reality as the lilac-haired stepped back to the portal, ready to leave at any moment.

'Kyo-chan, Yoruichi-san will guide you back and then you'll be able to live free of anything.'  
'Hai.'

'I'll keep your sword here so no one will be able to use it. You'll live only to your own heart's command.' Urahara's voice was clear, untouched and for everyone to hear.

'Hai.'

Ichigo suddenly stepped forward, 'Wait a second! If you take her sword, how will she defend herself in case something happens!?'

Urahara didn't bother to turn around to the loud boy, his eyes were fixed on the quiet girl before him, 'There's no need for that. For the little dangers that await her, her physical strength will be all that's needed.' His voice gentler he closely watched the dim eyes, 'Kyo-chan, there's another thing. You may live freely, but you have to stay away from other souls and Shinigamis. You can't have someone be aware of your existence. These are my last commands as your master.'

'Hai.'

It was not a conscious choice, but the tears a farewell should bring had been missing.

I had cried them all, for each moment I felt the life you gave me, I spent a tear and now there no longer was something for me to cry about.

Strength was no longer found in my voice, so all I can do now is whisper and let you lead my life for one last time, Goshu-...

'Let's go now, we don't have much time!' Yoruichi shouted from the back.

Without looking up even once at the face of the man, whose smile I had always imagined right before my eyes, I bowed at them and turned to the woman behind me, slowly walking up to the door, away from this world I had just entered.

Yoruichi stepped beside me, 'Are you ready?'  
'Ha-'  
'Hanekyo! Stop this!' A loud voice had brought the two of us to stand still at once.

Surprised I turned around to see the owner of that pained voice, the unbearable image of a broken heart reaching far across to mine, spending the tears I can't, 'Are you really going to just leave!? Weren't you the one who told us how much you wanted to return to your master!? Weren't you walking all of these years to find him!? Are you just going to give up, when you've finally found him!?'

'Rukia-san...' The bright eyes widened even more at the sound of the girl's despaired voice.

Tessai grabbed Rukia's shoulder, trying to calm her, 'Please, Kuchiki-san, it's for Hanekyo-sama's own safety.'

Rukia pulled herself out of his grip and built fists, shouting once more, this time at the silent shopkeeper, 'I don't care about Urahara-san's predictions! If Hanekyo-san should be in danger then he should protect her, just like she has been wishing to do all of this time!' her voice got gentler again as she looked at her friend's surprised face, 'Hanekyo-san, you have fought this whole time against the possibilities of never seeing Urahara-san again, you have endured everything for the slight hope of finding him and even though... even though he did such cruel things once you've returned, you still stood loyal and trusted him!

... I don't want to see Goshujin-sama hurting himself any longer... I don't want him to be in such pain... so if this is the only way to stop it... If it'll make Goshujin-sama happy again, I'll be glad to accept Benihime-sama's blade.

You've always acted out of your kindness for others, only wishing for them to be well and not thinking once about yourself...

But...I'm really happy to hear that Goshujin-sama is alright... Thank you for relieving me from my concerns. Knowing that my master is happy and found new companions to protect him, just that fact alone is enough to calm my heart. While there might be still that desire of wanting to see Goshujin-sama once more, I'm just happy knowing he is well and safe, so... As a sign of my appreciation, I'll accept any punishment you find appropriate for me.

You've only spoken with kindness and warmth for your master... caring so much for him that you questioned yourself for fearing how he would react...

I don't belong to that world...

And yet, you still came her, because returning to your master's side was more important than any fear or any hardship you had to overcome!

Are you just going to abandon what you've been fighting for all of this time!? If you leave now, you will never see him again, Hanekyo-san, please! Please, just for once, think about your own feelings first! You've finally found your master!'

'I didn't and I no longer can...'

A sad smile drew onto my lips, the bitterness in my voice drowning even the loneliness of those few words, spoken in grief, 'I no longer can find my master... because he doesn't exist anymore.'  
Wide-eyed Rukia stared back at me, no shouts or words following.

I bowed deeply at the three, who had helped this hopeless stranger, who had risked themselves to fulfill the wish of someone, something so meaningless.

'I will never forget the kindness you've treated me with. Please no longer waste your time on the likes of me and forgive me for not being able to return the gift you gave me. Orihime-san, Ichigo-san and Rukia-san. I... won't be able to see you again...' Tears finally escaped from the dull light, falling onto the grounds, my voice trembling against my efforts of trying to stay strong, to not show any pain or weakness that would haunt the gentle mind of him, 'B-but... I hope... that even after we part, you... will remember me as a friend!'

The three were perplex, exchanged glances and altogether felt their chests falling heavier with the weight of their own sadness.

Ichigo took a step forward and shouted in the strongest voice he could, 'We'll stay friends until the very end, Hanekyo!'

Everyone...

I looked up at the agonized smiles, carrying my own, soaked in the colors of their figures that were no longer to lighten my path. Was it darkness and silence, always those two, before my eyes.

I no longer belong to your sides... not as a friend... not as someone who could be allowed that title... any title... just like I'm no longer anything to you, Goshu-... no... because now you too have to become nothing to me, so you can live freely, without wasting any more thoughts on something so useless and troublesome...

They watched the two enter the gate and vanish, no sound, no voice to give significance to the emptiness it left between them.

The man I had not once looked at this whole time, walked pass his comrades and waved his hand in a light-hearted gesture, 'I'll rest now, Jinta, Urururu, go ahead and clean up in front of the shop.'

'Would you like for me to bring some tea to your room, Urahara-dono?' The blonde gave a small yawn and smiled, 'Thanks and as for our guests, I'd think than Kuchiki-san will have to return now and the two of you should go home to rest as well. Bye bye'

He didn't pay any attention to the tension between the group and there was no reason for him to do so. Silently he had gotten to his room, no sounds emerging as he opened the door.

Interestingly enough, there was no sound at all since Yoruichi and I were devoured by that gate.

Not even his steps, which he could clearly feel to be heavy, made any noise landing on the thin tatami sheets.

He sat down on the ground, Tessai had put the futon away he had laid in before, the small room seeming somewhat bigger than usual.

His body yearned to fall back into the soft fabric. What was this exhaustion falling over him?

His eyes already narrowed about to close, he reached out for another piece of fabric. Thick blankets wrapped around an item of nostalgia and harsh reality.

His senses were completely distorted that even the word of that girl felt heavy to the trained former captain.

He slowly unwrapped the fabrics, something falling out from beneath, mildly waking the sleepy man's curiosity, 'Hn?'  
His vision had already gotten blurry with the sleepiness taking over his mind, so he brought the little piece of paper closer to his face, slowly reading the hectic scribbling on it, 'It's no longer yours' He mumbled the message out loud, about to put it down, as his consciousness suddenly returned and his eyes jumped open in an instant, 'No, she can't have-!'

He quickly tore the fabrics away, revealing not a sword but just some rusted plank of steel.

His heart started racing so fast it pulled him up the floor and in a panic Urahara rushed out of his room, accidentally running into Tessai who was just about to bring him his tea. The cup fell to the ground just like its content and the tall man looked after his friend in concern, 'What is wrong Urahara-dono!?' 'I need to contact her, NOW!' The blonde just yelled back, hurrying downstairs.

Left confused Tessai peeked into the usually calm man's room, noticing the fabrics and the piece of paper beside it.

Against his deep understanding for privacy, he still picks it up and reads the message scribbled across it, 'By throwing her away, you also threw away your right to be this sword's owner. If you can't protect one then you don't deserve to protect the other, Kisuke. It's no longer yours. -Yoruichi'

Urahara hit the wall, his mind running with the pressure of thousand, 'What is she thinking!? If someone finds her with that sword, then-!' He needed to calm down and figure out what to do, but the thoughts ran wild inside his mind. It wasn't just the consequences that tortured him, but the loss of something holding such precious memories, and Yoruichi understood that.

That's why she decided to take them away from the person, who had stolen the past and the future of the one he ought to protect.

'Yoruichi-sama, that is-!?'

Shocked I stared at the item Yoruichi held before me, her expression neutral.

'Take it. It's yours.'

Perplex I just stared at the clean blade, unable to form any coherent thoughts, 'But Goshuji-, I mean, Urahara-sama said he'd keep it in that world...!'  
'Yeah, that's what he wanted. I disagreed. Now take it, it's yours.'

Insecure what to do, I ended up listening to Yoruichi's instructions and took the sword from her hands, a strange feeling spreading in mine.

It seemed like centuries since I had consciously held it. It felt... warm.

My eyes narrowed at the light steel in my hands, still, concern swayed in its reflection, 'but why?'

'He will be upset once he notices. He will want to have me help him bring it back, since he's in exile. But neither I or the other 3 will do that. Kisuke sent you away, to live a life in complete isolation and this sword was what consoled him, the memories it held helped him to make this decision, knowing he would have it to feel better about the situation. I guess I was just angry at the way he treated such an innocent little girl.' She smiled at me, gently ruffling my hair, 'You'll be fine, Kyo-chan. I can't let myself get caught there, so I won't be able to stay with you, but if something should happen, run into the village and try to hide there, it will be harder to find you between other souls.' She softly placed her hand on the girl's cheek, kneeing before her, her eyes sincerely looking up at the young face, 'If you go to crowded places, hide the sword beneath your kimono and try to avoid eye contact. Walk only at the sides of the streets and try to make yourself invisible and not catch too much attention, alright?'

Yoruichi watched her eyes narrow, the sadness returning to them, though a smile rested on her lips, 'Thank you, Yoruichi-sama.'

Yoruichi pulled her in for a hug and lightly patted her back, 'You'll be fine, okay?'

'Hai.' The weak voice whispered beside her ear and Yoruichi brought herself to finally let go, giving the little girl one last strong nod before vanishing.

The last command of my master...

No sound, no voices, silence wrapped itself around the small body, entertaining itself with the little pulses beneath its chest.

I stared at the sword inside my hands and walked into the forest before me.

Deeper and deeper, until I had finally reached a place, dark and untouched by man's hands, with the tree's so tall that barely any sunlight managed to hit the ground, yet grass grew wildly around the wood.

Quietly I sat down, my back closely leaning against one of them, the sword wrapped inside my arms.

The warmth I followed running through each, was it bringing coldness to my lips?  
I couldn't feel the air as they closed, but I imagined them before me, trembling, soaked.

With narrowed eyes I stared at the clear blade, my neck relaxing letting it all drop to its hilt.

\- End Chapter V: An Act Of Kindness -

*note that there are two different terms for heart in Japanese, one refers to the biological heart and the other to one's consciousness ( _kokoro_ ). _kokoro_ can also mean 'soul'


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter VI: The Merciful Company -

With short legs it travels over the splintered bark, mud one of the many obstacles keeping it from rushing to the other side.

So small and fragile, it would just melt under your touch. What were they made of? None came close, none looked at her. Even as she held out her hand, only the sky's cold mercy would wet her dirty skin. Rather than the softness of her palm, they preferred the rough surface of the tall-standing trees. Insects, I had been watching them for a long time I felt. Neglecting my warmth, flying right pass me into the other parts of darkness between the tangling branches and the welcoming scent of pines. My body, mirroring the calmness of the living around, had almost turned into a tree itself.

Barely moving, small breaths taken once in a while, eyes staring at the request of companionship that just wouldn't find anything but wind and light stroking over its slender figure.

They never came close enough for me to be able to tell why they were repeating the same march up the trees and back down right before sunset. Were they hungry? Did they even know that they were repeating themselves? Were they aware of time? It was difficult to be, when you weren't careful enough to look up at the veils of light falling from the moon or sun and sometimes neither.

Which had I seen the last time I had my eyes gaze at the rich green heads of these wooden bodies? I spared the sky another glance, while both hands rested on the white fabric loosely bound around my chest. 'It was the moon.' I whispered and returned to the position I had apparently held long enough for my eyes to immediately find the humble creatures resting on the same spot they did earlier. Whenever 'earlier' was. I had no need for sleep and I couldn't sleep just to make time pass quicker had I to still be careful. Beneath the tips of my fingers, underneath the thick fabric I clearly felt its cold breath, steel crying out so loudly with the warmth of flesh imprisoning it, hidden away from both light and darkness it had been even less aware of time and space than I. Its blade crooked and dull, it was a sword, but none, a weapon, but none, something eyes could recognize, but not what they saw, like me, it was one thing and yet another. A Zanpakuto, was its blade meant to represent itself or its owner? My eyes briefly widened as his face had almost sneaked into my mind. I tried my best to not think about the past, to not think at all, just so that I wouldn't remember anything that would endanger the duty I had been given. I feared the passing of time. I feared having thoughts break the calmness I could sit in. I wished to be one of the clueless insects I had been watching. I desired to throw out my mind and thoughts to just rest here for whatever time it took until I could successfully end the last command he had trusted me with. But after so many days of solitary had gone by, even the years I kept searching for him seemed less merciless than the present I could no longer even do as much as call out to the man, who once had been my master. 'Goshu... Goshujin-sama... At the very end I really wanted to say, what an idiot Goshujin-sama is, that I can't just stop seeing him as the one I own every second of my life to, no matter how much I even try for his sake, Goshujin-sama will always be my master.' My eyes sunk to the ground, relieving themselves of the shapeless weight they carried, a bitter smile slipping through underneath. I had to stop, before I'd lose myself inside these thoughts, I had scolded myself, but it had already been too late. The patches of ignorance I used to build these safe walls had simply been blown to the ground, scattered at my feet as I pulled my knees in and fell into a desperate embrace for protection. I wasn't aware of the living around me any longer. I wasn't careful. It was me who melted beneath the warmth of the sun, tears adorning the ends of both my sleeves, my face red and netted with agony I so hopelessly tried to not let out again. The forest had always been quiet, only few brushes of wind through the green and the mild sounds its inhabitants made had been always luring in the shadows. And just now a new sound had been presented to its faint melody. Just like the flapping of wings, the rattling of cascades, it seemed so natural to the daily humming of the trees. Between the branches peeking into the sky and the bushes' feet, leaves were singing along the voiceless sobbing of a feeble heart. But with time thoughts and tears alike came to a halt and nature sucked in the stranger hiding in its arms, claiming it as theirs.

'Taichou, we got a reply from the 12th division. They said they will offer us their assistance once we sent them a full report of the recent mission. But it might take a while, since they are in the middle of some sort of project.' Eyes glanced at the tall for further instructions, but what harshness one might expect to see inside the eyes of an experienced fighter, was not just missing but completely unthinkable on that man's face. It was gentle in its features and the only worry it could cause another was concern for the man himself; pale enough it was to make the lack of vulgarity the more cause for the subordinates' guesses, as to what it would take to change that subtleness.

'I understand. Please send someone over to my chambers once we have safely returned.' The blonde Shinigami gave a firm nod and distanced himself again from his captain's side, while the group of 6 were running back to their division, leaving a truly tiresome and long mission behind. They had almost reached Seireitei, merely a sprint through these patches of forest standing between his subordinates and the treatment they needed. They had gotten themselves in quite a situation and even though he fully trusted his men, they were still young and never had to face greater troubles than what little crimes they found laying around them. And recently things had gotten more troubling, more than any of the captains would have liked. Except perhaps for one. But that person was nothing the captain liked to compare to the ordinary. He was different in many ways, so it should be a delight to be soon working with him. There really was no time for himself to rest once they returned. He'd rather immediately write those reports and start investigating these strange incidents. The only reason they had asked him to take over this unfitting task was because it was a serious matter, that required a captain's leadership. And the other captains, well, they were plagued with duties themselves. It wasn't unusual for a captain to leave Seireitei though, yet his departure made everyone's bones shiver in his Division. Perhaps he should tell them to have a little more faith in him? He let out a small sigh, planning his duties upon arrival. However, those gentle eyes widened at once, gaining the attention of the ones surrounding him. 'What is it captain!?' A young brunette asked, seemingly still energetic from today's events. They watched the white-haired stop all of the sudden and did the same in confusion, 'Is it a fever? Are you not feeling well? Would you like to rest?' Another young woman asked, her words slipping through her lips almost too easily to have just been thought about at that instance. The pale man's eyes were still marked with surprise, until he finally closed them and looked at the group with his usual serenity, 'Please go ahead without me.' Puzzled they stared at him, 'We can wait for you to rest a little, if you're feeling unwell. It would be irresponsible to leave you alone.' He stared back at them, 'It's not about my well-being. There's something I need to take care of. Also, it would be more irresponsible of a captain to his subordinates wait for him, while they are clearly exhausted enough to not be able to get back until sunrise.' A different type of captain he may be, but a captain nevertheless and his subordinates knew to respect his orders and finally followed his instructions, leaving him alone a midst of trees and cool air. He waited for them to have gained a certain distance, before he turned to run as well. 'It was somewhere here! It's pitch black, but I'm sure I've just felt it!'

He swiftly turned his head from side to side, while following their path back. It was only a weak feeling, but he had sensed someone's reiatsu just then. Spinning on his heels and looking around himself, puzzled WHY he could sense someone out here, the Shinigami finally caught sight of another figure. Carefully he walked his way through the woods, standing before an old acquaintance. 'Could it be... Hanekyo-san?' He spoke to the statue-like person, sitting against a tree, but no response came from her. None was needed. Even during the night, he could clearly make out her short white-hair and yellow eyes, though they seemed dim and colorless. Though he felt perplex finding her, his immediate thoughts were of other nature, 'Why are you here all by yourself?' There was a mildness to his voice, while still showing great concern. His eyes closely inspected me as if to make sure that I wasn't hurt. 'Even for our standards you look too pale. Are you alright?' He was about to step closer, but my face suddenly shot up to glare at him, while protectively wrapping my arms around my chest, 'W-what do you want!?' He noticed how raspy my voice sounded, like it had rusted in silence. But all of this was too confusing. He had let Kuchiki and her two friends take this girl into the human world. Why would she be here? And more importantly why is she alone? Yet when he looked at her, she seemed puzzled and lost herself.

He decided to approach her carefully to not scare the girl and gave her a warm smile, 'I suppose you may not recognize me in the dark. I'm Ukitake Juushirou, captain of the 13th division. We had met, I'd like to say, 3 months ago?' He squatted down, to be on the same level, while facing me, hoping it would ease my fears, 'May I ask, why you're here? I thought you had been reunited with your master?' It could have been something else than worry, a sense for seething trouble? But his gentle manners had calmed the racing heart of the one lowering her hands and reflecting the surprised expression he had been wearing moments ago. 'Ukitake-san?' I blinked at the man, until the haziness had been lifted from beneath my heavy eyelids, recognizing the slender features of his face. However, once the numbness had left my eyes, it also flew from my mind and I quickly pressed myself back against the tree, my arms chained over my chest, like a bear protecting its cub.

I glared at him, trying my best to look serious, but from the little change in his expression I could tell that he didn't seem to be worried about my reaction. Noticing my defensive posture, he simply held his hands up to his face, showing me that gentle smile that too cruelly reminded me of Goshujin-sama's past self. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to punish you for entering the human world. I knew Kuchiki-san would attempt something like that and so I decided to just look the other way. Even though I had wished you a more comfortable return, being put into a bag and such.' 'You saw us?' I whispered with round eyes, not having noticed the man myself on our way through the gate.

He lightly chuckled and closed his eyes, 'Since one of my subordinates was involved, I had to make sure that you'd be able to pass the guards without any greater commotions.' I stared at the eyes opening once more before me, too soft of an expression for me to fully understand, though my muscles did slowly relax at his confession. With a little bow I returned his smile and spoke in the light voice the captain of the 13th division had known from our first encounter, assuming my fears to have faded enough for him to lower his hands again. 'You are a kind-hearted person.' With my mind at ease I sat up and carefully rubbed my eyes, their exhaustion had apparently still not passed after all. He quietly noted my hair and my clothes, brooding about their filthy condition. 'I thank you for that compliment, but I'd thank you the more, if you could tell me what happened. After she brought you back, Kuchiki-san didn't mention you again. I already found that alone particularly strange at the time, however for you to be sitting here, I suppose she isn't aware of your return.' He watched my shoulders sink as I hesitantly went through thoughts and worries unknown to him.

As I had finally decided on my words I only lightly opened my mouth, the idea of their meaning leaving my lips, seeming too heavy of a responsibility for me to wish to wrap into the weakly swaying sounds that were but my voice 'I'm following the last order of my master.'

Without his gentle smile, this man's eyes felt more piercing and cruel, or perhaps it was just my own guilt that made me feel that way. After all, he too, like Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime, was someone whose help I had received and ended up wasting. I was more than convinced that I had disappointed him and it hurt. Even though I had melted into nature's mitigating embrace and I was holding onto my senses by a mere thread moments ago, as thin and as fragile as this pale shell felt that I was wishing to slowly turn into dust. But wishes were just like those little legged dots dancing on the rough bark. I wished to grasp them, but once I tried, would they ever return?

Ukitake closely watched the girl's eyes losing themselves in an ocean too thick for him to tell whether the yellow was drowning beneath his shadow or if it were those brightly colored circles that pulled in their muddy surroundings. Unsure what to make of my answer he rose his mild voice once more, 'Last order? What does that mean?' It took seconds before my eyes rose to look into his. The face he had been inspecting all the while, a stranger's, yet it awfully lacked any hint of what little he knew to exist inside this friendly person. Made of the coldest material, it sent him no feelings back, but neutrality. 'I can't tell you.' Her eyes narrowed, letting through some of those feelings the Shinigami finally understood her to be desperately trying to suppress, 'If I say something, Goshujin-sama might get into trouble. I'm sorry...' My face slowly sunk again, the steel's coldness pressed against my chest, strangely calming the storm brewing inside.

He stared at me, seemingly pondering about something. A gentle breeze flew over our heads, long, thin strains of hair lightly bounce off the captain's shoulders, softening the contrast of the tall man before the smaller figure. 'We'll have to talk about that another time then.' He closed his eyes to another breeze, opening them back up to look into the shimmering orbs before him, 'However, I can't yet a young woman sit all by herself in the middle of a forest. I'll take you back to my division and we'll talk once you have fully rested.' Even though his voice sounded serious, he had his hand carefully patting my head. Wondered I blinked at the gracious man. Once his words had set in though, I quickly pulled myself back against the tree, 'I-I can't! I have to stay here... where there's no one I could put into danger...' I had whispered the last part, but the white haired had apparently still had understood me, replying in a slightly louder tone, 'That's the more reason for me to not let you stay here. If anyone else were to find you, it would only end up putting you into greater dangers.' I saw exasperation in his eyes and concern. Perplex I just stared at him, confused by what he meant. It was Goshujin-sama who worried about danger upon someone seeing me. It was him one needed to be worried about. Yet Ukitake-san now smiled at me, seeming apologetic and determined about his request. 'I wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing a girl is sitting all by herself amid the woods. So please.' He reached me his hand filling the faded colors of dirt and fallen leaves with his luminous features. One might have been lured to just give into the man's friendly gesture out of pure instinct. But my mind was too cramped with the words I had been sent back with, to this place. I couldn't possibly just throw away my duties, even if I owned gratitude to the captain.

'I really can't.' I averted the brown eyes by gazing at the patches of grass growing over the tree's thick roots before me. I felt sorry, aware of the trouble my sudden return caused this person. But he could not know why I had to stay here. Maybe, if I only explain it a little, he might understand it and leave? Goshujin-sama was a former captain, so he might trust his decisions a little more when I tell him what he had told me? Thoughtful I decided to recollect my master's words.

'I've to stay away from people. Goshujin-sama is afraid.' I paused for a second, his last words still clearly ringing inside my head 'There are people he fears... dangerous people who are not allowed to find out about me, or they will use me to harm him...' 'Use you?' Ukitake asked, puzzled by that statement. 'Use me to fight...' He heard the small voice whisper, as she reached beneath her collar, leaving the captain puzzled for a moment. He watched her pull out a rather dull looking sword, a slender hilt, a little too long for the girl's hand. Conscious of the hidden weapon he steadied himself with one hand placed on the ground, 'Whose sword is that?' 'Goshujin-sama's. A woman, a friend of Goshujin-sama gave it to me as she brought me here... he planned on keeping it, far away from me. That's why I need to stay away, Ukitake-san. I need to protect it.' Her face finally rose again, eyes pleading to the 13th division's captain. But the revelation of such an odd object in connection to the former captain only brought about the more concern for the white-haired. God knew what that man was capable of creating. He couldn't just look the other way this time. 'Hanekyo-san. If there are people Urahara fears, then those are people we, Shinigamis, need to be concerned about as well. I'm really sorry, but you must come with me. I'll need to talk to your master myself and have him explain me the details. After that I will decide on whether to reveal any of it to the other captains, or to keep quiet about it.' He slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood there, a hand reaching out to the girl, but this time his expression was not filled with kindness, it was showered in worries and exhaustion. Following his actions, I put the sword back behind my clothes, taking his hand to pull myself up and apparently it was more than necessary since my legs seemed to have forgotten how to properly stand after having sat at the same spot for what felt to have been an eternity.

With another glance thrown at the unkindly girl at his side, he started leading us back to the 13th division. Having experienced how well I could suppress my reiatsu, he also chose the least crowded road to get through the unsuspecting Shinigamis. 'Ukitake-san?' The white haired stopped at once and turned to his left, the little girl just staring back up at him with a wondered expression. He looked up from her face, finding another small figure to be watching both of us in confusion.

'Oh, Hitsugaya, what a nice coincidence!' Ukitake said through a faked smile, to hide any anxiety he felt by getting caught while sneaking around with a complete stranger. The humbly sized acquaintance stepped closer to take a good look at me. A face made of soft lines and big eyes like of a child, however, there were more exhaustion and strictness in them than a normal child would perhaps have known. 'I heard you just arrived from your mission. Who's this girl?' His voice seemed forcefully lowered, a conscious decision it seemed, to make his young voice sound more mature. Ukitake briefly glanced at me to see if I showed the same anxiety he felt, but to his surprise and truly to his relief that pale face was as unrevealing as he could have wished. With a friendly gesture he patted my head and tilted his own, 'A special friend. She wanted to visit me, since those nasty rumors about my health are getting worse and worse!' He exaggeratedly sighed with a troubled expression, though a smile quickly returned to his lips, 'I'd be really grateful if you could pretend you didn't see us!' Because like his vice-lieutenant, the captain of the 13th division too, was known to be more than just lousy at lying. Perplex the young man's eyes widened, 'W-what? What do you m-?' Ukitake quickly grabbed my wrist and ran off while waving at the puzzled boy, 'Thank you a lot! I'll give you lots of candies for this!' 'Wait a second! Juushirou!' He shouted after us, but obviously still felt too confused to think about following us. As soon as the image of the white-haired captain and I had escaped his vision, Hitsugaya stared in front of him, 'Special friend... does he mean...?' His cheeks bloomed in reds and pinks, heat rushing to his head, resembling the reaction of an innocent child so much that he immediately turned the other way to keep his mind off of that thought, before his vice-lieutenant would find him in this embarrassing state and mock him as was her will and joy to do every second she hung around him.

Once we had finally arrived in his division, we ended up standing in the captain's chamber. A room no one would carelessly enter and so the risk of anyone accidentally seeing me would be slim. 'I'm sorry for harshly pulling a young woman along like that, but he's one of the other captains.' He let go of my wrist once we had arrived, yet the frown he had on still hadn't faded, 'Since some of my subordinates have already seen you during our first meeting, I've assigned them to take care of you for today and keep your visit a secret. They will soon come to pick you up.' I quietly looked at the man before me and deeply bowed, 'Thank you for your kindness, Ukitake-san. I'm sorry for the trouble you have to go through again because of me.' It was hard to read her face at times, her expressions could be so fragile you wouldn't even notice them, so the captain thought while keeping his eyes on the regretful one. He gave me a comforting smile, 'It's alright. Just rest for now and I'll try to contact Urahara.' His smile didn't move any mountains aside this time, the bright expressions were still hidden behind concern. Concern I had clearly expressed to be for the one he had just uttered the name of, so the captain thought. I straightened my back and walked to a closet sitting inside the wall, opening its door without asking for permission. Plumb fabrics greeted me, each fold smelling of spring, like they had been bathed in an ocean of flowers. It reminded me of a day during those years I searched for Goshujin-sama. My legs came to give in at times. And one day they gave in right beneath the sun on a wide field. The fall was unusually soft thanks to the veils of grass adorning that barely entered path of clumps of earth and petite daisies growing in between the green. I had to lay there until the sky had exchanged light for reflection and thousands of stars were glimpsing at me from behind the clouds as my legs finally felt strong enough to keep me from returning back to the ground. It was a colorless memory. No feelings that could be taken from it. But so most of those days were. What I considered to be feelings, they were barely moving.

The captain watched from behind as I carefully took out the thick fabrics, still puzzled by my actions. Half of it now balanced on my hands and the other still in the closet as I lightly lowered my head and spoke in a quiet voice, 'Ukitake-san has been suppressing his coughing fits this whole time.' My eyes narrowed, sorrow framing the shimmering yellow, 'Please rest for now. I will do as Ukitake-san wishes and stay here until he sees fit, so he doesn't need to worry about me trying to run away.' For a brief moment his eyes widened at the idea of attempting to escape, though it was a thought he did indeed think about himself, as unlikely as he deemed it to be. A light-hearted smile drew on his lips and he lowered his own voice into a whisper, 'I thought I hid it pretty well.' I slowly pulled onto the fabric, until I was lifting all of it up before my face, turning around to bring it into a rather empty space in the middle of the room. I gently placed it down and sat on my knees, while arranging the sweetly-scented layers. 'As Ukitake-san reached me his hand to help me up and as he pulled me along just now, I could feel his skin getting warmer and there wasn't much strength behind those motions.' I moved a little back and looked up at the white-haired man, a warm smile on my lips, 'I don't want Ukitake-san to exhaust himself any more than that.'

I was sent back to live on my own.

He stared at the futon and the girl sitting at its side. He closed his eyes, considering my words, before smiling back at me, 'I'll rest. It would be more than rude to dismiss such a heartfelt offer and I can't let a young woman worry about me like this.' He saw my face lit up with joy and let out a soft chuckle. Just then a voice from outside reached our ears. A woman. The one who sat with us during the interrogation and someone else. Their spiritual power was close to Rukia's. 'Taichou, we've prepared everything as you wished!' Ukitake glanced at the door before directing his smile back at me, 'Well then, have a pleasant night Hanekyo-san.' I stood up and bowed at him, 'Thank you Ukitake-san. I hope you'll rest well until tomorrow.' Exchanging one last look I finally stepped outside to the two Shinigami. Their eyes thoroughly inspected me, before they finally started walking away. 'It has been a while.', one of them said, tilting her head to look at me, as I seemed a little wary of the two, 'Don't worry, Ukitake taichou told us about your situation. Well, somewhat. Before you lay down, you should take a bath to relax your body and mind.' I lightly shook my head and gazed at the ground, my hands held up to my chest, 'I know. For you to be his subordinates, you must be kind people. But... Your help might be more useful to your captain. He has a light fever and I really do not wish to burden anyone. It's okay if I just sleep until tomorrow.' Wondered both exchanged looks. 'I knew something was off... Seriously, it would be easier if he didn't pretend to be okay.' The woman I had not seen before said with a loud sigh. The other nodded and put a hand to her hip, closing her eyes, 'One of us should go back and check on him.' 'He's sorry.' I said at once, my voice quite enough to have been left unnoticed if it weren't for the striking silence of such a night. Again, both Shinigami looked at me. 'He's sorry that he seems weak, when there are people who need to rely on him. That's why he pretends to be fine. After all a captain is the center of a Division's moral.' The women seemed surprised, but simply turned back to speak to each other, until they decided through a little game on who would have the privilege to return to their captain's chamber.

'Here we are. After you're done, you can simply go into that room. It's not being used by anyone and there's a futon in the closet that you can use. Will you be okay on your own?' My eyes followed where she had been pointing at and I nodded with a bright smile, 'Yes! Thank you a lot for your kind welcome.' I bowed at her. 'Oh.', She just let out staring at me and lightly bowed back as well, 'Don't mind it. If you need anything, I'll be in the second room in that building over there.' 'Hai!' She closely gazed at that happy face before her, recalling the words of her captain about this person's problematic situation. It seemed odd to think that this little thing was involved in any such serious matter, but really, it wasn't for her to judge a guest of her captain, so she just gave a quick smile back as she turned to leave, hearing a friendly voice carefully shout after her, 'Sleep well, Miss!'

I slowly stopped waving at the woman and peeked at the sky, the clear air swiping through these wooden paths, sending a nostalgic feeling through my body. A beautiful moon sneaked its light across the roofs, letting shadows bounce and stretch. Hypnotized by their weird dance I stood there for a while, even forgetting about the need to stay hidden. Something just felt so amusing about this sight. I quietly giggled as the shadow of a grasshopper crawled at the edges of a little pond, making the koi fish in it swim even deeper. Carefully I looked around myself and then jumped off the wooden floor, onto the stones lining to the calm water. I crouched down while I walked, to not scare any of the animals, taking care to keep my distance. The closer I got, the less the grasshopper moved, obviously aware of this larger creature approaching him. However, I already stopped after few steps, conscious of its fear and just kept watching its shadow. A shape that seemed even more ridiculous reflected on the lightly swaying surface of that pond.

'It's a female.' I whispered to myself, gently smiling at the small visitor of this garden. The moon got devoured by clouds and the shadows had all vanished at once. I closed my eyes and carefully stroked over the grass. I could clearly feel the life that floated inside each strand of it. Moving shadows, gentle creatures, the swirling wind. It felt so warm. This place felt so familiar and yet all it took for me to take myself out of its caring arms was the darkness of a clouded night. The silence surrounding it that fooled you into believing, there was nothing out there, no one but you. A whole world for no one else but just you. I've always felt free while I was with Goshujin-sama, so when he told me that I would be able to live freely on my own and be happy, I didn't understand what he meant. I wondered if I had mistaken freedom for something else, but that wasn't the case. I've always been free. There was only one thing that made me think otherwise.

My hands reached out for my chest, lightly pressing against the suspicious crease in my Gi. Gradually they pushed it tighter and tighter against my skin, sending a shiver down my back.

A single place that I never came to fully accept. It was in here that I feared walls where none were, that my legs were bound to, even though there were no strings. This gloomy world.

A place you know you'll always return to, but you don't belong. Such a place isn't called 'home', it's solely a cage.

'Hanekyo-san!?' I slowly opened my eyes as someone called out my name, not intending to do more than that to greet them. My mind had been tangled into the harmonic noises of a calm night.

'What are you doing there?' I closely listened to the firm steps, walking to where I had been previously standing on that wooden floor. Briefly closing my eyes again to let my surroundings once more take over my body, I finally stood up and faced the owner of that wondered voice, 'I couldn't help myself, but enjoy this lovely garden. You can see how much love and care were put into looking after it.' With uncertainty he stared at the girl's fragile smile, a strange feeling overwhelming him. A sense of warmth, that felt unlike any fever he had experienced before. And for some reason, it felt cooling to the captain. He glanced at the pond and fixed his eyes back on the figure dressed in white with a gentle smile himself, 'I see. It can be difficult to savor the beauty of such a tiny part of one's daily life at times. Though it might do us all well to enjoy such peaceful moments.' I looked down into the waters, naturally the koi fish swam even deeper now that my own reflection loomed over them. I quietly walked over the path of stones sitting in the ground until I reached the healthier seeming captain. I stepped back up on top of the floor and instantly bowed at him, the smile leaving my lips as I remembered the consequences of my carelessness, 'I'm sorry Ukitake-san. I should have kept to the two rooms I had been assigned to.' He kept smiling at me, though the painful tone of my voice had him curious as to what I had been just thinking about. Surely an unpleasant memory. Nights would bring forth such thoughts, their beauty would even make the hardest of hearts soft to its touch, even the captain's of the 11th division. At least he was convinced it would.

Pressing my eyes closed I waited for him to scold me, after all I had promised to do as I was told and yet moments later I just let myself get distracted and sat in the open for anyone to come across. If someone had decided to take a small stroll in the middle of the night and saw me, they might find out that Ukitake-san sneaked me in and he might end up getting punished for it. From the way Rukia-san had talked and Goshujin-sama had hid me, Seireitei didn't seem to be a place of mercy for those who broke its laws.

The expected punishment however never came, instead I felt a warm hand gently patting my head.

Surprised of such a friendly gesture I dared to glimpse up at the captain's face, his smile had not faded at all. 'It's alright.' He softly spoke while still patting me, 'Just be careful from now on, okay?'

I lifted my face, staring at him with round eyes. For a moment I just looked at him and he kept smiling back at me. Finally, as his friendly expression reflected on my own lips I lightly bowed once again, 'Hai! It won't happen again!' 'That's good to hear.' Not changing his tone, Ukitake took his hand back, 'There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about, after you've rested a little, if it's okay.' Curious I glanced at him, 'Something?' 'I'd rather not get any more specific than that out here. Of course, if you'd like to just rest for now, we can also talk about it the next morning.' I shook my head and smiled, 'Un-n, if it helps to take away some of the trouble Ukitake-san has to go through, I'd be more than happy to talk!' 'Thank you. I'll wait in your room then.' He gave me a small nod and walked away. I entered the room one of the two Shinigami had shown me before. The warm water she had told me about had gotten mildly cold by now, but it was more than I could have asked for. It was completely quiet outside, only the splashing of water rang through the walls. My hair was completely soaked with the cold liquid and tiny drops of it ran down my arms. I had found a towel as well in the corner of the room. I slightly soaked one of its ends with water and used it to carefully clean the hilt of the sword I had been keeping beneath my clothes. Once it seemed as good as I had remembered it to have looked in older times, I put it aside and started dressing. Since I couldn't sense anyone around me other than the white-haired man I decided to just keep the sword in my hand as I left the room and entered the one I would be sleeping in during my stay.

As I slid the door to the side, I quietly announced myself before entering it, 'I'm sorry for the disturbance.' In the middle of the room sat the captain, greeting me with a smile and a brief glance at the sword in my hand. Though he had not expected me to notice it. I held the sword at my side, where he could see it as I came closer and sat down on the cushion before him, carefully putting it beside me. 'Thank you for the bath.' I lightly bowed at him a small smile on my lips, but he seemed to be bothered by something. Insecure about the thoughtful expression of the captain I didn't completely straighten my back yet, and looked up at him while crouching over, 'Is there anything wrong, Ukitake-san? Are you not feeling well again?' He put a hand to his chin and kept staring at me in silence. After an uncomfortably long time, he spoke, 'Your hair is still soaked.'

He carefully took my hand to hold it up for me to inspect, but once he noticed how cold it felt his eyes lightly widened in surprise 'No wonder you're shaking. Was there no towel for you to dry yourself with?' He let go of my hand and stood up. Wondered I watch him approaching a wooden wardrobe beside a small desk at the end of the room, 'T-there was!' I simply responded, uncertain what he meant by those observations. I glanced at my hand. I hadn't noticed that I was lightly trembling. Perhaps I had gotten used to it since I had been sitting in the forest for so long through rain and icy temperatures? It was neither pleasant nor did it hurt. It was just cold. But Ukitake visibly seemed to be dissatisfied and stood there his head swallowed by the graciously crafted furniture. His voice sounding a little muffled he talked to the one curiously watching him, 'Luckily I've something here that might just help!' Wondering what it might be that the captain stored inside this unoccupied room, I calmly stood up and walked up to the white-haired. The sound of his hands fumbling with soft materials and the slightest of noises from an unwelcome cough echoed back from the wooden walls.

'Are you alright?' He heard me whisper in such a thin voice, one could clearly imagine the sad expression I must have had on. But rather than receiving a response, I was met with flying pieces of fabric, trying to catch them all while in shock. 'Sometimes the vice-lieutenant of the 11th division will come here to play and so we have some clothes here in case she ends up dirtying her own.' Ukitake explained and kept picking from the wide variety of kimono and yukata they had stored, not just for the vice-lieutenant, but also some for the young captain of the 10th division. However, he once clearly stated that he'd rather run around in filthy clothes than wear likes with such horrendously childish patterns. It wouldn't harm him to act more his age though. Ukitake tried to not let out a sigh. The younger Shinigami seemed so stressed and serious, even his own vice-lieutenant was concerned for the boy. A good Shinigami should indeed know how to behave, but they should also know to enjoy these moments of peace. The image of that girl crouching beside the pond returned to his mind and so did a smile to his lips. Perhaps it was thanks to his friend in the 8th division that he felt this way. The two had known horror and the ends of it. Not little of it could be credited to the old man who used to torture them with his 'lectures'. Nevertheless, they would never deny how much strength and wisdom it had brought them. He was like a mentor at times and sometimes even like a father. The head of the Gotei 13 was the only man whose consistent strictness Ukitake could have understood, though that old man wasn't completely against showing sensibility towards the small things in life himself. 'Alright, these should do!' He proclaimed with a bright smile as he had alleviated himself from his inner monologue and the wardrobe. No response came from the girl. Wondered he turned around, 'Hanekyo-san?' 'Mhhmhh!' An expression of terror immediately washed over his face. A mountain of clothes stared back at him and only a hint of a voice beneath it. 'Oh goodness! I'm sorry! Wait, I'll get you out!' He pushed his hands into the figure standing even taller than himself, hectically tearing the clothes away to free its unfortunate prisoner. 'I'm so sorry!' After half of it now laid at his side, up to his waist, finally he reached the girl's arm and managed to carefully pull her out of the remaining hill. She took a deep breath once she reached its surface. Her lower body still in the midst of it, the upper half just motionlessly laid on top. Worried the white-haired bend over and tried to lightly shake her by the shoulder, 'Are you alright, Hanekyo-san?' She had her eyes narrowed at the floor, mumbling almost sleepily, 'I-I'm fine.' Uncertain about the honesty in that answer, he watched her gradually lift herself out of those piled fabrics of various colors and patterns until she stood before him, her hair completely distorted. With a sigh of relief, he put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, 'After I've been treating this young woman so harshly today, I can't even allow her to properly rest. I'm really sorry.' His hand brought back to his side, he addressed the tired seeming girl with comforting warmth, 'After we've talked I will let you rest from this long day.' He tilted his head to the side and reached out for a lavender-colored clothing piece, 'First, you shouldn't wear dirty clothes, after you've bathed. Especially not when they are starting to tear at the ends of your sleeves.' 'I don't-' I tried to speak, but the tall man immediately interrupted me, believing to understand my objections, 'Just pick whichever you like. It will be a present of mine for having you concerned about my health.' With an insecure expression I stared at his smiling face, then I looked around myself and back at the kind Shinigami. 'Don't you like them?' He asked, lightly knitting his brows.

I quickly shook my head, 'N-no! They are all beautiful, but...' He saw my eyes narrow again as a small smile sneaked back onto my lips, 'This kimono was a present of Goshujin-sama soon after we first met.'

'Your master?' The captain repeated in surprise, trying to imagine such a scene. 'A kimono is quite a gift for a student.', he continued thinking and had his brows lightly furrowed, 'A white one on top of that, for a young girl. I had assumed that it was put on her after she had died.'

'Well, I do understand your wish to not throw away such a precious object.' He smiled at me and placed the yukata he held back down, 'If it's however that important to you, you need to be careful if you wish to keep wearing it, or the fabric might tear even further and then it would just fall apart.' He pointed at the lining leading from sleeve to shoulder, 'It's already getting loose.'

Surprised I followed his eyes to my sleeve, 'Really?' I couldn't help but frown, 'Can I repair it?'

Puzzled he blinked at me, obviously the word 'repair' had him stunned for a moment, but he quickly assumed that I perhaps just wasn't too knowledgeable about clothes.

'Sadly no. Such clothes require great care for them to last. Once the fabric tears you can't really put it back together and have it look as good as before.' His smile became gentler, 'If it was a gift from back then, it surely lasted for quite a while. Urahara may be happy enough that you've kept it for this long. However, you don't need to put it away. Just take care and I'm sure it will last you for several years.' He wasn't too confident about the last part, but it wouldn't be right to sadden this girl.

I took a close look at my sleeves. Tiny threads were peeking out at various parts. I had no idea that I had been wearing it out this much, or that it was so fragile.

The first time I stood before Goshujin-sama... he quickly ran outside that day and brought this kimono with him. He never said why or where he got it from, though later I figured out that he had at least not bought it. During those rare trips out of Seireitei, when I could experience the life of Konpaku from inside my sword, I noticed how Goshujin-sama would always make a giant leap around one stand. A small shop that sold accessories and clothes. They had simple fabrics displayed in front of the stand, that might have been used to present the fine material they used. I never got close enough to tell if they sold kimonos as well. I just knew that Goshujin-sama was very fond of avoiding it.

One time the owner had called out to him over the street and...

As I was sinking back into memories I quickly stopped those thoughts and looked back up at the white-haired Shinigami, meeting his gentle expression with a thankful smile, 'Ukitake-san is right. It has lasted for so long now. Perhaps it is time to change it. Since Goshujin-sama commanded me to forget him... I should probably part from objects of such lingering memories.'

Ukitake felt a little perplex by such a seamlessly hurtful thought. However, he didn't intend on bothering her with his compassion for a matter that he had no part in. It might have just ended up troubling her the more.

'Would you like one of these komon kimonos? Or maybe a furisode like your white one?' He held up two summer colored pieces, each with a repetitive pattern on the lush fabric. Mostly stars and round shapes scattered in light pinks, greens and a honey-toned brown.

I looked over to the pile of fabrics beside me and my eyes widened at once, an unusual sharpness dwelling inside them.

Surprised Ukitake watched me frantically pull on a midnight blue kimono, revealing a simple pattern of white poppy flowers flowing over the seams on its sleeves and along the sides of the chest.

Once I held it up he saw my eyes stare at the flowers and almost in a disappointed manner narrow again. I put it back and kept gazing before me, almost like I had been in a trance.

The puzzled captain did not know what to make of those odd motions, glanced at the flowers and then back at me, 'Do you prefer red poppies?' He tried to keep me from sinking too deep into my own thoughts.

'I mistook it for night gladiolus.' I answered with a neutral expression, while still staring aimlessly in front of me.

'Gladiolus flowers?' He said surprised and averted his eyes back on the kimono, 'I guess they might look similar from such an angle.' He looked at the girl's expressionless face, 'Do you like them a lot?'

'No.' I immediately answered, my voice calm but somewhat distant, 'That's not it.'

Just now, I remembered something I had not been thinking about for quite a while.

'Ukitake-san should plant some beside the pond. They would bloom during beautiful nights and their blossoms would shimmer like the moon.' I tilted my head towards the silent man and smiled happily, 'I'll pick one after Ukitake-san has talked with me about that 'something', so he can quickly return to his room to rest as well!'

Light-footed steps danced back to the cushions and perplex he just ended up following me.

He coughed into his fist as he sat down, he earnestly needed to rest. But the sooner he could address these matters the easier it would be for both of us.

'Hanekyo-san. I've told you that I will try to contact Urahara tomorrow. However, before I do so, I'd like to tell you what actions I might need to take based on what information I learn from him. There is the possibility that I might just send you back to him, without letting anyone know, if the circumstances stay the same as last time. Though I fear that that won't be the case. If there should be more to this situation than just Urahara breaking the law of having outsiders in Seireitei, I won't be able to ignore it again and will report this crime to the Sou-taichou. Since this seems far more likely, you should also be prepared to speak in front of the Gotei 13. You are of no significance to Seireitei and do not pose as any threat, so I will try to have Urahara speak during that hearing as well and recommend to just sent you into exile. You could then return to the human world. Of course, there seem to be difficulties between you and your master, but it would be still the best outcome we could hope for. This means I'll come to talk to you tomorrow night, when it's clear if you need a trial or not.'

Exile?

'Hai.' I whispered and bowed at him, 'I will quietly wait here until then.'

The white-haired seemed once more uncertain on how to interpret the calm nature of the girl.

'I'd appreciate that. Unfortunately, it would call for too much attention to keep someone guarding this room, so I must rely on you to not make any loud noises and stay inside here.'

'I will be as silent as a ghost.' I promised with a friendly smile, 'Thank you for your benevolence.'

He returned my smile and left the room with the words, 'Sleep well.'

Exile...

I stared at the sword at my side, narrowing my eyes, 'Why, when it means to fail the last order of my master am I feeling so... blissful?' I slowly stood up and picked up the cold blade, lightly stroking over its edges. Just like this kimono, why hadn't it gotten dull and old? It felt wrong to hold it like this. It's Goshujin-sama's sword, not mine. It would be more useful to him than me. I was just slumbering inside it.

I gently put the sword back down and walked up to the patches of fabric scattered on the floor.

 _'It's a Shinigami!'_

A bleached yellow kimono with a charming fish pattern and clouds.

 _'Hey, hey, hey! Uncle! Why is a Shinigami out here!?'_

Blue yukatas for young men, just a single solid color.

 _'Are you on a mission!?'_

'It's not an object that keeps those memories floating back to me, is it. I'm constantly swaying between the past you've given me and the life I own to you.' I smiled at the folded kimono in my hands and closed my eyes.

[ Memories V; Urahara POV]

A group of children had suddenly gathered around us.

And here I was thinking this street would be less crowded!

I let out an exhausted sigh and quickly put on a friendly smile, 'I am taking a break right now!'

I waited for them to show disinterest, but rather than that they seemed to not even be listening to me.

'Of course, he's not on a mission! It's Urahara-san!' One boy shouted as he ran up to the group.

His friend immediately started laughing, 'I bet he's out to pick flowers again!'

A girl took hold of my sleeve at once and smiled at me, 'I will help you!'

I scratched the back of my head with an insecure smile, 'I'm happy you want to help me, but actually I'm just here to buy some books.'  
'Books?' The boys said exasperatedly, 'I thought Shinigamis go on exciting missions! That's so boring!'

Another girl approached me, her hands folded behind her back, 'What kind of book are you looking for?'

I kneed down to their height and answered her with a smile 'Any fairy tale I can find.'

'Fairy tales?' The boys blinked at me in surprise.

'Aren't you too old for that uncle Shinigami?' One of them added.

They aren't for me, but I couldn't tell them that. Even if they are just children.

'Aren't you too old to run around with messy hair?'

Puzzled he looked at me 'My hair isn't me-' I suddenly put my hand on top of his head and happily ruffled through his hair, 'Now it is!'  
The other children started giggling and so did the boy.

'Well, I've got to go now, or my break will be over soon!'

A girl suddenly spoke up in surprise, 'Where is Benihime?'  
Their eyes all turned to my waist, where I usually carried my Zanpakuto.

'You're right... that's a different sword' The messy-haired boy said equally confused.

I glanced down at Hanekyo, I could sense her reiatsu lightly trembling. She was clearly nervous.

I faced the children with a bright smile, 'I've left Benihime back in my room, since I'm not on a mission. If I've got time, I'll walk by later and tell you about a recent one.' I rose my arms in an exaggerated manner, trying to avert their attention from Hanekyo, 'I met a rat twice as big as me and we fought for two whole days!'

'A giant rat!?' One boy asked amazed. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief inside my mind, 'It worked!'

'This sword looks way older than the other.' Another boy said and the girls nodded.

'My father knows how to make good swords, Urahara-san should ask him if he wants a new one!' One girl smiled at me, 'He'd even give you a discount if I ask him!'

'That's kind of you, but I don't need a new one.' Hanekyo's reiatsu was still lightly trembling.

'Is this sword as strong as Benihime?' Another girl asked.

'Don't ask me such things', I thought, fully aware of the sensitive person listening to us.

'It is strong.' I replied in a neutral voice. They seemed to be astonished by my answer and started pulling onto my clothes 'Can you show us!? Please! Show us!' Two of the boys pleaded eagerly.

'No, it's not made for a battle.' I tried to lower their excitement, but suddenly I felt the weight on my waist lighten.

Shocked I immediately turned around just to see one of the boys, holding Hanekyo in his hands.

'What kind of sword is not able to fight!?' He laughed and held it over his head.

I glared at the boy, my voice dry and strict, 'Give it back. This instance.'

'Urahara-san?' The children behind me seemed surprised by the sudden change in my tone.

I felt my hands build fists to suppress the rush of anger that grew with the frantically shivering reiatsu I could feel from that sword. She was terrified.

'Give me Hanekyo. NOW!' I finally yelled as my patience had been shattered by the idea of that person shaking in fear.

Scared the boy stood there in shock, tears building in his eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it and yelled back, 'I don't want such a stupid sword anyways!'

Speechless and with round eyes I watched the kid throw Hanekyo onto the ground with all of his might, a crisp cracking sound following its fall.

Before any of the children could react, I appeared before the boy and slapped him with all the rage that boiled inside me.

Just as he too fell over to the ground I realized what I had just done.

'I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-, are you okay!?' I crouched down to reach my hand to the kid.

What had gotten over me? This was just a little boy!

'Idiot!' The boy shouted at once and quickly ran away to his friends.

I hurried to stand up, 'Wait! I'm really sorry!' They were already running away.

'Just what was I thinking...' I mumbled and turned around to pick up the sword, but stopped at once 'Hanekyo-san...?' Her reiatsu grew the more chaotic the closer my hand got to its hilt.

Was she scared of me?  
'Hanekyo-san... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' Her reiatsu seemed to calm down a little.

I carefully grabbed the hilt and balanced the tip of the scabbard on my palm, carefully inspecting it.

The wood had splintered where it hit the ground. 'I should be able to fix that once we get back...' I mumbled to myself, but suddenly her reiatsu jumped right into my hands, it felt more furious than I had ever seen her to be, 'What is wrong? Are you angry at me?'

'I didn't mean to hit the boy! No, I'm not excusing my actions! I know, I know! I will apologize! I'm going to! You don't need to scold me, okay? I'll go look for him right now and properly apologize, so please don't be upset. Candy? You want me to buy him sweets?' 'That's a great idea.'

'Hn?' Wondered I tilted my head back.

One of the girls had apparently returned 'I'm sure Taro will forgive you. He didn't want to upset you.' She gave me a comforting smile.

I shook my head in response, 'No, there was no need for me to overreact like this. He just wanted to play around.' I carefully put Hanekyo back to my waist and kept my hand on the cracked scabbard as I smiled back at her, 'If it's okay could you take me to him?'

The girl seemed relieved that I behaved like my usual self again and quickly nodded, 'Sure! I'm sure he stopped crying by now, so he won't feel too embarrassed in front of his admired Shinigami uncle!'

She happily grabbed my hand and lolloped her way to her friends.

'By the way' She spoke up while we were walking, 'Your sword's name...'

'Hanekyo-san?' I asked, my mind gathering ideas as to how I could properly apologize to the boy.

'Yes... does... does your sword... really... live?'

I guess as a simple soul would hear rumors about Shinigami's weapons, but you wouldn't know for sure unless you fought one yourself.

She watched a wide smile sneak onto my lips, 'It does. I'm not allowed to say more, but just know that it lives as much as we both do.'

Surprised the girl completely turned around to look at me, not paying attention to where she's walking, 'So it has feelings! And Taro just threw it to the ground...' Her expression got gloomier and

I could feel Hanekyo saddening as well.

'Don't worry, Hanekyo-san is only upset at me. In fact, she's quite concerned about him.'

'Oh!' The girl quickly walked to my left, to walk beside the sword, 'Don't worry Hanekyo-san! Taro is alright, he's just a big crybaby! I'm sure he'd like to apologize to you as well!' She giggled through her bright smile, though she probably didn't fully understand 'what' Hanekyo was.

Either way, the girl's words seemed to cheer her up.

I let out a soft laughter myself, 'She says 'thank you'!'

Her eyes briefly widened and then she gave the sword an even wider smile.

'I can't believe how much sweets these kids could eat. It's a biological miracle, really!'  
Exhausted from this eventful day I let myself fall back on the chair before my desk and watched her materialize before me.

'You wanted to meet them in person, right?' I smiled at her.

She did not carry any overwhelming expressions, it was always a subtle gesture or the flattering of her eyelids I had to read to understand her.

Though things had definitely improved since the first couple of months we had just met.

She quietly walked to her corner and picked up one of the books scattered around her.

'I'll take that for a 'yes'.' I kept my eyes fixed on the girl. She did not seem as joyful as I had expected her to be. 'I guess I still haven't mastered to read her reiatsu', I let out an inner sigh.

'Since I've spent all of that money on sweets, we couldn't get any new books after all.

I hope you're not too disappointed.' I decided to keep talking to her, until she'd show any sort of reaction.

'Even though those children don't know what a Zanpakuto is, they seemed really excited to meet you.' I turned towards my desk and took a look at a bunch of papers, a half-finished report scrambled on them. I reminded myself of their introductions to Hanekyo, one by one they approached her sword, 'Taro even apologized to you.' I said, the smile I had on to comfort the little girl melting into a sincere expression of joy. My eyes slowly narrowed and that smile, however, soon left me, 'I'm glad he could forgive me.' I whispered to myself, not even realizing it had not been a mere thought.

I heard quiet rumbling behind me, footsteps leading further away and then back. I expected her to be cleaning up some of the books she had already finished reading and closed my eyes to the mild noises. As time had passed I had not only grown used to them, they were soothing. Once you incorporate something into your daily life you tend to grow fond of it and feel upset when it's taken away.

It felt like I was sleeping somewhere outside in the open, where small creatures went through their own routine, while trying their best to not catch this Shinigami's attention.

My eyes slightly opened. I knew not to turn around. 'Hanekyo-san, it's not your fault I lost my temper.' Her feet stopped on the spot. So that's what she has been thinking about.

I still kept my back turned to the girl, understanding her need for cover, 'I was worried since you've never been in the hands of someone else that it might scare you and then I feared he might accidentally hurt you, just like it happened with that scabbard.' I crossed my arms and stared into the flickering light of the candles on my desk, 'With so little data on you, I can't really estimate how to handle such situations.'

This time I made sure to keep these words a mere thought. Otherwise they might just fuel into the girl's guilt.

'If I leave my sword here... Goshujin-sama wouldn't need to worry about it.'

Wondered I tilted my head back, 'What are you talking about?'

But it wasn't her usual unrevealing expression I faced. She stared at me with determination and yet in those yellow eyes there seemed to be lurking something melancholic.

'If Goshujin-sama was right and I wanted to interact with people like he does... would it be okay if I asked for his permission to join him in this form?' Her voice sounded so clear it almost slid through the air, pass one's consciousness.

There was no need for such a serious look on her face.

'I'll sneak out in 3 days again.' I answered her with an amused smile, while turning back around.

'A Zanpakuto that struggles to find strength just to request something so simple?'

I steadied my arms on the desk and leaned my face into my hands. Why would you want to interact with others? Is it sheer curiosity? Then again... I haven't completely figured out why you started talking to me either. I casually spread my arms over the loosely sitting papers, covering half of the auburn wood my face now rested on and sent my mind to rest while smiling at the naively joyous thoughts that immediately followed that question.

I had waited for a long time, but he didn't say anything else.

While I had tried to build enough confidence to ask him to take me along, Goshujin-sama didn't even say yes or no. After 2 days had passed he just called me out of the sword and happily smiled at me, _are you ready for your little trip outside?_ That's all he said before we left.

I remember my heart racing faster than it had ever before on our way to the world that surrounded Seireitei. Streets filled with strangers, rows of shops that sold the most peculiar things, from vividly colored fruits to handmade bowls and little figures, there seemed to be no end to what you could find in this town.

\- End Chapter VI: The Merciful Company -


	7. Chapter 7

\- Chapter VII: A Man Of His Words -

Once we had safely gotten out of Seireitei, Goshujin-sama released me from my sword.

We walked through the streets just like the people surrounding us. It felt like we were ordinary souls like them. At least so I had thought, while Goshujin-sama watched me run up to one store after another and smile at every person that passed us.

He was almost astonished by how careless I seemed, had he not experienced my wariness of strangers on his own. Of course, he did not wish for me to return to such a distancing state, but he would have been more at ease if I were a little more careful.

'Alright, if you run away on your own again, we'll go straight back home!' He scolded in a whisper, to not gain any unwanted attention.

I hesitantly nodded, 'I-I'm sorry. I just saw the sweets Goshujin-sama had bought for the children last time we were here. I thought it might be nice to eat them together...' I met his tired sigh with a deep bow, holding a tiny bag of hard candies up to my chest.

The blonde Shinigami put his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose, relieving some of the stress that had gathered between his brows by lightly pushing down on it, 'That's alright and all, but you can't just take it!' He tried to keep his voice quiet, but he had not expected to feel this dizzy after they had been only out for an hour. Trying to keep an eye on me was like trying to control the wind, he bitterly thought while keeping a hand on my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't just run away while he was in the middle of saying something. Like the several times before. 'You have to pay them with money, before you can take something from their store' He tried to calmly explain, but apparently all the books I had read had not mentioned the very basics of how one trades goods.

'Hey! Someone stop that rat!' Wondered Urahara looked up to find a shop owner hurrying after some kid. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't quite understand what it was.

He tilted his head back with a friendly smile, 'Let's keep moving, okay?'

I nodded at him and now following his instructions stood at his side, even though the further we walked, the more crowded the streets got.

We walked by another shop that had ripe fruits presented on wooden plates. They looked so fresh, but something puzzled me, 'I've never seen any trees that carry fruit around here' I turned to look at the blonde Shinigami, who seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts. He briefly glanced at his side to see what I was talking about, 'Well observed. They usually import them from distant districts. Some of which do not bare enough food for their own inhabitants.'

I didn't really understand what he said, but simply nodded and kept walking.

'What is that?' I thought as we approached another shop. But this one didn't sell food or tools.

It wasn't even a shop, just a small stand with strange items put on top of each other and a rather round man standing in-between.

They were like boxes, but made of metal and inside them were sitting white rabbits.

Their eye colour reminded me of Benihime, though their petite bodies were nothing like that fierce woman. 'Cute, aren't they?' Apparently I had been so mesmerized by the animals that the owner noticed my staring.

Surprised I stood still and blinked at him, before tilting my head to look at the Shinigami.

But there was no man standing beside me, only an ocean of unknown faces.

My heart immediately started racing again in fear. Where was he? He had been just beside me moments ago.

'Young lady, what is wrong? Do you need help?' The owner asked, causing me to turn back to face him. Yet I didn't reply. 'Are you not interested after all?' Finally I realized that he was talking to me.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' I quickly bowed at him, 'I didn't realize you meant me'

'Who else would I be talking to? I know that look you had on just then, you like rabbits, don't you?'

A delighted laugh boasted out of him. Still feeling too insecure on my own, I fixed my eyes back on the little creatures, 'They are beautiful' I said with a neutral expression as I stepped beside the strange boxes they were kept in, carefully reaching a hand inside before one rabbit's face. Hesitantly it got closer and sniffed my fingers. I stared into its red eyes and narrowed my own. A sorrowful feeling rose inside my chest, sorrow I could sense inside this rabbit. It was in such great pain.

'Beautiful indeed, miss! But these aren't just average rabbits! They are moon rabbits! I found them on a tall hill, 'tis was a dark night and the fur of these rabbits, unbelievable! Just shining like stars! Couldn't believe my eyes! You won't find anything more beautiful than these cuties, miss! Trust me!'

'You need to bring them back. With all this sadness they will just get sick.' I said in a pained voice, feeling my own heart tremble.

Puzzled the man watched me gently stroke over the rabbits fur, 'I regret I can't do that, miss. A humble salesman like myself must live off of something too, you see?'

Again I stood quite for a while, turned around then to face the man, 'Please, they want to return home'

'I'm sorry, miss' He said while shaking his head, 'Oh! But the young lady could just buy a rabbit and return it home, if it saddens her this much to see them caged!' He gave me a wide smile.

Wondered I blinked at him, 'Buy a rabbit?' Without fully understanding the man's offer I just smiled back at him and nodded, 'I'd like to buy one then!'

'Alright! That would be 3.500 Yen!' He grinned through his teeth, while picking up one of the boxes. 'I don't have any money' I said insecurely, looking back at the rabbit I had just stroked.

'No money?' The shop owner repeated in a skeptical tone, while he looked at the fine material of my kimono and my lavish hair-do, 'Well, if you don't have any money, I can't give you this rabbit.'

'No wait!' He was just about to put the box back, but I reflexively stopped him, by pulling onto his arm.

What did Goshujin-sama say!? I need to give something of equal value, but what!? What could I give that would be of value!?  
I suddenly lifted my hands to the back of my head and let my hair loosely fall by taking off the hair piece that held it together, 'Would this be enough to pay for the rabbit?'

Curious the man took the pompous item from my hands and gave it a closer look. For a splint of a second his eyes shone with excitement. He stroked his chin and nodded, 'Yes, yes, this is a fine piece. Let me see... I'll give you 5.000 Yen for it!' He reached to his belt and took off a little bag, taking some of its content out, before throwing it to me. '1.500 Yen in there and here comes your rabbit!' He reached me the metal-box, but I simply opened the tiny door and took the rabbit into my hands, a bright smile on my lips, 'I don't need the box, I'll carry it like this.'

'Well, I'm sure that rabbit's gonna have a good life with you, miss' He smiled back.

'Goshujin-sama will surely know where this rabbit lives!' I thought while looking down at the soft creature in my arms and then the panic from before had finally hit me.

I frantically turned my head to both sides to look for a familiar face, yet no hint of my master.

The plumb man noticed my anxious behavior and spoke in a friendly voice, 'Are you looking for the slender man that walked beside you?'

Surprised I turned my head to look at the shop owner, 'Y-yes, how did you-'  
'It's not hard to tell, and pardon my words, miss, but you look like a child who lost its mother.'

He lifted his hand and pointed into the direction we had been walking to before I had suddenly stopped, 'He vanished in the crowd a while ago, but if you hurry you should easily find him!'

He surely will be angry that I've disappeared again!

'Thank you a lot for your help!' I gave a quick bow and ran off into the masses.

Okay! He should be still close!  
I kept running down the street, while trying to look for someone resembling that Shinigami.

The rabbit, however, didn't seem to enjoy the speedy ride and out of nowhere pushed itself off my arms and before I could react it had vanished as well.

'Oh no!' I fixed my eyes on the ground and tried to find it.

There! His ears!

I sprinted through the people around me, not paying any attention to the strange looks they gave me, or to the direction I was heading. It gradually became less crowded and in fact, it seemed all the noises I thought to be part of this town had gotten quieter as well.

I had chased after the surprisingly nimble rabbit, until it had luckily stopped in the middle of an empty street.

'Gotcha!' I exclaimed with a cheerful smile as I kneed down wrapping my arms around the tiny troublemaker 'You can't just run around on your own, you know? What if people would have accidentally stepped on you?' My eyes widened at once and the edges of my mouth lowered.

I mumbled something while a strange feeling overtook my mind.

'Usagi-san*...' My eyes narrowed.

What if end up like this rabbit and won't find my way back home? What if I won't find Goshujin-sama? Will he search for me? Would he bother to search for me after I disobeyed him again?

The rabbit stretched upwards and nuzzled against my chest as if it could sense that I was at the verge of crying. The warm feeling of that gentle gesture only brought my heart to ache even more. 'I'm scared' I embraced the rabbit a little tighter, shutting my eyes close in anguish and repeating the same words in a weak whisper.  
Overwhelmed by my own feelings I buried my face in the rabbit's soft fur keeping it as close as possible to let its warmth run through my body.

I pushed back the tears, reminding myself of the situation I was in. I have to return to him.

I lightly pulled myself back and held the rabbit before my face, presenting him a bright smile, 'Thank you, Usagi-san!'

But it didn't accept my gratitude. For the little it understood, it knew to sense someone's feelings despite their facial expressions. And in return, I could sense those feelings of it as well.

I gently placed the rabbit down, expecting it to feel more at ease, now that we had escaped that crowded street.

It hopped closer to my knees, seeming to be about to fall asleep.  
I slowly reached out and carefully stroked its back, 'You must be tired. Don't worry, once we find Goshujin-sama, he'll be able to bring you back home.' With a sad smile I stared at its round eyes.

'Nee-san**, are you okay?' The rabbit didn't budge. I tilted my head towards an abandoned looking house to my left, its roof and walls glazed with holes and half of the paper door laying on the ground. A small girl carefully placed her hands on the door frame, where the wood had not yet splintered and peeked out to look at the two of us.  
The rabbit perked up at once and hopped to my side.

I felt him becoming anxious again and gently placed him back on my lap to stroke over its back.

With a curious expression I stared at the girl, 'Even though you and your friends are afraid of me, to show yourself because you're concerned about a stranger. You must be a truthfully kind person.'

I gently smiled at her, while her eyes lightly widened.

5 of them, there were five souls, but their reiatsu was very low, unlike the Shinigamis, unlike the other villagers I had passed by.

I picked the rabbit up again into my arms and slowly stood up as the rest of them scattered out of the holes of that house, seeming oddly thin in comparison to the children my master would always greet.

My smile faded once I got a better look at the little figures, realizing the source for that unusually low reiatsu, 'Are you alright, miss?' I asked the girl with an insecure expression.

Some of the children had serious looks on their faces, like they were wary of me, just the little girl seemed less defensive in her posture.

'Why are you here!?' One boy yelled, stepping before the others, which made me believe him to be their leader. Surprised I blinked at him, 'I... I'm lost.'

I couldn't fully understand their fear of me and tried to step closer to talk to them, but before I could even take one step the boy suddenly threw a small blade into my direction, barely running over my left cheek. Shocked at the sudden attack I winced for a second and put a hand to the wound to check if there was any blood.

'Leave now! Or there will be more of that, got it!?' The little girl behind him seemed uncomfortable with the boy's actions, but did not move or say anything.

Still shocked I stared at him, 'Please apologize' I spoke quietly as I narrowed my eyes.

'Apologize? Are you crazy!?' The boy repeated completely dumbfounded by such a request.

'Leave now!' He yelled once more and together with the other children they started throwing stones into my direction.  
Shocked I instinctively wrapped myself around the rabbit, while trying not to hurt him. Stones of all sizes, sharp like glass flew towards us. Some of the stones landed close to my feet, others hit me on my arms and legs and one of them had almost hit my eye, but struck my head instead. I turned my back towards them and searched the ground with my eyes, quickly finding what I had been looking for. I could feel something running down my face as I slowly bend over to pick it up and turned back towards the children as the rain of stones had finally come to an halt.

'Apologize, now.' I said, with a pained expression, while loosening my embrace around the rabbit, to give it more space. Little drops of colour fell onto its fur.

I quickly wiped my cheek with my sleeve to stop more of it to fall onto the anxious rabbit and looked at the boy with a stricter expression, yet obviously hurt, 'Please apologize to him!' I demanded, but rather than a demand it sounded like a plea.

Confused the boy took a step back and just stared at me, 'What is she talking about?'

The little girl from earlier suddenly ran passed the boy, too quick for the older girl beside her to hold her back. She stopped right before me and took a deep bow, 'I'm sorry, Usagi-san!'

Wondered I blinked at her, crouched down then with a sad smile, keeping the rabbit on my knees. The other children still seemed cautious and tried to call her back, 'Stay away from that woman! She's dangerous!'

Dangerous...

'I'm sorry, but could you hold him for a second?' I smiled at the little girl and handed her the rabbit.

Wondered she kept him tightly to her chest and nodded.

I stood up and started walking towards the other children, no emotion to be found on my face.

Scared they wanted to reach out for more stones, but realized that they had already thrown all of them. Defenseless they froze and just stood there shaking as the gap between us gradually got smaller and smaller. The boy wrapped his arms around his head, showing the anger he expected to be struck with. But instead I gave him a warm smile and reached out a hand.

Puzzled he lowered one arm and looked up at me and then at my hand.

To his surprise he found the blade he had thrown sitting right there on my palm.

'I thought it might be important to you. It's your only one, right?' I spoke in a gentle tone the children were obviously not accustomed to. I took a closer look at their clothes and faces.

All four of them wore old clothes, already falling apart at some spots. There are sewing marks, but the one who tried to fix them obviously had not been too skilled, because the threads were already loosening again. 3 boys and one girl. All of them seemed to be between 9 and 11 years old.

The little girl behind me was younger, probably 6. Her kimono was dirty too, but it still seemed to be in a better condition than theirs. A light yellow kimono with pink fish and blue flowers stretching over her sleeves and the bottom. It was beautiful. The other children wore mostly dark and subtle clothes, easy to blend into the ruins of the houses surrounding us.

The smile faded from my lips, replaced by an agonized look, 'Are you hungry?'

The boy hesitantly took the blade from my palm and was about to command me to leave again, but the older girl suddenly ran passed us to her younger friend, 'Kae look!'

The boys turned to look at the two and finally remembered the snow-white rabbit that suddenly ran into this blind alley.

'A... That's... that's why... you didn't dodge any of the stones...' The boy said, obviously taken aback and watched the two girls walk up to us, the rabbit peacefully sitting in the arms of the younger one.

I tilted my face to look at the rabbit, turned to bow at the boy then, 'I'm sorry if I scared you, please take this is an apology.' I reached beneath my kimono and pulled out a little bag, handing it to Kae with a friendly smile, 'These are candies. I bought them this morning, well, actually Goshujin-sama bought them. I wanted to eat them together with the children we sometimes meet on our trips to this village. But I'd be happy if I could give them to you instead.'

Reluctant at first, he quickly snatches the bag out of my hand and throws it back to the other boys.

They quickly open the bag to check its content and their eyes suddenly lit up with joy, 'That nee-san isn't lying!' With excited laughter filling the tense air around us the girls run over to their friends, starting to smile themselves, 'Wait! Give us some too!'

The older boy, just watched insecurely. He was still alerted by me, not trusting that oddly kind gesture.

'What do you want from us?' He glared at me, his tone stricter again.

'I don't know you.' I simply answered with a smile and once more wiped over my cheek as the wound on my head seemed to be worse than the one the blade had made.

'Then why help strangers?' He seemed unsatisfied with my calm behavior.

'Why?' Confused I tried to understand what he wanted me to say, but it really wasn't a question that needed any explanation.

Kae grew impatient and snapped at my ridiculously clueless seeming expression, 'Stop fooling around! We saw you walking with a Shinigami, you're here to take us away aren't you!?'

The other children all turned around at once, clearly sharing the concerns their leader had spoken out now.

'Shinigami...' My eyes widened at once, 'Goshujin-sama... That was my master! You've seen him!? Do you know where he is now!? We need to find him! Please tell me! Please!'

Surprised by that sudden change of my calm nature, he leaned back and held his hands before his chest, 'I-I don't know! We just saw you walking through the streets! But so you admit that you're with that Shinigami!' He took on a more confident pose, 'What are you trying to do!? Help us, so that we don't protest when you try to throw us out like the rest!?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, but Goshujin-sama would never harm a chi-!' Suddenly the image of my master slapping one of the boys came back to my mind and my face returned to its neutral state, 'He wouldn't... right?' I thought perplex.

'Kae, she doesn't seem to be a Shinigami. She's not even carrying a weapon or wearing the uniform. Maybe she really does not know...' The older girl said, after watching me stand in silence after hearing the boy's accusations.

'Ran?' Kae looked at her surprised that she would defend me.

'I've never seen her with that Shinigami in the village before. In fact I've never seen her in the village at all and look at her. She's already bleeding from getting hit by rocks, if she was a Shinigami, even without a sword, she could have used those strange spells to defend herself.'

The girl called Ran held onto the sleeve of her own kimono and carefully wiped away the blood from my forehead, 'I'm sorry nee-san.' A small smile on her lips she pulled her hand back and looked into my eyes, 'We didn't mean to attack an innocent soul. But we have to be careful out here.'

Still overwhelmed with confusion I just stared at the ground.

'Maybe we should tell her? If she's really clueless it would be dangerous for her to return to that Shinigami.' One of the other boys said, seeking to find the approval of the older.

Kae crossed his arms and looked at me, brooding, until he finally lifted a hand, 'Nee-san...' He said, placing it on my shoulder, 'What is the relationship between you and that Shinigami?'

I lightly lifted my head to meet his gaze, his expression seemed gentler now, 'He's my master, but... he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's friendly and always treats others with such kindness.' 'Are you sure? He might have been just fooling you. Those Shinigamis only care about themselves!'

'What do you mean?' I asked insecurely, still convinced of my master's innocence.  
One of the other boys came up to us as well, 'You look very young yourself, so you must have died before your parents too. We were forcefully brought to this world by those Shinigamis, away from our parents and left to take care of ourselves. To the older souls we were just a burden, more mouths to feed, so we started supporting each other by stealing from those selfish adults. It was all we could do. We had no families here and even those of us, who died with their family, got separated on our way to this world and no matter how often, how much we would plea to the Shinigamis to take us to our parents, they would just kick us and toss us aside, saying we should be careful of who we were talking to! These arrogant bastards! They knew we were dying off like flies without any food! That was their way to get rid of us!' Tears built in the boy's eyes, 'I know my parents are here and looking for me!' 'It was 2 years ago, I had just died in the human world.' Ran started speaking up at once, 'Kae was already leading a group of 32 children back then. I was all on my own on these streets and lucky enough to have met them. Some of the children had gone through horrible things, gruesome things that you couldn't even imagine, nee-san. They escaped to this village, that's so close to Seireitei, because they thought life would be easier here. They would be safe. But they were naive. The larger our group got, the bigger of a nuisance we had become to the Shinigamis claiming to wish to protect us and keep the souls in order. They started coming in the nights, two of them each night, day after day they would hunt us set our homes on fire to catch us off-guard. They would take as many away as they could! But thanks to Kae we managed to get better at hiding, though at that point we had been reduced to 17. Every month we would find more children on the streets and pick them up, train them, so they could defend themselves, but the Shinigamis had gotten better at their doing as well. The number of children's souls had drastically sunk, but not because less children were dying. It was because now they were immediately sending those children off to a distant district, selling them like lamb! Kae has seen it with his own eyes! And so have I! They wanted to send Manaka away as well! She was only 4 years old, couldn't remember how she died, but screamed for her parents, so those Shinigamis hit her until she was quiet and threw her inside a wagon, together with other souls! We managed to rescue her, but there were 2 other kids in there that we had to leave behind or we would have gotten caught... I can't imagine what they are doing now, or if they are still alive...' She narrowed her eyes and the little girl stepped forward with the rabbit in her arms, 'Ran-nee-san and Kae-nii-san have saved me, but thanks to me we have lost one brother.' 'Don't worry about that again, okay idiot?' one of the boys said with a wry smile, ruffling her hair.

I stared at the children, my eyes round and yet not wide enough to capture the horrific impact of those stories. Sorrow streamed into my heart, the bitter feelings of these fragile souls blurring my vision, I sank to my knees again. They weren't lying. Their pain was too sincere.

But it seemed too different from what I had seen. All the Shinigamis I had listened to passing by Goshujin-sama's room, they seemed so happy and friendly. Even the souls living outside of Seireitei seemed like that. At first I was afraid of Goshujin-sama as well, but he always tried to get closer to me and to help me feel at home. He treated me like an equal. He is a good person.

I looked up at once, a determined look on my face, 'This must be a big misunderstanding! I can't imagine anyone doing such cruel things! I'm sure if you ask the Shinigamis who have been taking your friends, that there must be some good reason behind it! Maybe they were taking them to their parents, because they finally acknowledged your pleas!?' I stared at them with a bright hopeful smile. They looked back at me, somewhat seeming apologetic.

Kae put a hand to his hips and lightly shook his head, 'Ran said that they started taking the children away two years ago, but before that, instead of taking them to another district they took them back with them to Seireitei. Though the leader of this group back then, Tora, had been trying to stop me, I once followed one Shinigami to watch where they were taking the children to. They were bringing them to some captain. I couldn't get close enough to hear the name or find out why, all I know is that I've never seen a single one of them once they vanished behind those walls.'

'Why... would a captain want the souls of children?' I asked still trying to deny what slowly seemed to be unavoidable for me to accept, a cruel reality.

Once more I tried to push those frightful thoughts away and gathered confidence to face the misery of these souls.

'I... I don't know about the captains or about any Shinigamis, but Goshujin-sama is a good person and he has friends who are Shinigamis, so they must be good people too! Not all Shinigamis are bad and I'm sure there must be an explanation! When I ask Goshujin-sama, I'm sure he can explain it or help you!' The children suddenly stepped back at that idea, seemingly scared.

'You can't tell him about us! He'll take us away!' 'He won't!' I tried to convince them, but they wouldn't believe me, no matter how much I tried to explain to them that he would be able to help them.

At last I gave in and stood up again, taking the rabbit from Manaka's arms, a sad smile on my lips, 'If not for Goshujin-sama's help, then please. Let me try to help you.'

'How?' Kae asked doubtful of what I could do to change any of these problems they had to face.

'I will search for your parents.' I spoke in a confident tone, glancing at each of them, 'I may not be a Shinigami, but I'm good at sensing others reiatsu, even when it's very low. I've already remembered yours, so now I only need to look for similar ones and that might lead us to your parents!' I smiled at them.

'Can-can you really do such a thing?' One of the boys asked in disbelief.

I nodded and held up the rabbit to my chest, 'It's how I could follow Usagi-san. I don't fully understand how it works, Goshujin-sama once tried to explain it to me, but there were things even he couldn't grasp. But I know that if your parents are in this village, then I will be able to find them!'

I took a deep bow, 'Please! Let me help you to apologize for the actions of those men! If you can't trust Goshujin-sama, because he is a Shinigami, then please let me help you in his name!'

They still seemed apprehensive and exchanged glances.

'Alright' Kae said with a sigh, causing the other children's eyes to widen, 'Kae!? Are you serious!?'

He looked at the still bowing me, his arms crossed, 'I will go with her first and let her try to find my parents. If I shouldn't return, then you know not to trust her. But if we should find them, I will come back with her and we'll first find all of your parents and grandparents.' He looked over to Ran as he spoke those last words. She turned her face to the ground and whispered, 'Kae...'

I felt a hand pulling my torso up. Surprised I blinked at the boy, 'Does that mean you'll accept my help?' He gave me a confident look, 'If you really can help us, in behalf of everyone else, please take us to our families.'

With a happy smile I gave him a big nod and bowed once more, 'You can rely on me!' I turned towards others and placed the rabbit on the ground, 'Please take care of him until we return.'

'We will!' Ran said with a friendly smile, but I could feel that she was still concerned.

I looked over at Kae and reached him my hand, 'Are you ready to go?' 'Let's go!' With a strong grip he held onto my hand and tilted his head for one last time to look at his friends, before we suddenly disappeared before their eyes. 'I hope he'll be fine.' Ran whispered, looking up.

Shocked Kae felt like he was flying over the village, 'W-what is that!?'

'It's a technique Goshujin-sama uses to be faster!' I said with a bright smile and pulled the boy along, 'We'll be able to find them even quicker this way!'  
'D-do you know where you're going!?' He asked astonished by the sight beneath him.  
I laughed lightheartedly, 'No! But the closer and the longer you're with me, the better I will be able to find reiatsu that is built like yours!' 'Built!? What does that mean!?' The wind strongly pressed against us, but it didn't seem to affect me at all. 'Enough talking! I found something!' 'Already!?'

'Yes! It will take us a while until we get there, so hold on tight!' At this speed Kae didn't understand how long it could possibly take us, 'Aren't they in this city!?' 'No!' I quickly replied and kept leaping over the roofs, while trying to keep my own reiatsu suppressed.

'They are at a place surrounded by weak reiatsu! Since I've been mostly living in Goshujin-sama's room, I don't really know where we are going, but don't worry, I will keep you safe!' I tilted my head back and cheerfully smiled at the boy. Kae's cheeks slightly turned red and he averted his eyes, 'I-I can do so myself!' 'I know.' I said in a gentle voice and turned back to run faster.

It felt like hours must have past since we had left that blind alley.

'We are here.' I suddenly stopped in a side street of a place the boy didn't recognize.

'Here?' He asked doubtfully, taking a good look at the humbly dressed people passing by. Their skin was dark yet colorless. I nodded and pointed at a small hut on the other side, clearly made of cheaper material than the houses of the markets and housings of the village he had been living in for these past years, 'There are three souls there with similar reiatsu to yours.' His eyes widened in surprise, 'Three?' 'Yes, but before you go in Kae-san, there's something I should tell y-' Before I could finish my sentence, Kae suddenly dashed ahead and ran right into the hut. Surprised by the strict leader's reckless action I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't let any of the souls here notice me. Worried about the boy I hid in the alley way and decided to wait.

'Mama! Papa!' Kae shouted bursting into tears as he ran into the hut, but what he found were three complete strangers. Bewildered by their sudden guest they stared back at him with big eyes.

'Who are you?' A young woman with long shiny black hair asked, who stood before two rather poor-looking older souls sitting in wooden chairs. The two were covered in so many wrinkles, it was hard to tell if they were thin or just old.

'I-I am... My name is Kae! Tamaka Kae!' He tried to stand in a confident pose again.

'Kae... did... you just say Kae?' One of the older souls said, without turning around. A raspy woman's voice. None that he recognized.

'Y-yes.' He replied and watched in surprise as all three suddenly started tearing up.

'W-who are you?' He asked, completely perplex by that sudden sensitive reaction.

'My Kae' The old man said, sobbing, but you could barely understand him, like raising his voice had become too difficult of a task, 'My sweet boy, Kae. Is this God's mercy? Thank you for hearing our prayers, oh lord. Now it's fine...' 'What is fine!?' Kae screamed terrified of the thought that finally hit him. 'I'm sorry...' The older woman said, barely managing to pull the crusted edges of her lips up to a smile, 'To come back to us, while we can't even stand up to embrace you... Kae... we love you so much...' Kae suddenly sprinted towards the two and forcefully pulled onto the old woman's arm, shaking her back and forth, but her body wouldn't show any reflexes. He yelled at them in anger, 'What are you talking about!? You are my parents, aren't you!? What happened to you!? What does all of this mean!? Answer me! Answer!' Again tears burst out of the boy's eyes and he shook her slower and slower, 'I've been all on my own this whole time.' He whispered with closed eyes, furrowing his brows, 'I've tried so hard to be strong! I wanted to meet you so much, I wanted to be with you.' He glared at the tired face of the old woman, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes 'Don't... don't just leave me now when I finally found you! Don't leave me! YOU CAN'T LEAVE, YOU HEAR ME!?' The older woman slowly placed her hand on his head and moved it to one side and then the other, he could feel the effort this small gesture was for her and the more... he felt her warmth. Just like then, when he had hurt himself, his mother would pat his head and tell him everything's alright, over and over.  
With widened eyes he waited for those words, yearned, needed to hear them.

'I love you' The moment she uttered these words Kae collapsed into the lap of the woman, clinging to her kimono as he let out a loud and painful cry, 'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

He kept screaming and screaming until the screams turned into the crying of a mere newborn.

You could hear it across the whole street and it pierced through my chest like glass.

Tears built up in my own eyes. I hadn't realized it before we had already arrived.

I wanted to tell the boy, so he would be prepared. I wanted to take him back to his family, but not like this.

'Waaawaaaawaaahhhh!' He kept crying, no longer a leader, but just a child.

The black-haired woman pressed her own eyes close and covered her mouth, 'Mama... Papa...' She whispered and cried along the boy like a child herself.

I sat against a house in the shadows weeping for the lost. After a while Kae came out of the hut, alone. He had put on a strong expression again, but as he saw me he reached out a hand in surprise, 'Are you alright?' While tears kept dropping to my sleeves I narrowed my eyes, speaking in a weak voice, 'I-I... I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean... to... I...' Kae's eyes widened more as he understood who those tears were meant for. If he did not just cry them all out, he surely would have started crying again. But instead he sat down beside me a small smile on his lips as he gazed at the wall before us, 'Don't apologize. Thanks to you I got to speak to my parents again before they... Besides, I've met my little sister for the first time! I didn't even know I had one!' He chuckled, but I could sense that his heart was still plagued with agony. 'She has her own family here, she even has a daughter and offered me to live with them' He tried to comfort me, but noticed that the tears wouldn't stop. So he decided to break that false smile and let his true feelings show as well. With a gloomy expression he stared at his legs and spoke in a quieter tone, 'For some reason I had thought everything could return to what it used to be... I could just find them and return to being a family... I never thought about their lifes going on in the living world without me... that they would have another child... I thought I could finally spend a long life with them, together...' His eyes lightly got teary again, but he immediately rubbed them, to not let any more fall, 'I wanted them to embrace me and say that they love me, but even so, I can't just keep crying now! I've to take care of my little sister! I've to be a good big brother and help her to process all of this, after all she has known mama and papa even longer than I did...' His heart ached, but at the same time his blood boiled with determination. Wondered I stared at him. He smiled, 'Thank you for finding my parents. I really mean it, thank you nee-san.' I suddenly threw my arms around the boy and hugged him as tightly as I could, my eyes shut, 'They love you, Kae-san! They loved you with all of their heart! I could feel it, the moment you stepped into that hut, their reiatsu immediately changed, it was filled with more joy than I had ever sensed before! They could feel it too, what a strong boy you were and they were incredibly proud!' 'Nee-san...' Kae whispered and closed his eyes, letting himself get engulfed in the warmth of that embrace.

After Kae had once more spoken to his younger sister we made our way back to the other children.

'Nee-san... do you have a family?' I heard Kae's unusually timid voice ask, but didn't turn around this time to answer him and kept looking ahead, while narrowing my eyes, 'I don't... Goshujin-sama... is like a family to me.' He wanted to ask more questions, but decided not to press the subject as he remembered how despaired I looked as they had insisted my master to be like the rest of those Shinigamis.

After hours we had finally returned, the sky had already turned orange and the streets had gotten less crowded.

'Kae!' Ran came running out of the ruinous house and stood still before the boy, her hands folded before her chest, 'What happened!? You two were gone for so long we got worried! Did you find your parents?' Ran noticed my sorrowful expression, 'What happened?' She asked wondered.

Kae shook his head and looked over her shoulder to the others running out of the house to welcome him back, 'Everyone, listen! I want you all to know that you were like a family to me, for these last past years we have been sleeping, eating and playing together. We supported each other and gave a home to those who were all on their own. I'm really proud of all of you.' With a gentle smile he addressed his friends. Concerned Ran interrupted his speech, 'What are you doing? This almost sounds like you're saying good bye? That's not true, right?'

He glanced at her, looked at the whole group then, while keeping a strong posture and serious expression, 'My parents died in an old age and so when they arrived here with my younger sister, they soon passed under the difficult circumstances for us lower ranked souls. But I've met my younger sister and she has her own family here and asked me to live with them. As her big brother I have to look after her, after neglecting that responsibility for so long.' He narrowed his eyes.

I looked down and tried to not give any of the pain away that whirled inside him.

He didn't want to worry them and asked me to keep it a secret that he had met his parent's right before their death. He wanted them to be able to happily live with their families from now on.

'I want you to return to your families, but I'm also asking you to not forget this family we've built with our own efforts and out of our own feelings, not as your leader, but as your brother!'  
Everyone got teary-eyed again and without being able to do or say anything, I just tried to suppress their sadness that filled my own heart, but I couldn't ignore it. It hurt. Their hearts all hurt.

One by one I took the children's hands and searched for their families. The sky had already turned black as I had brought the two boys away and arrived at Ran's grandparents home. It was close to the village, but Ran didn't budge from our side. 'You need to go now Ran. I'm sure they will be happy to see you.' Kae said to encourage her, but when Ran turned around her eyes were filled with tears, 'Even with your parents gone, Kae, every single one of us who you rescued and all of our families and homes are yours too. You can always come to us. So don't neglect your other little sisters too, okay?' She tried her best to smile, while wiping the tears away. Surprised Kae stared at her, nodded then with a wide grin, 'I will come by for one of those amazing pastries of your grandmother you've told me about!Keke' 'It has been a while, since you've smiled like that' Ran smiled and turned to look at me, 'Thank you, nee-san. The same goes for you. Even if you don't have anywhere else to go, you will always have us. You're part of this family now, got it?' She giggled and then her eyes shyly looked to the side, 'It's embarrassing to ask this now, after you've helped us all, but... we haven't even asked for your name yet, nee-san.'

Wondered I blinked at her, smiled then, 'My master calls me Hanekyo.'

'Hanekyo? Then Hanekyo-nee-san, come visit us alright? You could sleep over at Ran-nee-san's grandparent's house with us tonight! We could play together tomorrow, all day long! I would even teach you my favorite game!' Manaka jumped up and down excitedly, while clinging to my leg. 'You... you want me to visit you?' I asked wondered. 'Of course!' Ran said, taking Manaka's hand into hers, 'I just told you didn't I? You 're part of this family now, Hanekyo-nee-san! Our home is your home!' She smiled happily.

'My home?' I whispered to myself, lifting a hand to my chest and smiled at the ground, 'Thank you. That really means a lot to me.' I raised my gaze again at the two and narrowed my eyes with a light frown, 'But first I need to find Goshujin-sama. He must be upset that I've been gone for so long.'

'I see. Well, if you're ever back in the village, please come visit.' Ran smiled at me and Kae and then together with Manaka she walked into a small house, joyful laughter quickly following their entry.

'Manaka-san's parents are still alive. I'm happy because it means that they are well, but... I feel sorry that I couldn't take her to her parents.' I whispered with a sad smile. Kae gave me a strong pat on the shoulder and smiled at the house his friends had just vanished in, a wide smile on his lips, 'Ran has been taking care of Manaka this whole time, they are like sisters. So maybe it's fortunate that they get to keep living together? You've done more for us than I could ever thank you for. You were the first one to care about us. I'm sorry for how we treated you at the beginning, so to repay you, please let me help you search for your master! It's the least I could do!' He deeply bowed at me. 'Kae-san...' Surprised I stared at him, took his hands into mine then and smiled, 'Thank you.' The boy's cheeks flushed again in a bright red and he averted my eyes, 'I-It's nothing, really.'

'But' 'Hn?' He looked back at me. 'I promised to bring you all back home. I will be able to find Goshujin-sama on my own. He might scold me, but I'm sure he'll forgive me.' I took the white rabbit that had been resting before my feet until now into my arms and smiled, 'I will just say that I had been chasing after Usagi-san this whole time!' 'Hanekyo-nee-san... you're not going to tell him about us?' Kae asked with round eyes. After all, had I not helped them so that they would trust my master? Or perhaps... Kae's expression became gentler again and he lightly shook my hands, 'I wish you were a Shinigami. Then there really would be someone who cared about the souls outside Seireitei and who would protect us with all of their strength.' I smiled back at him and placed one of my hands on top of his, raising my reiatsu a little bit, so he could feel it 'I will protect you all, I promise. If you're ever in danger, just concentrate your reiatsu like this together with the others and I will be able to sense it and hurry to you as fast as possible. I will protect you and your families.'

Again hours had passed until I had finally brought Kae to his younger sister's house and left into the dark. I jumped over the roof tops, together with the rabbit in my arms and tried to find my master.

However, he too suppressed his reiatsu when he sneaked out of Seireitei like this, so none of the other Shinigamis would notice him. What if he had already returned to his division? The sky was oil-black and thanks to the thick web of clouds there was barely any light, making it the harder to see someone from up here. I jumped down into an alley way and entered an empty street, carefully looking both ways, before walking down the road. Everyone was asleep. All the shops were closed. It didn't seem like there was anyone still walking through the streets but me.

Perhaps he really had returned to his division... he had already been upset this morning, so he must have been fed up with me by now... maybe I should look for a quiet place to hide until it's morning again? I looked down at the sleepy rabbit in my arms. 'Alright. Let me try to find your home too.'

With a little smile I turned back around and froze at once. My eyes widened and I felt the rabbit perking up, sensing my shock. My heart was racing too fast to just be of joy. There was fear as well.

'Go-goshujin-sama' I whispered completely perplex. A shadowy figure walked towards me with slow steps, their face directed at the ground and hidden by the nightly veils.

He came closer and closer without saying something and my heart kept racing quicker.

'Goshujin-sama, I'm sorry that I-!' Once he stood right before me I instinctively winced, expecting to be met with my master's anger. All of the sudden that frightful figure jumped towards me and...

embraced me.

His arms were tightly wrapped around me and I could feel his reiatsu trembling.

Shocked I didn't know what to do. Goshujin-sama's heart was racing like mine... no, more... he was terrified. I felt his strong grip. His hands were lightly shaking.

Goshujin-sama... I couldn't read it, again. I didn't understand why he was afraid and just tried to guess its source and apologize, 'I'm sorry Goshujin-sama for risking to get you in trouble by walking around on my own...' I whispered, the man's head right next to mine, clearly hearing me. 'You idiot' I heard him mumble and wanted to apologize once more but got cut off, 'I'm sor-' 'I've been looking everywhere!' He tried to keep his voice a whisper, but something strong hid behind it. A feeling that was too overwhelming for me to understand. 'I thought something happened to you!' He buried his face deeper into my shoulder and frowned, 'I was so worried something might have happened to you.'

'Goshujin-sama' I whispered still unable to react other than to apologize. I narrowed my eyes, 'I'm sorry' I balanced the rabbit on one arm and placed a hand on the back of his head, 'I'm sorry, Goshujin-sama.' I didn't mean to hurt you like this.

I closed my eyes and gently stroked over his hair to comfort him. I felt sad, but not the way he did. It was his sadness that captured my consciousness. I oddly felt... nothing. I wasn't happy or sad myself. I was scared, not about not seeing my master again, but this emptiness.

After watching those children reunite with their families and how their reiatsu changed once they were back home, feeling this nothingness scared me.

Didn't I see Goshujin-sama as a home, as much as they did their parents?

And so, the last apology I whispered was for the bitter truth that I couldn't mirror those strong feelings of you, Goshujin-sama. I could never return the same warmth that you gave me.

That's why I couldn't just leave after finding you. No matter how much you tried to deceive me, I could see the chaos that my appearance had caused your heart and that time... 'I too was overwhelmed with sorrow and relief.' A bitter smile on my lips I pressed my face into the soft fabric of the kimono I held.

After I've disobeyed your last command, am I really allowed to say that I've been trying my best to protect my home?

I quietly sobbed, knowing not to let anyone hear those fragile noises.

I was so relieved when Ukitake-san said, I might get exiled and return to my master.

But I'll take back those blissful thoughts. I can't be joyous about the fact that I disobeyed my master's orders. I shouldn't.

I slowly placed the kimonos back into the closet, all while letting my mind slip back into the fresh scents of the clothes.

'That aside, aren't you looking a little different?' His eyes closely scanned me from head to toe until they slightly widened at once, 'Hanekyo-san... What did you do?' His voice was dry and neutral.

I followed his eyes to my forehead and then to the white rabbit in my arm.

'I bought this little guy from a kind clerk!' I brightly smiled at the blonde, 'He gave it to me in exchange for that hairpiece.'

Urahara stared at me in disbelief, '(Her hairpiece?) And how much exactly was this rabbit worth?'

'3.500Yen! Since it's a special rabbit! The man called it a 'moon rabbit' and he gave me 5000 for my hairpiece! Though I lost the other 1.500...' I mumbled the last part, as if I didn't want him to scold me. It wasn't like I actually had lost them, but I split the money between the children. I'm always in Goshujin-sama's room, so it would be wasted on me. I suddenly lifted the rabbit up to Goshujin-sama's face, 'I thought we could bring it back home!' Perplex the Shinigami blinked at the rabbit and then back at me, 'That guy surely did a number on her. That's just a normal rabbit and come to think of the price... her hairpiece was made out of real gold! 5000Yen aren't even close to cutting it! That bastard must have not told her! But...' He watched me happily swirl around with the rabbit and gave in to a sigh. Hesitantly he pressed his palm against his head, 'I can't really tell her, when she's so excited, can I?'

'Alright then, I'll take it back home tomorrow.' He reached out for the rabbit, but I quickly stepped back and stared at him, somewhat sad, 'No, I promised Usagi-san I'd bring him home as soon as possible.' Once more surprised by my strange behavior he scratched his right cheek, 'It's not really like her to object me... Something did happen after all, didn't it?' Urahara put his hands to his waist and nodded with a kind smile, 'Alright, then let's hurry and take him home.'  
'Does Goshujin-sama know where its home is?' I asked curiously. With another nod he leaned forward and gently poked the rabbit's nose, 'Of course, I do! There are only three places I could imagine a rabbit with such snow-white fur to come from!'

His eyes glanced at me, something glinting inside them I couldn't understand.

'Shall we go then?' He leaned back again and spun around to where he had appeared from.

'Hai!' With a big smile I walked up beside him and together we calmly walked to the first spot my master had in mind.

Surrounding the town there was a large forest that I had already passed through once or twice when Goshujin-sama went on his scouting missions. Or rather on his search for new materials.

I had never noticed rabbits like this to be living there, but I trusted my master's judgments.

Since we weren't too close to the gates of Seireitei anymore, Goshujin-sama made us use a little of our reiatsu to sprint through the groups and patches of moist green. It was a cooling night.

I kept the rabbit closely in my arms to keep it warm and hurried after the Shinigami.

'We're here!' He called out to the smaller figures behind him, stopping in the middle of what could only be described as an unbecomingly round grass field in between the tall trees and oil-black shadows. There were no larger plants growing on this field than little daisies scattered in a more natural pattern than their surroundings. The moonlight perfectly hit the thin strands of grass, displaying the beautiful dew that had gathered at their ends. It almost seemed as if we were standing in an ocean. They just shimmered back at the starry sky.  
'Over there is your rabbit's home, so just place him on the ground!' Urahara turned around to smile at the girl, but before a smile could settle on his lips they parted in a silent gasp.

Wide-eyed his body seemed to miss any reasoning, motionlessly standing like one of those wooden giants surrounding them, while he had been worried about hurrying back to his division not seconds ago. He was no man of great beliefs or poetry, but even his heart could not stay unmoved by such sights. Grass slightly dancing on the mild breeze sent through the thick bruised walls enclosing them. The light reflected in each drop on the strands of green, like those pure tears on a maiden's sleeves.

And all of this, he'd not pay any attention to, if it wasn't for the sight that actually had him mesmerized.

I sat on my knees, the pearl-white rabbit sitting before me. My hand gently glided over the daisies, so that my fingertips brushed over each of their soft petals. It seemed like a subtle dance between two equals. Fragile objects that would break did he dare to step any closer.

Where he usually saw a shy girl, there now was sitting a strangely elegant figure, dressed in white fabrics and kind yet distant eyes lost in this small world around her. With pale skin and snow-white hair, the way they seemed to gleam beneath the moonlight, it almost made her look transparent, like she'd disappear if he'd blink. The little circles her hand traced on the heads of those small flowers, almost melting into the scenery like they too were just swaying to the wind's will. Yet none of their movements seemed wild or misplaced, there was a mysterious charm to their floating motion.

Urahara couldn't avert his eyes or stop his mind from falling into trance.

Her peaceful smile was so distant from the face he knew, offering a puzzling coldness to this innocent image. He lightly parted his lips to let some of that shapeless good stream into his mouth, yet his mind seemed to be even influencing those basic senses of his. The air tasted sweet, sweeter than he could thank those few flowers for.

Perplex the Shinigami felt beauty turn into torture as the girl's head turned his way and addressed him with a bright smile.

How cruel was it to show him such a gratifying sight, just to be reminded of how different the smile was that he had to meet with his own now?

It wasn't just different, it was empty. The bitter feelings that were entrapped inside those soft yellow eyes, they were quietly resting on that cheerful face as if their owner knew their moving nature.

No, she had never looked as calm and blissful as she had just now, he thought with narrowed eyes, while walking up to the girl. Thoughts returning to clatter his mind.

They sat together, the rabbit having hopped away after thanking them with a brief nuzzling of their hands. It vanished between the shadows, filling her heart with overwhelming warmth.

'Hanekyo-san.' She kept looking ahead, and quietly spoke, as if to not break the pleasing silence, 'Hai.' I let out a soft sigh and placed my hand on top of her head, 'Once we get back I'll take a close look at those wounds and you'll tell me how you got them.' I roughly ruffled through her hair, apparently catching her off guard. She stared up at me with round eyes, like she didn't expect me to notice. 'Did you really think we'd just skip over this?' I couldn't help but laugh at that childish expression. 'I-I' She finally started stuttering and I lightly patted her head, careful of the wound on her forehead, 'Haha, don't worry!' I gave her a comforting smile and looked up at the clear night sky. 'Just don't do it again. Please.', I spoke in a lower yet peaceful voice. Once more surprised she blinked at me, her expression saddening with a small nod, 'I won't, I promise.' I turned to look at her again, a warm smile on my lips and my hand still resting on her head, 'Don't fight.'

'Goshuji-...' She cut herself off, speechless, or maybe moved? I really had yet to learn how to read those brief expressions.

Even now, there's still a lot I don't fully understand about Hanekyo.

With a relaxed smile I let myself fall back on the bed of daisies and grass, closing my eyes to that insecure voice, 'Goshujin-sama?' Hanekyo.

'Goshujin-sama?' I

'Goshujin-sama!' I'm...

Happy I've failed.

'Happy you've failed'

'Urahara-dono, have you finally woken up!?'

'Ha!?' Shocked Urahara sat up and looked at the large man at his door.

'Tessai' He mumbled, feeling his eyelids to still be heavy from the short nap he took after he suddenly got contacted by the captain of the 13th division.

He casually put his arms over his legs and leaned forward to rest his stiff neck, 'Would you mind making some tea? I feel like this will be an exceedingly exhausting day.'

Tessai nodded with more determination than could be found in the other Shinigami's expression.

However, he knew the blonde to just use every chance of rest he could get while it had yet not begun. 'A trial' He heard his friend mumble and put his hand on the door, his voice filled with strength yet not dismissive of his own concern, 'I'm preparing it right now.' He wanted to leave to let his friend rest a little more until his discussion with the feeble captain started, but before he could do so he handed him those few words of encouragement, 'Urahara-dono. We need not fix what is broken, if we can still see its value.' There was no reaction from the shopkeeper.

Urahara had his eyes closed and gently breathed in and out to concentrate on the mess he had hoped to avoid. Tessai took a last glance at him and closed the door to do as his friend had asked of him.

Jinta and Urururu were outside, swiping the floor. The two Shinigamis thought it better to keep the matter as classified as possible for now.

'I don't wish to judge without fully knowing of the circumstances you've made these decisions upon.

Nevertheless, I find it to be a cruel gesture to advice a young woman to spent her living days in isolation.'

'I can't overlook her a second time, but I thought it wise to first talk to you before I discuss the matter with the Sou-taichou. I wish to aid in her trial, but to do so I would need to know who Hanekyo-san is and why you've kept her in Seireitei. I sincerely ask for your honesty, Urahara.'

He remembered the words of the captain as he had contacted them in the middle of the night.

But Urahara knew that the feeble Shinigami had to have already informed that old man, otherwise he would have not been able to contact him so easily. He probably thought the former captain to feel more at ease and be more likely to tell him the truth that way. Quite cunning.

He did indeed seem to be sincere about his desire to help the one he still had thought to be a soul.

And he was right, it might be fatal to lie. If he was there he would not need to worry about my safety, but the current situation did not allow him to do anything that might risk the displeasure of the Gotei 13, especially not the Sou-taichou. His words were final and so was the punishment he'd choose. Ukitake seemed to still have the slightest bit of hope that she could go on unpunished, but Urahara had immediately robbed him that hope and told him that the best they could aim for would be to have her exiled from Soul Society and sent to the human world so that he could watch over me.

Yet they had to be careful. If he made it sound like I drastically needed to be watched over, that would incline a certain level of danger and they'd never sent me away if they feared me to represent a threat.

'Think' He told himself. It wasn't like he had no back up plans. There were plenty. He just had to debate with himself which one would offer the safest way to get me out of that chaotic place.

He did not intend on giving more details away on the true nature of Hanekyo than need be.

There was not a single grain of trust he could put into those men, who had been so ignorant towards Aizen's doings. And there was one person in particular he found to be even more difficult than the Sou-taichou. If 'he' were to understand what Hanekyo is, then the chances of her leaving Soul Society without any commotion would be as good as zero.

For a brief moment the blonde's eyes closed, the rattling of glass escaping his store.

One of the little ones deemed to have broken something.

He opened his eyes back up and finally stood up, 'I had not really thought about him. Whatever happens, she must stay away from that guy before and after the trial. Once he believes that he can control her, he will recommend to be the one to watch over her.' His eyes narrowed and he walked up to the door, a strict expression on his face, 'We need to prevent that from happening, at all costs.'

I had finally placed all of the kimonos back into the closet.

The night had passed, but the darkness had yet not been extinguished by the sun and silence had been permitted entrance to the dim room. No candle burnt to expose its corners. So, when the silhouette of a man moved along the paper walls, bright yellow eyes cautiously followed the figure to the closed door.

A familiar voice spoke through the thin material, 'Are you still awake, Hanekyo-san?'

He waited for a moment, felt the girl's reiatsu then and took it as a signal for him to come in.

With the slightest of movements, he quietly let himself inside the room. Once he had closed the door behind himself, her reiatsu had faded again.

He sincerely admired the girl's control over her spiritual power, but at the same time it left him with a sad glance to his gentle eyes.

'I've spoken to Urahara.' He quietly spoke as he found me still sitting on that cushion and the mountain of clothes cleaned up. He glanced at my back, noticing the sword from earlier to be sitting in my hands, 'I've also gotten notice from the Sou-taichou. He wished to immediately speak to you, but your trial will be held tomorrow morning, since some captains are still out on a mission.'

Ukitake slowly walked before me, wondering if I had been too nervous to speak.

However, there was no sign of fear or anxiety on my face.

Indecisive what to make of it the feeble captain just sat down before me and spoke in his gentle voice, 'The trial will be held in front of all 13 captains. If requested, they might ask you questions.' He had not wished to overwhelm the young woman and kept away the thoughts that had led him to her room. A warm smile drew onto his lips, 'But your master, Urahara, will also be there.'

Surprised I finally looked up at the white-haired man.

'Of course, he won't be there physically.' Ukitake explained, relieved to see that I had not sunk too deep into my own thoughts. He continued with a friendly smile, 'I thought you might feel too insecure in front of the other captains and Urahara agreed. We discussed it for a while and then he proposed we simply use one of the phones he's given us in case we needed to contact him for new orders.' 'Orders?' I blinked puzzled.

I recalled Rukia speaking of my master's services for the Shinigamis.

With a gentle smile of relief, I gazed down at my knees. The sickly man held a smile himself. Filled with warmth and pity for the sorrowful creature before him.

'There was another matter I had hoped to discuss. It is of no ill nature.' He assured me as he took seat before mine. From the very corner of his eye he could see the fine material of my sword glance back at him whilst quietly laying at my side.

He stared into the yellow eyes of the one he pitied. The softness had left his own. And so, it did his voice, which now was but just a whisper to keep the speech of nature concealing the frightful thought of said matter. 'You are not a soul, are you?' The question left me silent for a second.

I looked back into the captain's eyes and nodded once more, adding to my small gesture the words I carefully kept to myself, 'I'm not. I did not claim to be, but neither did I correct you. You have my deepest apologies Ukitake taichou.' I bowed my head and waited for the man to ask me to rise again. He calmly lifted a hand and gestured for me to lift my head.

I quietly followed his instructions and looked back into the gentle eyes of the captain. I did not name my being as he already knew. His eyes had told me. They carried the same pity and kindness they did before, but now there was concern for his kind. With no bearings on my strength and intentions he saw me as a potential threat. A threat he would like to believe in.

Ukitake observed the still face of the girl. He could not find any understanding for what she might have felt, but her words conveyed guilt.

'I don't fully understand what it is you are, but rather than what, I'd like to keep wondering who this young woman might be.' A smile as full of generosity and empathy, as had been most of his, returned to his lips and he gently patted her head, 'You'll be fine tomorrow. Whether you stay here or be sent to the human world, you'll not be on your own.'

I returned the man's sincere smile and nodded. The captain quickly bid me farewell for the night, so that we would be in good shape for the nearing trial. He had looked paler within the darkness of that time, but his health would not be a factor for his attendance at such a crucial event. Without any need for sleep I let thoughts of concern and hope lead me through the peaceful hours remaining to the uncertainty of my fate. I had been prepared to face the man, who would decide about me. Yet as much as a preparation it was, I feared for what might happen to my master now that my existence would be revealed. He had been careful to keep it a secret, even to friend's like Yoruichi-san.

There was always reason behind my master's actions and so, there was reason for me to worry.

The sun had yet not risen as the fair-haired captain came to take me to the captains' hall.

By the time we had arrived at its gate the sky had bled with the colours of ripe fruits. I stood still and stared at the vibrant canvas above. Suddenly a strange feeling ran through my body and I instantly turned around, but there was no one. No one close to us. Ukitake had kept walking, thinking myself to be following him until he finally turned around to see otherwise. He spotted me standing before the gate and started walking towards me. Then another figure entered his sight, immediately hardening the captain's soft features. A tall man of strange appearance had stopped before me. He wore a strange head piece and an unsettling grin. Around him swayed an atmosphere of rich weight and spotless malice. With insecure eyes I watched the man hum a sharp laughter. 'How clever you are.', He spoke in an amused tone. His eyes were carefully inspecting me, tracing each of my limbs like the cravings of fine porcelain. His reiatsu was strong and cold. It seemed to frightfully alarm my body, turn its insides out from beneath my skin. As I saw his fingers lightly move up, I wished to step back, but my feet would not move. My mind had left me for a moment.

'Mayuri-san.', Ukitake finally came between us and gave the man a polite smile. He noticed my body trembling in fear and stepped before me to halt the man's cruel gaze, 'I believe we should save our questions for the trial.' Mayuri did not speak and just turned around to walk through the gates, throwing one last glance at me. Ukitake suddenly felt someone cling to his haori and he lightly tilted his head back, knitting his brows at the frightened figure. 'It's alright, Hanekyo-san' He tried to sooth me, carefully placing a hand on my arm, 'We need to leave as well. The trial will soon begin.' I slowly let go of the fabric and stared at the ground. 'I'm sorry.' He heard the small voice whisper behind him and turned around to reach her his hand. 'It's alright. You don't need to be afraid.', he hoped to comfort her with a smile, but the girl kept her face to the ground as she held onto his hand. He took another close look at her, before he turned to walk through the gate.

Most of the captains had already arrived and stood lined at both sides of the room, at the end stood an older man with as many wrinkles on his face as his beard was long. It was neatly bound and combed. He owned no hair of his own anymore and a large scar reached from his forehead to the very top of it. His reiatsu was strong, stronger than of the other captains. In fact, it was too strong for me to bear. My chest felt like it was going to be squashed. I stood in the middle of the room, between the captains, of this place I had rested in without their knowledge. They were all staring at me and their eyes were no mirror to the pale man's benevolence. Some wore scornful looks as they regarded me; an aura that clearly displayed their superiority. I was at their mercy.

'Now that everyone has arrived' The old man started to speak and I heard the doors fall close behind me, 'We shall proceed with the trial.' I grasped my chest and lowered my head.

Wondered Ukitake noticed that my breathing had gotten faster, but he could not see my face from where he stood. 'Hm?' With a deep grumble the Sou-taichou stared down at me whilst keeping his colorless expression, 'What is the matter, kid?' I shut my eyes and started panting. Sharp threads had slung their arms around my head and tightened their ruthless grip, cutting through my skull and mind. The pain was too great for me to even speak.

\- End Chapter VII: A Man Of His Words -


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter VIII: The Trial -

'She's going to pass out.' All of the captains looked up at once, except for the Sou-taichou.

He revealed a strange item from beneath his haori. A small bunny made of peach colored fabric. It held a small flower in its hands and from its stem light emerged and projected a face familiar to all of them. 'What is he doing here?' A woman with strict eyes immediately objected to their sudden addition to the trial. Yamamoto did not change in his demeanor and calmly glanced at the small hologram in his hand, 'Why?'. Curious Mayuri closely listened to their guest's light-hearted voice.

'I'll explain the details once we've finished the preparations.', The smile vanished from the man's lips, 'As for now, I'd like to ask all of you to suppress your reiatsu as much as possible.'

'Our reiatsu?' Puzzled Unohana glanced at the trembling girl. 'Oh.', Mayuri let out an amused gasp. Urahara glanced at the captain, knowing his hat to be casting a shadow dark enough for his eyes to roam freely through their skeptical faces. His request had clearly not been too well received among the cautious captains. He kept his strict expression and waited for them to follow his instructions, whilst observing me. Ukitake glanced at the blonde Shinigami and with hesitance lowered his reiatsu. The Sou-taichou looked at the rest of his subordinates as if to give his approval and they did as the former captain had told them. The panting had quickly slowed down and my body was slowly stabilizing. Urahara was relieved that it had not done any greater damage to postpone the trial. The faster he got me out of there the more relieved he would feel. His eyes kept returning to the grinning captain.

Yamamoto looked down at the Shinigami's hologram, speaking in a rich voice of authority as one might suspect from a man of his age and qualities, 'Now explain.'.

'There's not much to explain, really.' Urahara returned to his carelessly joyous act, the smile on his lips mocking their suspicions about the small figure, 'She's not used to an accumulation of spiritual power of your level, at least not from such close distance. So, she was about to faint. Well, her being nervous surely did not do her any good either in that regard. I mean look at those stern looks you're giving her, I even got the shivers myself!' 'Stop.' The Sou-taichou interrupted Urahara's joking demeanor. He seemed to be in no mood to be patient with the shopkeeper.

I slowly brought my hands down to my side and rose my face to look into the older man's.

As much as he had seemed to be ridiculing the situation, he was right that I felt nervous and that I was afraid.

'Introduce yourself, child.' Even with his reiatsu suppressed, this man carried enough weight in his voice to rob you all of your strength. A lion would have been more appealing to stand across. At least I knew what a lion's heart would make of me. I did not know what a Shinigami would do with his prey.

'My name is Hanekyo.', I spoke carefully, not averting my eyes from his strict stare. I wished to look around myself to find the generous captain's gentle expression.

Urahara noticed that I had not reacted to his presence, not even sparing him as much as a glance. It did not sit well with him. He kept a close look at me and stood quiet as the trial seemed to slowly start.

'Hanekyo-san', Yamamoto did attempt to change in his tone to comfort the young accused.

'You have secretly lived in Seireitei with Urahara Kisuke.' From the lack of reaction of the other captains, Urahara assumed that they had already been informed about what little the captain of the 13th division knew. That was precisely why he had been careful himself while answering the feeble man's questions. He was relying on their ignorance. The less threatened they felt the better.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at me, seemingly displeased and yet uncertain.

I gave the older Shinigami a small nod, my voice still lacking in comparison, 'I did.'

'You call him your master, but you are no Shinigami. So, in what respect do you consider this man to be your master?' His eyes loomed over her head. He stood taller than her, even though his posture was as straight as his voice was fragile. He was a tree among flowers. Who could tell how many mushrooms had withered trying to drink from this man's life.

'Goshujin-sama has cared for me.' I did not know what to say, but I knew to protect my master I had to be vague. I had already made that decision last night. I had made up my mind. I had the pleasure to briefly believe in the chance of my return to my master's side. I was content with that. How could I ask for more, after disobeying my master's last command and causing him the more trouble? This trial was for me to protect his innocence. I would accept the consequences of my mistakes, I had to. As much as I was afraid, I was also prepared to face the man even my master dared not to oppose.

Yamamoto regarded me with an untelling look, 'You are no Shinigami.' He muttered to himself and handed the strange transmitting device to Unohana as he took a step forward. Perplex I could only manage to watch in surprise as he had stopped right before me and reached out a hand.

Puzzled what the Sou-taichou was intending to do the blonde Shinigami watched with concern, forcing himself to not speak.

Yamamoto glanced at my collar as he placed a hand on my head. His features softened and his voice had lost its oppressive aura. It was just calm. Surprised the other captains watched the older man slowly pat my head and keep it in place as he continued to speak, 'You carry a lot of compassion for your master.' Insecure I stared up at the man and silently nodded.

He looked deep into my eyes, 'I respect your desire to protect your master, but to protect this world I have to punish those, who break the law. Do you understand that?'

I hesitated, narrowed my eyes then, lowering my gaze from the man's face and nodded once more.

Yamamoto took his hand back and turned to walk to his chair. He sat down and tilted his head towards Unohana. A little surprised the captain took a step forward and held her hand out, with the bunny resting on top of it. Urahara looked at the old man, no smile resting on his lips.

The captain stared right back at him, but his words were still directed at me, 'Did you know that you were committing a crime?'

I took a small breath and all emotions seemed to dissolve from my face. With a neutral expression I stared at the captain, my voice had shed its quiet nature, 'I did not know why, but I knew that there was a reason Goshujin-sama hid me and would get into trouble if someone had seen me.'

Urahara took a close look at the captain's face. Oh, he was good, the former captain thought disapprovingly, 'Using sympathy to make her speak.' He had to jump in now.

'Hanekyo can't answer your questions. I will answer them in her place.' He knew that he would be consciously kept quiet to trick me into confessing.

Surprised by my master's demand I lightly widened my eyes, narrowing them the next moment at the ground. Ukitake had now realized as well that he needed to speak up for the two. He took a small step forward, enough so that the Sou-taichou could see his face, 'I think we should let Urahara-san speak. From what I gathered Hanekyo-san has barely any recollections of her time in Seireitei. She has no knowledge of our laws, it would be unjust to ask her things she does not understand.'

Yamamoto took a long look at the white-haired captain and turned his gaze back to the hologram, his voice deeper again, 'Then answer.'

The intensity had not left his eyes, Urahara spoke in a calm tone, 'Clearly I knew that it was a crime to keep her in Seireitei with me, otherwise I wouldn't have hidden her.'

'Goshujin-sama?' I finally looked at the image of my master, shocked by his bluntness.

Yamamoto did not look at me, he was now fixed on the blonde Shinigami. I feared what he was planning to do. He would most certainly try to make me out to be clueless and innocent.

'Is she a Konpaku?', the older Shinigami asked, showing none of his earlier kind nature.

The question brought half a smile to the shopkeeper's lips. 'Of course.', he thought, 'That's why he's so much more cautious than usual.' He already suspected him to be keeping a vital information from them. With his usual light-hearted smile, he faced the old man, 'No. She's not. Well, at least not the kind you're implying.' 'What do you mean!?', A woman with dark blue hair suddenly shouted, obviously fed up with the careless Shinigami's jests.

Urahara smiled and raised one finger, as if he was a teacher about to lecture his students, 'You are as endearing as always, Suì-Fēng. Now, since you have demonstrated what a loud voice you have, would you mind using those impressive pipes of yours to explain to the class what a Konpaku is?'

'You-!' She clearly had not intended to answer him with words, but the presence of the Sou-taichou kept her back from sending something sharper to the former captain's direction than her glare.

Urahara made a buzzing sound and waved his finger from one side to the other, 'Wrong answer! Anyone else who'd like to try?' He kept smiling and took a look at the captain's faces, 'Then I'll explain.' His voice lowered again, signaling the Shinigamis that he had now returned to his more serious nature, if he had any, 'Souls who enter Soul Society or are brought here through a Shinigami's actions are called Konpaku. I hope that you knew that much yourselves, if not I sincerely worry about the future of Seireitei.' This time it was Hitsugaya who interrupted him, 'Could you come to the point?' Urahara had always been quite surprised about the young captain's joylessly strict personality. 'Also, interrupting, a very unpolite thing to do.', He spoke with that smile, glancing my way, 'That description would fit, in that I brought Hanekyo to Soul Society and if she's a soul, well, she's not, but if you're asking if she has a soul, I truly can't say for sure, but that's a subject I'd be very keen to take a closer look at.' He almost sounded enthusiastic as he spoke those last words. Clearly being the only one to wear a smile in that room. Ukitake looked at me in concern. He wasn't certain, if the former captain's careless nature was of any help for the girl. He saw how terrified I was to stand among all of these strangers. But he had to trust the man to know what he was doing. He just would have liked to stand closer to me, to give me a reassuring smile.

'If not a soul, what is this girl, Urahara?' Yamamoto's voice had completely returned to the frightful sound it had been at the very beginning of this trial. The depth of his voice echoed through her head, like he had been speaking right into her mind.

For a moment Urahara seemed wondered, perplex even. He noticed that I was looking his way. And the expression I wore, he knew it, it was the purest look I had ever shown him. 'Don't.', he thought and narrowed his eyes, before he looked back at the old man, 'Hanekyo is a pseudo-Zanpakuto that I've created a long time ago.'

The captains' eyes widened in shock and all of them were staring at me in disbelief, except for one. One captain had now taken on my master's smile, but with no hint of his light-heartedness.

I stared at my master with knitted brows, insecure, defenseless to the eyes around me.

Yamamoto had turned his face to look at me with as little kindness as his voice led on, 'Explain.'

Urahara looked at me, feeling free to let concern be shown in his eyes, as they were still covered in darkness. He talked in a calm tone, 'I intended to create a Zanpakuto that could adapt to whoever wielded it. Two Zanpakutos would have not only provided an increase in strength, but it would've opened up a variety of new possibilities in combat. After a long research and many experiments, I had created Hanekyo.' His voice became more serious, 'But I quickly realized that she is not suited to fight. Hanekyo is too kind-hearted and gentle to harm anything. That's why I kept her as my apprentice instead.'

Unohana gave me a sorrowful look. She pitied my existence, but I knew she did not mean it to be insulting. It just must have been difficult for the captains to process the revelations the blonde Shinigami had listed for them.

A man with a straw hat, right next to Unohana, gave me the same look. A taller man with spiked hair seemed rather indifferent with a glint of curiosity in his eye, yet I did not dare to think about what might have sparked such a gruesomely curious look. The boy with snow-white hair seemed rather puzzled, like he could not grasp what had caused the older people to pity this person. He simply found me confusing. The dark-haired woman, who had yelped at my master, now stood quiet and glared at me. She was wary of me. Another large figure, a strange helmet on his head had his expression covered, but I could feel caution brooding inside him as well. A man with fine features and long black hair wore the slightest of expressions. He seemed calm, yet his eyes were colder than of the Sou-taichou. The strange man I had encountered before the trial just grinned, like he was fascinated if not captivated by my sight, now that he knew what it was he saw. And then there was the feeble captain of the 13th division, who couldn't do more but share that pitying look. Fear hid behind all of those faces. Fear of something they did not understand, an unfamiliar danger. Urahara knew what to expect. He would have never told them, had he not to worry about my safety first. If he lied it might have just put me into greater trouble and if he dodged their question they would just start suspecting me to be dangerous anyways. His only hope was to stay calm and answer them in that manner, to show that there was nothing to worry about.

'How long have you lived with him?' The man with the long black hair asked in a strict voice.

I did not understand the captain's accusing tone, but I tilted my head back to look at him and tried my best to answer while my heart had started racing again, my own voice small and insecure, 'I… I don't know. I've never counted the days, but I've always lived with Goshujin-sama until he sent me away.' I had just repeated my master's words, but Urahara was surprised that I had not said something closer to the truth. Had I known that it would have made the whole situation look the more suspicious? Perhaps he had underestimated my perception of this situation.

'A number.' The captain demanded. I looked down as if to apologize, 'I'm sorry, I don't-'

'274 years.', Urahara answered for me to relieve the pressure the captain displayed.

The man gave me a stricter look, 'Enough to get accustomed to this world and learn about us.'

'Be careful of what you're implying, Kuchiki.' Urahara replied in a more serious tone, 'Hanekyo simply lived with me. She has nothing to do with Seireitei or the Shinigamis. She's as harmless as the souls before your gates.'. 'Why have you two parted?' Byakuya seemed to be unimpressed by the former captain's claims. As far as he was concerned both us were criminals. 'You.' He looked my way, 'You will answer.' Urahara furrowed his brows and looked over to me.

Uncertain what to say I looked at my master and the impatient captain. I did not know what to do.

Fear had gotten hold of me, more than I had expected. I wanted to hide, I wished to hide.

Yamamoto attentively watched my hands grasp the fabric over my chest as I shut my eyes.

Before Byakuya could speak up again, Mayuri stepped forward and I felt his shadow casting over me. He leaned his head forward with a wide grin, 'What does one do with a faulty weapon?' His face swayed right next to mine, 'You throw it out. You destroy it.' He snapped his teeth together like a reptile. The harsh sound sprung to my ear and left with what little strength I had managed to muster. Mayuri slowly pulled his face back, 'If you have lived with that man for as long as he claims, you should know that he's not sentimental enough to keep failures. He claims to be a scientist and a scientist would keep trying until he managed to succeed with his creation. So why would he stop if you truly were a failure?' Mayuri moved behind me and leaned his face next to mine, his hands grabbing both of my upper arms, that terrible grin still on his lips. I could not move. My body wouldn't respond. 'Perhaps he was successful? So, the question is, why would one throw away such a useful weapon? Why would an intelligent man throw away such a weapon?', he whispered into my ear and then let go of my arms. With swift steps he moved back and grinned at himself, his eyes wide and bursting with such ecstasy, a sharp laugh running against my back almost throwing me to the ground. He lifted his hands and kept staring at me, 'You couldn't control it!' His eyes quickly fixed on the blonde Shinigami and he lowered his hands again, 'You idiot lost control over your own creation, didn't you? It was too dangerous for you to keep, but you didn't have the senses to completely get rid of it and sent it away instead! Or maybe you were too proud of what you had created?' Urahara had stood quiet this whole time. He had patiently waited for the distasteful captain to finish his mesmerized monologue. Two words left his lips, only two, 'Stay away.'. His voice was even deeper than before and it was sharp. As sharp and clear as the shattering of glass. Some of the captains had known the complicated relationship between the two, enough so that they did not dare fate to see them live out those complications. Unohana turned to Mayuri with her usual gentle smile, 'Thank you for your observations Mayuri-san. However, I think this is not the time to provoke a fight.' Mayuri spared her a brief glance and moved back to his position. He had already enraged the former captain, he was content with that. At least for now.

Byakuya glanced at the trembling girl and turned towards the shopkeeper, his expression still cold, 'You didn't seem to deny his accusations.'. 'Hanekyo is harmless.' Urahara immediately replied.

'She wouldn't hurt anyone.' His voice did not lighten up this time. 'Are you willing to vogue for that with your life?' Byakuya countered. My eyes widened at the captain's words.

'I am.', Urahara looked over at the Sou-taichou, 'I sent her away because she wasn't always able to control her abilities and she was ought to be discovered by some of the other Shinigamis. I didn't send her away because she was dangerous, I just didn't want anyone to find her. And I understand your concerns, but Hanekyo is completely harmless. Sent her to the human world and she'll live under my custody. I can help her control her abilities and watch over her.' Mayuri couldn't help but grin once more, painfully aware of the former captain's intentions.

He took a small step forward, enough so to speak to the older Shinigami, 'If its abilities should be of any good use, it would be a shame to just execute it. Let me take it to the 12th division and give it a thorough examination.' Surprised I looked at the Sou-taichou. This couldn't be right. I stared at my master, hoping to find some sort of explanation in his eyes, but he still wouldn't reveal them. I was left in confusion and utter perplexity. Uncertain of the captain's words I looked around myself until my eyes met the sullen mien of Ukitake. And it spoke, it spoke of regret and guilt for betraying a lonely child with silence. I quickly turned back around to face the older man and brought a hand to my chest, clasping the thick fabric. I looked at him with knitted brows, 'You have decided to execute me.' Yamamoto was mildly surprised at my reaction. From what he had already seen, he had expected me to be shocked and tremble in fear, but that wasn't the case. Rather than fear, something more meaningful swirled inside those still waves of yellow. Something he could not understand the meaning of but knew to resemble disappointment. Not for her fate, but for the Shinigami's judgement, like she had expected something different of them. Something better. Eyes stared deep into the faded pupils of the old man. Feelings parted from my face and I looked into the lion's mouth. Its teeth as sharp as my own body would not be able to bear, but I had to. The captains watched in wary silence. 'So be it.', I spoke. Curiously Yamamoto quietly exclaimed an 'Oh?' and listened to the newly won strength in the girl's voice. 'What are you doing?' Urahara thought whilst glaring at the alarmingly calm expression on that pale face.

I did not avert my eyes from the Shinigami. 'I only worry what will become of my master. If my existence is a crime and a threat to the souls of this world, then I'll have no words of objection to speak.' I let go of my kimono to lower my hand and gracefully folded both of my hands on my stomach. Urahara's eyes widened in shock. He thought me to be reckless, but this was intolerable. Daring fate when he wasn't there, he would have none of that sympathetic sacrifice. 'Hanekyo, stop.' He quietly commanded. 'I'm not of your kind and yet I do not know myself well enough to promise you that I'm not a threat. I wish not to be, but that will be not enough.', I spoke in a more delicate and mature voice, unfitting of my small body, 'I understand your concern and I will obey, as long as you can guarantee me my master's safety. I will peacefully accept every punishment your honored self wishes to bestow upon my master and myself, so that he'll be excused for my mistakes.' 'Hanekyo, you don't know what you're saying.' Urahara rose his voice as he saw the sharp teeth gape wide open before their petite prey. I glanced at the hologram of the blonde Shinigami and narrowed my eyes with a sad smile, 'My existence will no longer be a burden to you, Goshujin-sama.' The shopkeeper instantly lifted his face and the rapid motion let his hat fall back from his head, finally leaving the man's face uncovered. Deep wrinkles had set between his brows and at the edges of his mouth. He glared with anger, he glared with concern for the fragile smile on that upsettingly calm face. 'Hanekyo, stop it! This instance!' As little as could be seen of the former captain's surroundings, they heard him jump up to his feet, the vision briefly shaking whilst staying on his face. He looked over to the Sou-taichou, 'She didn't mean those words, she's just speaking out of her own kindness, certainly a flaw that needed to be fixed, if not a minor flaw.' He glared at the older Shinigami, 'If you decide to execute her, I'll make promises on her behalf, but I assure you none of them will be of safety! She's a miraculous being and far from being fully analyzed. You can't destroy such a creature out of sheer fear. Send her to me and let me watch over her.' Mayuri crawled back out from the shadows and laughed a sinister laugh. He grinned at the older Shinigami, 'What are you going to do?' I turned my eyes back at the Sou-taichou as well, 'Do whatever need be to ignore my master's secrecy. It was his concern for me that made him keep me hidden, so it's my fault and my crime. Please, Sou-taichou, find the mercy in you to forgive him and only punish me!' I took a deep bow as I pleaded for my master's innocence. Ukitake stared at me with widened eyes. With a quick step towards me, he looked up into his former mentor's unmoved face. He now wore a more suited expression for a captain of his rank, 'I object!' 'On what grounds?' Yamamoto asked in a deep and rough tone. Shocked I turned around to the white-haired Shinigami. I stared into the captain's kind eyes and they stared back, perplex to find guilt in those bright colours. 'Ukitake-sama' I spoke in a gentle voice, my brows knitted in sorrow, 'I don't want to see anyone else being wronged for my sake.' My lips lightly trembled and what came was the cruelest tone a word could be uttered in. A pained 'Please' reached the captain's ears before the blonde Shinigami could make his presence known again. 'There will be no execution.', He spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone whilst looking at the Sou-taichou with strict eyes, 'I could have come and taken her back last night. You would have sent someone to take her back from me and so on and on we could have quarreled.'. He smiled and lifted his hand to his face, a fan sitting in its light grip, 'I would have gladly given you reason to exile me, but here we are, talking about someone's fate. Any guesses why I did not take her?' He glanced at them and swiftly closed his fan, no smile or laughter to be found in his demeanor, 'Because we would have fought until one killed the other. And do not mistake that for the words of a peaceful man. I simply can't risk to find out how many corpses her mind can bear.' He glanced at me and just for a brief moment there was a strange glint in his eye, too quick for me to catch. He tilted his head towards the Sou-taichou, a neutral mien on his face, his voice calm, 'I assumed that we would not find an agreement on Hanekyo's punishment. That's why I've prepared a compromise.' He slipped the fan back into his sleeve. Yamamoto gave the former captain a long and careful look. 'What kind of compromise would that be?' He certainly felt no sympathy for the girl's fate but being clueless about this thing he had created put him under the mercy of the Shinigami, at least in some aspects.

'To avoid any losses on either side, you will not execute her.', And so was Urahara under the mercy of that man's judgement, 'Hanekyo will be left alive and unharmed. However, to ensure that she won't harm anyone, she shall be sealed away inside her own sword and remain that way.'

I stared before myself in terror. A familiar coldness ran through my flesh and my hands had begun to lightly tremble. They slowly moved up to my chest and weakly grasped the thick fabric. My sight was shaking, lowering my gaze to the ground and pulling onto my knees but I fought to not fall as I kept listening to my master's cruelly calm voice.

'You will also need to lock her sword away, so that no one will be able to reach it. Hanekyo herself will not harm anyone, but if someone else were to get hold of her sword he could use her to cause greater damage than he's already capable of.' The room was silent. The air weighed on the Shinigamis shoulders, knowing who the former captain was referring to. Only one person seemed to be unaffected by the stiffened atmosphere. The blonde Shinigami turned back to look at me. He saw how frightened I was, but kept to his unmoved tone, 'Kyo-chan, this is for your own good.'.

'Goshujin-sama…' I wished to look up at my master as I suddenly felt a sharp sting and my vision started to grow blurry. Silently Urahara watched me fall, unconscious. A muffled thud of metal could be heard as my upper body hit the ground. Ukitake looked down at me with narrowed eyes and lowered his hand. 'I'm terribly sorry Hanekyo-san.' He thought, the image of that girl's frightened face stuck in his head while her body slowly dissolved into soft lights of pearl-white feathers. Surprised the other captains stared and the for a brief moment succumbed to the strong impact the realization of such an existence held.  
The truth of what he had created, haunting your mind with questions even you could not answer, Goshujin-sama.  
When will it be your turn to look away and feign ignorance?  
Urahara looked at the sword, left where I had just been laying, 'She will be unconscious for a while, but you'll need to start with the preparations right away or she might try to materialize again.'. Yamamoto silently stared at the sword.  
He knew I wouldn't. Once I woke up, I wouldn't try to find him. For once he knew it to be the truth. Urahara observed the older Shinigami's thoughtful expression.  
Yamamoto finally lifted a hand towards Unohana and the captain handed her the little bunny sitting inside her palm. She then turned to Ukitake and gave him a comforting smile before she carefully picked the sword up and left the room. The trial was officially over. Yamamoto closed the blonde Shinigami's hologram and sent the Shinigami away. Ukitake lifted his face and exchanged a fleeting glance with one of the other captains before he left as well. His sight shifted and swirled.  
'Ugh' He let out an exhausted sigh and pressed one hand against his forehead. His breathing was quickening. Was it not just appropriate that he would suffer a fever right after he had betrayed the trust of a child? Ukitake shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he kept walking.

The store lived in its usual noises while the owner had been stuck in his room for hours. Urahara let himself fall back against the wall and slid down to the ground with a deep sigh of relief. Just then Tessai burst through the door as if he had been overhearing the Shinigami this whole time, 'Urahara-dono! What happened to Hanekyo-sama!? Have they accepted your offer!?'

'Jeez' Urahara hissed as his body had made a small jump at the sudden intrusion of his mildly overly-enthusiastic friend. He looked up at the tall man with a curious expression, 'Shouldn't you know? After all you've been listening this whole time.'. Tessai rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner and cleared his throat, his voice much quieter, 'Please excuse my curiosity. I was just worried about the young woman.' He paused for a moment and spoke up in a gentler tone, 'I was surprised to hear you shout.'  
Urahara lowered his gaze and stared before himself, a smile on his lips. He lightly ruffled through his hair before he reached out for his hat and put it right back on. 'So was I.' He let out a light-hearted chuckle, but Tessai knew the Shinigami's eyes to be filled with no joy beneath the veil of shadows. Urahara stared at the plain wall across of him, 'I didn't expect her to do something so unreasonable.'. Tessai watched the man's lips bend into his usual smile, risking to break when they parted to speak. 'There were plenty of reasons, I'm sure.', Tessai said in his deep voice, 'But perhaps none that you can understand.'. Urahara spared his friend a brief glance and took his eyes back to the wall, searching for impurities in that solid colour. 'I understand that those are the reasons of something less than what Kyo-chan is. Just like I'm not a man of great sympathy, she's not one to needlessly sacrifice herself for something as simple as friendship.' He closed his eyes and took a small breath, lowering his voice, 'Whatever made her say it, I'll hardly get the chance now to do more than speculate.' The smile faded and he slowly stood up, 'Well, now that that's over, we should get back to business.'. Tessai furrowed his brows and looked at his friend in concern, 'So you really wish to keep her sealed?'. Urahara did not reply. 'I understand that we have spoken about this before, but are you really content with sealing Hanekyo-sama away like that?' Tessai peered at his friend's face searching for a crack in that still façade. Urahara stared back at his friend, 'That has always been my plan, if things had gotten out of hand. I tried my best to avoid it, but I can't dismiss the facts because I care for her. At her very heart, Hanekyo is a weapon and she will eventually be used because of her naivety and kind-hearted nature. I thought about how to immobilize her in the least painful way and that's to seal her inside her own sword. She will be alone, but she will be safe and so will be everyone else.'

Tessai narrowed his eyes, 'I understand.'. He disagreed with his friend's opinion, but he knew he was in no place to involve himself into the shopkeeper's conflict.

Urahara moved pass his tall friend and walked downstairs. Tessai only listened to the Shinigami's light steps as they walked further and further away from his own conflicted mind.

He tilted his head towards the wall. A single small stain at its lower corner caught his eye. A faint remnant of what colour had once run through this room.

Tessai quietly turned around and stepped out of his friend's room. He took another look at the wall. 'On behalf of your master, I pray for your well-being, Hanekyo-sama.', He slowly closed the door and followed the blonde Shinigami downstairs.

Empty the room remained silent and the chaotic noises of the store continued.

-End Chapter VIII: The Trial-


	9. Chapter 9

\- Chapter VIIII: A Raven's Feast -

She had not set foot inside these halls for what might have been centuries and yet everything had remained the same. Without the light of the sun, the cool breeze of fresh air and the voices of your kind, what progress was there for these abandoned souls to imitate? They were left to live for all eternity, robbed the comfort of familiarity. An entity between their world and what was to come. But there was no salvation for those who had been declared sinners by the shape and nature they were born in. Their paths had stopped by the hands of those who'd bring peace to the innocent and protect the weak. They were threats to this world and it was the duty of Shinigamis to nullify that threat. At all costs.

Unohana lead her guards out of that dark room and gave the slender object a final look of serenity before she closed the walls and instructed her spiritual powers with such gentle a voice, her companions did not dare to speak out their fascination. 'I've finished the seal.' She announced with a kind smile, signaling the two Shinigamis that they may continue to speak. 'It is the first time that we come face to face with a captain of your reputation.' One of the guards spoke bashfully. Unohana gave the man a small nod and went back through those long halls, vanishing with as much elegance as she had appeared.

'She's just as mesmerizing as her division says.' The guard continued to give voice to his earlier astonishment. The Shinigami to his side had his mind however kept to something different.

He had tilted his head back to where the captain had just left an object, so familiar to all Shinigamis and yet strangely mysterious to them. 'Just what kind of sword could require such strict measurements?', the other guard turned around at those words and followed the man's gaze, his own expression growing dimmer. 'We are solely here to protect this room. But I would feel more at ease if they would tell us what exactly it is we are protecting.' The two Shinigamis thoughtfully stared at the stone wall, hiding the dark room that laid behind.

There wasn't much for the darkness to devour. Stone walls imprisoning void. All that stood inside that grisly dark room was a pedestal of average reach, finely crafted from smooth keyaki wood. The lonely piece of furniture would have been assumed to conflict its less well cared for surrounding, but within these lightless walls, there was nothing to reveal its extravagant beauty. And on top of its flat head were two wooden horns, holding the object that had earned itself such demanding arrangements. A sword, tightly in their grip. If it hadn't been for the large chains sprouting from the wall, strangling the slender figure, it might have been perceived as a place of honor. After all it was a rare occasion for men to hide something of poor beauty and value with such great care. But those thoughts did not help to still the guards' curiosity. Bravely they stood before what to their knowledge could have been the starving mouth of an ancient demon.

Fear was ever so such a strange thing. The more so in those who had the blessing of thought and common sense. Separated from their pure instincts, even a shadow could appear frightening.

Humans and Shinigamis alike, they shared many things. Feelings that I could not hold myself, but solely imitate. And yet, there were some things that even I would see to be true in all of us. One of them was fear.

The most primal instinct one could find in all creatures. I had never felt it as vividly as I had the moment I saw that stranger before me, a gruesome mixture of shock and fascination on his face. It was my master who taught me the word 'fear'. But I had known a similar feeling before we had met. Similar, but different.

If I had to compare it to what I felt now, I would say that it was less complicated.

Goshujin-sama had given me so many more reasons to be afraid. Countless reasons I had not even known to exist. I couldn't tell if this half-earned knowledge made me the more intelligent or the more defenseless.

Silently sitting at the edge of that pond, my surroundings had started to deteriate once the seal had been casted. It wouldn't be long until all would be devoured by nothingness.

All would vanish, but myself. And all I could do in this state, was to give way to those quite tears running down my cheeks, without being able to dry them, they would stay wet for as long as I could feel my own skin. Black thorns reminding me of Benihime's energy had been forcefully driven through my wrists, nailing them to the ever so more thickening air. The same had been done to my legs. Even after I had been terrified of my master's decision, I had not understood by what ruthless means the Shinigamis would ensure their safety. They let their seals devour this gloomy world into pure and cruel nihility. My heart started racing in panic.

'Goshujin-sama!' I ran away from the crippling landscape and tried to force myself to materialize, but it wouldn't work. 'Goshujin-sama!' I cried, my master's name carrying all of the strength and hope left inside my shifting world. Like a mantra, promising me peace and salvation, I repeated his name. I let them echo through the loosening realms of my own mind. Desperately looking around myself, watching the shadows approach me. I ran through the unyielding ocean of trees, branches slapping my face and legs like waves, cutting into my skin. But I kept running.

'Goshujin-sama!', my body was just trembling the stronger with each step I took. I tightly shut my eyes and stormed ahead, not knowing where to go. But whatever took over this world had scarcely any mercy for its victim's confusion. It chased me, soundlessly. Not roaring, not threatening. Wildly crumbling down whatever stood in its path. Like the strong breeze soaring over the ocean's surface waving back your hair, it just wrapped everything into its shapeless figure. Aware that it would eventually consume me along with this place that I once had feared.

I was too horrified to open my eyes. And still, the ever so slowly dissolving presence of my surroundings haunted me to my inner core.

Everything was dieing.

The tears smeared all over my face thanks to the rough slaps of the branches, long red lines and dirt accompanying them from my head to my feet. Helpless, I begged the pain to not stop. I begged them to stay, but the trees gradually grew less and so did the branches.

'Ple…ase, Goshujin-sa…ma.', once more overcome by an icy wave of terror, I whispered through my heavy breathing, begging for him to hear me.

The pond and the forest had been completely dissolved. Even the night sky and the ground beneath my feet had now been fully corroded and I suddenly felt my limbs turning numb. Shocked I tried to look down, but my head wouldn't move. Not a single muscle in my body would listen to my pleading. I wished to scream and cry out in pain. Yet nothing escaped my motionless lips.

The numbness was calmly climbing up my body and just as it reached my stomach I realized that my body wasn't just turning numb, whatever this darkness was I had been encaged in, it was slowly attacking my insides. It felt as if my organs were being peeled into thin shreds. Like, like they were decaying.

Horrified I pushed all of the air out of my mouth, the urge to scream rapidly raising, along with the numbness. I could feel it getting closer to my throat. I tried again and again to scream, to move, to stop this hellish torment. But before I could give up on my struggles, the numbness had put an early end to those fruitless efforts. It had finally reached my head and whilst tears ran down my still face, frightened of an eternity of suffering, I felt my brain undergo the same horrific torture. The air was now as heavy as gas. I desperately tried not to breathe, but the thick substance would still rush into my mouth and nose. Immediately drying out their insides it continued to push its way through my throat and all that I could do was to sense its strange taste of lead. My thoughts were entangled. I tried to focus on my master's face to calm myself and think. The smile that brought me comfort during all of these years, I yearned to see it. But the picture before my eyes was clustered in holes and my vision slowly turned black whilst I could still grasp onto consciousness. I had already lost my sight. Distraught I tried to tell myself to fight back, but even those thoughts would not reach me. Like threads, thinned by age, once torn they just fell back, overlapping parts that weren't their own. The darkness was pulling onto my mind, robbing all of the memories I promised to protect. One by one it would take what I frantically tried to remember until I no longer could understand what remembering meant. The wind had carried those tiny threads into the waves, letting the vacillation of great water distort them on his lap. The faces of those kind people, their voices and their reiatsu. They had snapped. My head hung loose, staring at the bottomless ground. The tears gradually stopped following the bitter plea for help. This mind did not know who to ask for it. It did not know who that 'who' would be. There was no one. There was nothing. No time. No space. Nothing. Only an empty shell sitting at the edges of sanity and sand.

It was too dim to see. No sense of orientation could be found in an exhausted mind. But without turning on the lights that would only scar his eyes into blindness, Urahara walked downstairs, not caring to close the door of his room to hide the mess that his restless motions had caused whilst he was asleep. 'To be so worn out by a nightmare, I could swear I had left behind such a childish mentality 100 of years ago.' He bent down to open the timidly-sized refrigerator and took out a bowl of sliced mangos his rather caring friend had brought him last night. Urahara sent him away, even though he couldn't remember what excuse he had made up that time. He knew he had not bothered himself to come up with something sensible.

It wasn't like he did not know Tessai to question his each and every word anyways.

Straightening his back again, Urahara pushed one slice into his mouth and bit down, letting its freshness hit the back of his throat. The pleasantly sweet juice covered the sides of his mouth, cooling what had just been spatting hot air in rapid gasps. He closed the refrigerator door and moved to the table in the neighboring room. With a tired sigh resembling that of an old man, the usually energetic seeming shopkeeper sat down on a soft cushion and placed the bowl before him. Urahara was certain that his friend was just being suspicious because he was worried for him.

Tessai had never even once asked him about 'it' after he told him what little he could to make his situation comprehensive to the shocked man.

'Not once, huh?' The blonde Shinigami stared down at the bowl, gently ruffling through his hair. 'As caring as a mother.', he mumbled, a slight hint of sarcasm in his raspy voice. He reached out for another slice, slowly munching down on the tender flesh. They no longer resembled the fruit they once were. They lost shape and skin, made into something new.

Would they have tasted better if everything had remained the same?

Would it be easier to swallow the body of sweetness with such tiring bites? He wondered.

Perhaps robbing them of their defining outer characteristics was necessary to bring out the best of their insides? Then again, it would only be an improvement for those indulging in their consumption. It did not matter to the mango if it was peeled or sliced. All that did was to rob it from its own protective walls. It was made vulnerable to please the appetite of those it would spare a final look.

Then again, it had been too late to wonder about that. The bowl had already been served and he was eating.

He gave a dry chuckle to the silence, expecting nothing to reach his ear in return.

He would be eating in complete silence. Nothing but his own noises.

'Perhaps the sole fact that the one eating did not bother with such questions, was part of accepting these fleeting moments in our lives? We don't need to care. As long as we don't doubt our intentions to be pure, we will always find comfort in our choices and pity in our failure.' He stared at the slices and narrowed his eyes, 'As cruel as it may be, we will continue to live like nothing had happened.'

The sun was just about to rise and cleanse the paths of mischievous shadows. The sluggish ones would not attempt to compete with such warm rays of light But, those who were quick would not let darkness be stripped off of their shoulders before they'd cloaked themselves twice in the long arms of nothingness. They did not fear darkness or light but sought the benefits in both eternal companions of this world.

Sly steps fell onto the roof like single droplets of rain. A rush of excitement in those bright yellow eyes and no sound to escape from her lips. Yoruichi led herself inside that lazy Shinigami's store, wondering if today might be the day he'd disprove her expectations and be awake for once. With a grin she poked her head into the empty rooms and whispered to herself, 'Not here.'. Rather than being annoyed, she seemed to find some amusement in this little game of "what if's?". Just as she pulled her head back from the kitchen door a familiar voice greeted her from behind, 'Good morning, Yoruichi-san.'. 'Oh?', with a bright smile Yoruichi turned around and greeted their friend back, 'Morning. Are you going to open the store on your own?' Tessai lightly rose his brows and glanced down at the box in his arms, understanding the woman's natural assumption. 'We are not open on Sundays.', He simply answered. He lightly tilted his head back to the stairs and whispered, 'I'm taking this to Urahara-dono's room.' Yoruichi's ears perked up at her friend's name. Curious, she stepped closer to the tall man and stared down at the distinctively long box. 'To Kisuke, huh? And what might be hiding inside this?' She lightly knocked against the box, the echoing sound giving her all the information she needed. Tessai knitted his brows as he watched the woman pretend to not very well know what this box once held. 'It is empty, as for the moment. He misplaced it last night, so I'm taking it back to his room.'. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and stepped back again, the smile fading from her lips. 'I would have needed to undo every single little knot to clear whatever it is he got his mind tangled in.' She looked up at Tessai, her face glazed in disapprovement, 'Even if it led us here, you know that she had to take it back.'. Tessai stared back at her, silent. He wasn't angry at her for stealing the sword, but he did not believe this to have been the only solution under these complicated circumstances. He turned around without answering the woman and left for his friend's room.

Yoruichi watched as Tessai slowly ascended up the stairs. She let out a small sigh and decided to wait in the dining room for the blonde Shinigami to wake up. Before she could enter the room a strangely sour smell hit her nose and she immediately pinched it close in disgust. Puzzled what its source might be she walked inside the room and spied an empty bowl, right next to it sat an oddly oval-shaped thing. As she stepped closer to get a better look at that sad figure she recognized its glossy flesh and the saturated orange now clustered in patches of brown. Put together like a cheaply crafted puzzle, where some pieces just wouldn't line up or were completely missing.

Yoruichi tilted her head to the door, narrowing her eyes at the shadow-enveloped stairs. She left the poorly-looking ball behind and decided to wait at the entrance of the store instead.

A few minutes past until Tessai had woken his friend up. The blonde Shinigami slowly strolled down the stairs, stretching his arms and yawing without any false embarrassment. 'Morning, Yoruichi-san!', He half-yawned, half-greeted the impatient woman standing in his shop. Without fixing his eyes on her he casually walked over to the cash register and crossed his arms on the counter, making himself a somewhat comfortable substitute for a pillow.

Yet he could only lean his head against it, before Yoruichi walked up to him and pulled him up by the back of his collar.

'Good morning, Kisuke.' She emphasized each word with as much menace as one person alone should be able to wield. With a wry smile the tired shopkeeper tried to calm his friend's temper down to a safer level for him and for his fragile goods, 'What might earn me the pleasures of such an early visit?'. 'You may fault your own sluggishness for that.' She promptly replied and tightened her grip on his collar. 'When were you going to let me know that you've decided to seal her away?' Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the Shinigami. Urahara's mien quickly stiffened and he carefully straightened his back, causing his former captain to let go of him. She waited for an answer that would justify this secrecy around that Zanpakuto. 'It shouldn't concern you.', Urahara spoke coldly. 'And yet it does.' She grimaced at the sudden change in his tone, 'So, this is not part of one of your long and convoluted plans? You're just going to let them seal her away?'. Yoruichi did not speak in an accusing manner, neither did she show any objection against his decision. She seemed to simply be concerned for her friend's inconsistent behavior. Urahara looked her in the eye, stone-like neutrality capturing his expression as he assured her, 'I would have sealed her away myself, if I still had her sword.'. For a brief moment something sparked inside the Shinigami's eyes, but Yoruichi could not tell what.

Urahara fixed his slightly dented hat and continued in a much lighter tone, 'Between executing her and sealing her away, I do believe I decided on what's best for her.' Yoruichi gave the blonde a long look and sank her shoulders with a sigh. She put her hands to her hips and took notice of her friend's slightest change in expression as she went on to speak, 'I guess they will keep her in the _shin'ōchikadaikangoku_ in the First Division.' 'Probably.', He replied calmly and gazed to his side, 'Seeing as she's an artificial creation, incomparable to anything in the 12th Division's data base, they will have to treat her with utmost care. I doubt they will imprison her sword in the 8th level.' He pondered, 'I can't say for a certain just how dangerous they believe Hanekyo to be.'. Yoruichi kept her eyes on the careless seeming Shinigami and answered his monologue in a calm manner herself, 'Only as much as you've given them reason to.'. However, it certainly sounded more like a question to the shopkeeper. Urahara tilted his head forward again to look back at the woman, not changing in his facial expression, 'Then they've enough to keep her sealed for as long as those barracks stand.'

Yoruichi tried her best to understand her friend, but there was no one who could succeed in reading his mind. Even though he was powerless in this situation, she still felt like there was something he held back from her. Some sort of plan. But Yoruichi couldn't even say what kind of plan that would be. If it was to get that sword back or maybe hide it somewhere even more unreachable than the depths of that hell.

She finally gave up on trying to comprehend his specific type of strange and just brought up a question that had lured itself into her mind on her way to the store. 'Say, Kisuke.' She began calmly, gaining the Shinigami's attention, 'Do you know what happens to a Zanpakuto when it's sealed?'.

Wondered Urahara blinked at his friend, suddenly bringing a wide smile to his lips fitting his usual joyous personality. 'Intriguing, right?' He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a hand-fan, swiftly opening it before his face, 'I'll have to keep some secrets from you, or it would completely ruin my mysterious aura.'. 'Ha?' Puzzled and annoyed Yoruichi glanced at her friend. 'If I told you everything, you'd lose interest and stop coming by so frequently! And who else is going to wake me up with her stomping on the roof in the mornings?' 'Stomping!?' Yoruichi snapped and grabbed him by his collar, holding him up before her.

Never growing less overwhelmed or amazed by his friend's strength, Urahara let out a light-hearted chuckle and lifted his hands in front of his chest, 'I'm just joking, I'm just joking!' She glared at the unthreatened looking man and slowly let him down to his feet, silently waiting for him to answer her properly this time.  
Urahara gazed into the vibrant yellow eyes before him, finding the shimmering inside those kindly-sized pupils to be quite curious.

For a brief moment he let himself enter the dazzling halls of light, forgetting for just a brief moment to answer the woman.

Without any distortion or shifting in the shopkeeper's rather untroubled mien, he addressed his friend with the same voice of the man she had talked to months before.

'Nothing. The seal simply builds a vacuum around its target, isolating them from any permanent substances. Nothing can get into it that room and nothing can get out of it. Those inside it will stay in a constant state between two different layers of reality. They are stuck in an undefined place between time and space.'.

Yoruichi lightly rose her brows at the Shinigami's explanation, 'I suppose you'll indulge in explaining, what exactly such an unstable state would incline?'

Urahara put a hand against the back of his neck and lightly brushed over it. 'Now, what would that incline?' He mumbled to himself, seemingly pondering on how to phrase his answer. Yoruichi felt the sting of his obvious sense of superiority. She spared herself the outbreak of fury and just accepted the Shinigami's attitude for now. 'Unstable might not be the right word for it.' He began and let out a thoughtful hiss, 'Perhaps "indefinite" would be more fitting?' Yoruichi had to think about the blonde's short yet informative answer before she could reply in her own simple-kept words, 'Cut and lousily put back together. A room like that will certainly protect them from whatever has been imprisoned inside it.'. She was careful to empathize the "them". It earned her a longer glance by the shopkeeper, like he was warning her to not attempt to weigh her words with more wit than they could carry. Yoruichi clearly showed no gratitude for her friend's subtle annotation. 'I just need to make sure that you're completely settled on this.' She casually leaned against the counter and took a strain of hair between her fingers, twisting and observing it like she was appreciating the finest porcelain. 'If you were half as brilliant as you believe to be, I wouldn't need to drop by every now and then to see what mess you've driven yourself into this time.' She slowly parted her fingers and let the strain gently fall back to frame her face. Her eyes looked right at the blonde Shinigami, their gaze too strong and their sight too clear to be deceived by tattered appearances.

'If you say you're sure about this, I'll stop asking questions. But if you feel the slightest hint of doubt, you will need to tell me, Kisuke. I need to know if I'm going to be involved in this.' She spoke with the same authority she emitted in her days as a captain.

'Oh.', Urahara responded wondered, an amused smile drawing to his lips, 'I had not known you to be such a jokester.' He waved himself some cool air with his fan, 'You make it sound like I had any control over what you're doing.'

Urahara narrowed his eyes and whispered with a smile, 'I think you've already decided to involve yourself, Yoruichi-san. But I won't ask you to go there and free Hanekyo. She is a threat to others, because of a small yet decisive flaw I made in her design. And without the complete knowledge on the correlation between her physical form and her incorporeal form inside her sword, I won't know what to change to fix it.'. 'Without risking to harm her.', Yoruichi added. With a small pause he nodded, showing slight objection to such an optimistic statement. 'Hanekyo is an artificial life form. If I operate on her without knowing exactly what it is I'm trying to change, I might end up corrupting something essential and alter it by accident.' Yoruichi understood her friend's dilemma, but she could not stop wondering about the way he described that girl. She was convinced he saw her as something more human than just a weapon, but perhaps he lacked the ignorance to dismiss reality altogether. In the end, that girl was a Pseudo-Zanpakuto that he had created. Personal feelings might blur that reality, but the former captain of the 12th division had never lost the ability to distance himself from such subjective views. He stepped back from the emotional and from the rational, into a state of mind where he could calmly assess the two and finally construct a plan to use both to achieve the most beneficial outcome for whatever it was he was aiming for that time. All of this happened within a single second it seemed so to his friend. When she did not have trouble following those endless chains of thought, it was only because she had consciously been ignoring them. Sometimes it was better to let him work on his confidential plans and not question his methods.

'Releasing her would only be detrimental to them and to herself.' Yoruichi summarized and crossed her arms, whilst thoughtfully staring up at the ceiling, 'It's really difficult for me to believe you, Kisuke.' She lowered her face again to look at the Shinigami, 'You made her, intending to create a Zanpakuto that could be used by anyone.' She narrowed her eyes, unimpressed by her friend's deceitful character, 'You would have already thought about the consequences before you begun the experiment.' She glared at the now silent man and whispered, 'You are still hiding something from me.'. But it would not achieve anything to attempt to guilt him into answering her truthfully. With such a long distance, kept between him and the reality she lived in, how would guilt ever reach that man?

Yoruichi let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, 'Whatever it is, I hope you won't regret it.' She turned around and walked towards the exit, halting in her steps right at the door frame. 'Neither of you.', with her back turned towards the blonde, he could no longer see those bright yellow eyes. The shimmering had been mudded with concern.

Once the woman's silhouette had been swallowed by the warm sun rays Urahara let his shoulders sink in exhaustion. This argument would have found no end, if Yoruichi had not so half-heartedly accepted his silence.

With a fair expression Urahara stared at the exit and for a brief moment he wished to throw himself to the ground, right in front of it.

'G-go…shu…jin…sa…m...'

The Shinigami's eyes widened at once and he stared in shock at the blinding light stabbing the ground before his feet. For a second he could not decide whether to blink or not. The familiar voice fooling him to step closer to reality. But when he looked up, the door was closed. It was still night. It was always night when he woke up from his recently more frequent naps. A mild headache hit the man and he immediately pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sooth the turmoil inside his mind. He knew it to disappear in a moment. They had gotten more common these days, enough so that he grew accustomed to dealing with them.

The headache slowly melted into clearer thoughts. Yoruichi had come to visit him, he remembered. Urahara tilted his head to his right and stared at his arm, stretched out on the floor. His head was leaning against something hard. Yoruichi came by, but once he leaned his head on the counter, he had fallen asleep. She did not wake him and left.

The shopkeeper shifted his sight to his left, narrowing his eyes at the dusty bags and boxes behind the register. He remembered. She had left without waking him.

Tessai must have seen him, asleep, on the ground. Usually he would have carried him back upstairs to his room. So maybe, that conversation did happen and it's just the next day? Days just melted into each other. Time flew in a single stream and it became difficult at times to tell where you were heading. But all of this would pass and time would move on normally.

Time wouldn't be affected by their actions.

It was he himself, who had to return to normality.

Urahara stole another glance at the exit, laying on the floor. A strange sense of familiarity filling his chest with the warmth of soft flames swirling next to him.

He gently placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes at the light pressure.

A small smile drew to his lips, 'Itadakimasu*.'

\- End Chapter VIIII: A Raven's Feast -

*A Japanese phrase, usually said before your meal, literally meaning that you're thankfully receiving something


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chapter X: Moon Rabbit I -

Shinigami running around, fulfilling their duties with such serious expressions, the captain of the 8th Division had to sigh into his narrow cup of sake.

'You'd think that we're in the midst of war. Even then, all this hectic behavior does is to thicken the atmosphere and ruin a perfectly peaceful day.' He brought the cup to his lips and enjoyed just a tiny bit of fulfillment before his vice-lieutenant snapped the bottle away and replaced it with several reports that required his supervision. Daunted by the mountain of paper that this frail woman had somehow managed to carry all the way to his room the captain of the 8th Division just frowned.

'These will need your additional approval.' She did not do as much as to flinch at his exasperation.

Scolding him would have been a warmer response than ignoring his objections altogether, he thought whilst fiddling with the paper on the very top of that abomination of work.

Had he not just finished getting rid of the last stack? He did not lack the sense of responsibility to take care of his work. It was just that, between enjoying a calm day outside whilst sharing a cup with the sun's warm light and sitting here inside this dark room surrounded by nothing but reports and letters, no one would blame him for finding this just a tad tedious.

He stared at the lips of his vice-lieutenant. Bless her tongue, she kept talking and talking and certainly knowing that none of it interested him. Once her mouth closed, Kyoraku grasped that moment to interrupt his stricter part and stood up, a kind smile on his lips, 'Well, thank you very much for bringing me these. I will go over them right away… after I've had an urgent discussion with the captain of the 13th Division.' He walked out from behind the desk and gave the already objecting woman a quick nod before he calmly walked out the door.

On his way out of his Division, the captain's eyes glimpsed at the clear sky, a mischievous feeling of curiosity and danger peeking through the mundane thoughts of someone whose mind had supposedly not been in war at all times. With a final glance at the barracks Kyoraku turned around and left for the 13th Division. When he arrived, he found its captain and his dear friend to be standing in the garden. Seeing the feeble Shinigami outside almost made him think that he might have been expecting him.

'Good Morning, Ukitake' With a friendly greeting he walked up to the pale man and stood still before a small pond at his feet. A single koi fish was swimming at the bottom of the pond, the bright light of the sun revealing the blurred colors of its scales.

Kyoraku gave a small smile at the still waters. His expression, however, grew grimmer as he looked back up at his friend's face. 'You're lost in thought.' He noted, lightly lifting his straw hat back to have his own face revealed to the silent captain. 'I am.', Ukitake whispered in a tone different to that gentle nature he was known for. He seemed upset.

'There have been many strange things occurring around Soul Society these days.' Kyoraku paused, staring at the pond with narrowed eyes. 'But I must say' A smile returned to the calm man's lips, 'As much as I knew him to be an odd man with a brilliant mind, to think that he tried to create a Zanpakuto and succeeded… It only makes me wonder what else might happen to us? Nothing seems impossible these days.' Wondered Ukitake glanced over at his friend. He directed his eyes back at the pond, remembering the small figure kneeling at its edge. 'They must not all be of bad nature.' The pale captain said with a voice neither insisting on its claim, nor devaluing its striving to be true. Kyoraku turned to face him. As much as he'd like to run away from his duties and enjoy a peaceful day, he too had to rush around and fulfill his obligations, as a captain of the Gotei 13 and as a friend, 'Did you know that she wasn't a normal soul?'

Wondered Ukitake turned around just to be met with another unexpected sight. His friend wore a mask stretched with the conflicting elements of pure and simple concern and the complicated weight of a title as theirs. He saw the good in his friend's question and replied by lightly shaking his head, 'I had no idea.' He narrowed his eyes once more, 'It was not until I contacted Urahara-san for this trial that I learned the truth from him. She had personally never claimed to be a soul of this world, she just went along with our false presumptions to protect her master. But I truly believe that she did not know of the laws of Seireitei, neither did she know the reason why he hid her.' He tilted his face to the side again to once more stare at where I had sat that night. His mimic returning to that troubled look the 8th Divisions' captain had found him with.

'She's as innocent as one can be.', Ukitake whispered, now surprising his friend.

'She consciously kept the truth from you.' Kyoraku gave him a neutral look, trying to help his friend clear his confused mind, whilst trying to understand it himself.

'Are you upset because you feel betrayed?' His features grew gentler as he spoke without the restraints of his title, 'Or are you upset, because you feel like you've betrayed her?'

'I had to.' Ukitake spoke in a thin voice, knitting his brows at his recollections of that night. The one he had assumed to be a soul had been quietly awaiting her penalty. Without complaining, without crying out, without justifying herself, she had so easily accepted to have her fate placed in someone else's hands.

He narrowed his eyes, 'There was no hope on that face. She knew that she might die and yet…' He thought of my quiet words, 'And yet, when she was told that she would be executed…' Ukitake gazed at the pond, the clear waters reflecting only a blurry image of his tall figure.

Kyoraku gave the thoughtful man a friendly smile, 'A child shouldn't have to act as an adult and plea for mercy on her master's behalf.'. He closed his eyes and whispered in a gentle tone, 'I would have accepted it if Yamamoto had decided to send her back to the human world.'

Ukitake blinked at the casual defiance of the captain. Speechless he searched his friend's face for any hint that he might have been joking, but his smile was sincere. Hearing his friend put such outrageous ideas into the simplest words of kindness, to be reassured of his merciful nature, it warmed his own heart.

Ukitake's eyes lightly widened at once as he spotted Rukia in the distance. With a sorrowful expression he watched her disappear around the corner.

Kyoraku followed his friend's gaze but could only manage to catch a glimpse of the Shinigami's back.

'I seem to remember you mentioning the two were friends?' He turned to the white-haired again.

Ukitake gave a small nod. 'They appeared to have quickly bonded after the three found her unconscious body.' He glanced at the koi fish, 'However, she did not mention her name after Urahara-san sent her back. He probably advised her not to get further involved.'

'If only he had said the same to her captain.' Kyoraku joked as he closed his eyes with a smile and patted his friend on the back.

Perplex the gentle captain only flattered his lashes and stared at the ambivalent smile before him.

'Kyoraku.', Ukitake muttered and quickly averted his eyes, a deep crease now sitting between his brows. 'I know I shouldn't doubt Sensei's judgment', Guilt rose to the mild brown, showing Kyoraku all he needed to know to continue that sentence himself.

'Sou na.' He mumbled and looked ahead of him, counting wet marks on the smooth stones lining that pond, 'I don't know how to feel about deceiving those two either.'

Ukitake softened his expression and closed his eyes to calm his mind. He had been plagued by such conflicted thoughts that all he could do, was to submit himself to that chaos and let it devour him like a young boy enduring the scolding of his elders. After he had used his reiatsu to make me unconscious, the trial had so quickly ended that the last words of the older Shinigami had almost slipped right pass him.

Once the former captain had been extracted from their discussion and the Shinigami awaited the Sou-Taichou's signal to leave, Ukitake could only listen with widened eyes. The cruel command the head of the Gotei 13 had uttered in the absence of the very man it had concerned.

* * *

'Yare, yare, that poor thing must be getting bored to death by now.'

'Boredom is a privilege of the living; a blade only grows thirsty with time. Intriguing, truly, I'm intrigued to watch just what kind of thirst it will display.'

'Ya sound like a little kid, all excited to play with ya new toy.'  
'Be careful of your words.'  
'I'm just joking~'

* * *

Rukia hid around the corner, trying to listen to the two captain's conversation. Something inside her just knew it was Hanekyo they were talking about. That troubled expression on her captain's face, it was the same face that had informed her of the final punishment for the secret intruder.

She must have appeared quite suspicious, standing with her back practically glued to the wall, but she did not care.

Whatever it was they were saying, if it was about Hanekyo, she had the right to hear it. Even though her captain had told her about Hanekyo being sealed away, she could tell by his pained look that there was something he had kept from her.

The two men turned towards the pond and their expressions had grown dimmer.

Rukia heard her captain mention the Sou-Taichou. Despite his mien, Ukitake spoke in such a soft voice that it was difficult for her to fully understand.

But then the captain of the 8th Division spoke and Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

She nudged her head a little closer to the edge, to get a better look at the men. 'What does he mean by "deceiving"?' She tried her best to understand what they were saying, however, Kyoraku had quickly changed the topic again and they were slowly making their way into her direction.

Shocked Rukia looked around herself to find somewhere to hide.

Ukitake chuckled at the light-heartedness of his friend as he decided to walk him to the entrance of his Division. To his surprise, when they stepped around the corner, there stood his vice-lieutenant. She was leaning against the wall on one shoulder, with her arms crossed and her head uncomfortably lifted up, whistling an inharmonic tune with occasional thin noises of hot air slurping out of her lips.

'Kuchiki?' Kyoraku blinked at the young Shinigami.

Ukitake gave her but just a puzzled look himself, 'What are you doing here?'

Realizing that her lazy posture did not succeed in hiding her suspicious appearance, Rukia stopped whistling and relieved her head by lowering it to a much less stiffening position. For a moment there was a sharp glint in her eyes, confusing the captains the more when all of that seriousness got dropped and replaced by an exceedingly bright smile.

'Good morning taichou, Kyoraku taichou!' She quickly bowed at them and closed her eyes with that slowly achingly wide smile. She firmly placed her hands on her hips and let out what was supposed to be a gentle chuckle but sounded more like the screeching of a loose plank.

'I was just enjoying the view!' Rukia exclaimed, a strange look of pride to be found on her face.

Both captains glanced to their side, at the stone wall that encircled the building, throwing a large shadow at the three.

Ukitake gave her a wry smile, 'You must improve on your lies.'. His reassuring voice surprised the vice lieutenant a little. Kyoraku spared his friend a timid smile, not daring to point out the irony in his words. Rukia let her hands drop to her side and looked into the kind eyes of the feeble captain. Her smile had quickly taken new shape and the girl's big eyes where showing a mixture of remorse and disapproval. She stared into the Shinigami's eyes, determined to not avert her gaze.

Whilst the white-haired returned only a look of mild surprise, Kyoraku had understood the girl's intense stare and patted his friend on the shoulder with a smile, 'Well, I better get back to my Division or sweet Nanao might let her anger out on my bottles again.' He stepped forward and lightly took hold of the edge of his hat, pulling it down in a courteous nod to the two Shinigami, 'I'd enjoy sharing a cup with you again, Ukitake. Come by whenever you'd like.' And with those words the captain of the 8th Division left captain and subordinate alone to discuss the obvious tension between them.

At first both of them seemed to be surprised by the sudden departure of the joyous man, but their eyes soon met again and they remained silent for a while.

'I know you won't answer me, what Kyoraku taichou meant by 'deceiving.', Rukia began, her voice calm yet deeper than usual. She knitted her brows and sank her shoulders in defeat, 'Can you at least assure me that Hanekyo-san is alright?'

Ukitake stared into the earnest eyes of his vice lieutenant. Without changing in his gentle expression, he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Yet behind all of this warmth Rukia could clearly see in his eyes that no such hopeful promise could be made by her captain.

She finally narrowed her eyes at the ground, painfully aware of her powerless position.

'I understand.', Rukia whispered and bowed at the white-haired Shinigami, before she left.

* * *

'Ku-Kurotsuchi taichou!?'

It had been another uneventful day for the Shinigami, until the captain of the 12th Division had suddenly appeared before them. At first, he didn't even spare those two measly guards a look, but then a vicious grin bloomed on his lips and he regarded the two from head to toe.

'How laughable! He might as well have used puppets to guard this room!' The large figure slowly approached them, his eyes commanding them to get out of his way. For a moment both Shinigami had lost all strength in their bodies. However, before the captain could just pass them, they took on a much more confident posture and rose their voices with stern expressions, 'We are terribly sorry, Kurotsuchi taichou. We can't let anyone inside that room without the Sou-Taichou's permission.'

Mayuri gave them a disgusted glare, his eyes filled with hatred and fury. It might have been the poor illumination of the hallway, but for a split second the Shinigami thought to have seen the captain's hand twitch, as if he had contemplated to just get rid of them. Their blood froze and their frightened little minds were nervously debating whether the monster on the other side of that gate might have made for a safer encounter than meeting the commonly feared captain's anger.

An unexpectedly friendly smile now plastered on his lips, Mayuri softened his voice and rose his hands, 'Now, now, there's no need to be alarmed. Surely, you've been informed that I'll be in charge of that sword come tomorrow.'

The Shinigami did not waver this time and kept their confident expressions. 'And you may do so. Tomorrow. Until then, this sword will stay inside that room.'

Mayuri's expression turned sour again and he glanced back at Nemu, the smile replaced by what might have been described as a grin, yet no ordinary grin would have made a man's eyes pop out like that or put such deep wrinkles on his face, 'Remind me to bring our two reliable guards a worthy present for their efforts tomorrow. I believe there was a drug I had not the chance to try out on a living specimen yet!' With a sharp snap of his teeth, he turned around and walked back to whatever nightmare he had emerged from.

Once he was out of sight, the guards let their bodies fall back against the hard stone and let out a long sigh. Why had they feared that strange sword, when there was already a 2000-year-old demon freely roaming through their home! One of the Shinigami couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle at the idea of the captain's next visit.

'Perhaps we should ask that thing to protect us from Kurotsuchi taichou?' He pointed behind them and laughed, weakly. The other guard joined his laughter and gave multiple nods, whilst trying to calm his heart from racing.

'You don't suppose even a blade would be too afraid to run through that monster's body? Who knows if he's even made of flesh like you and me! I heard the strangest rumors from his subordinates. He apparently owns a whole floor just for substitute organs and some of the rooms smell so badly of blood and piss that they have to wear masks! I wasn't sure what to think of such ludicrous rumors at first. But meeting him face-to-face, there's no doubt that this freak's experimenting on actual souls!'

The Shinigami crossed his arms and let out an annoyed sigh, 'Well, there won't be much to experiment on with this thing. Beats me why the Sou-taichou allowed that guy to take custody of something so dangerous. Isn't that like handing your enemy a knife in a fist fight?'

'Certainly is.' The other Shinigami agreed and tilted his head to the side, 'We can still hope that it will just stab him right through that creepy grin.'

'He would probably just replace it with another head and continue on!' The guard mocked and both started quietly laughing to themselves.

* * *

Kyoraku sat in his chambers, his legs crossed on a soft red cushion. Its color was too vibrant, yet he enjoyed the thought of spring and the sense of romance it brought to heart. So as a compromise, with himself, he occasionally would use an ash green cushion to remind him of winter and the very own feelings of warmth it was accompanied with.

A narrow sake cup, held between his index finger and his thumb, he very carefully watched the aromatic liquid swirl by the slightest motion of his hand.

'It's nice, isn't it?' He brought the cup to his lips and closed his eyes with a pleased smile, 'After yesterday has been so hectic, it seems to be less noisy now.'

'A man of war can especially enjoy his sake on such peaceful days. It's his reward for providing that peace.'

Kyoraku smiled at his sincere tone, aware of the sarcasm that hid behind it.

He gave a small nod to the Shinigami and drank from his cup. The smooth alcohol cleansing the inside of his throat, sweetening the air that he let enter through his lips upon lowering his hand back on his knee.

'I was surprised to hear from you.', The Shinigami spoke with a friendly smile.

Kyoraku once more translated the man's kindness and decided to help his impatience.

'Ah~ I forgot. I don't think of it as such a big deal to share a cup with a former comrade.' He glanced up from beneath his cup as he took another sip before finishing his sentence, 'But I guess you're a different type of man, what, Urahara Kisuke?'

The blonde shopkeeper smiled, 'I'd enjoy nothing more. Sadly, my device does not allow for the teleportation of sake cups.'

With a wondered expression Kyoraku blinked at the Shinigami's hologram and closed his eyes then with a small chuckle, 'My, my, I apologize.' He leaned forward to take the cup he had so kindly placed before that toy bunny, 'And here I thought I was being polite.'

'It's alright. I've been trying to drink less these days anyways.' Urahara replied in a jokingly tired manner.

'A wise choice.', Kyoraku complimented, pouring himself another cup.

Urahara silently watched the captain's relaxed motions, keeping his careless smile.

'I assumed the opposite.' Kyoraku spoke in a light-hearted tone.

The blonde Shinigami lightly pulled onto the edge of his hat, 'I have my own means to relax.'

Kyoraku chuckled at the shopkeeper's sheepish smile and nodded once more, 'A man's greatest comfort.'

'I had no idea you were a fan of cat cafés as well?' Urahara's smile widened as he took out a small fan from his sleeves and started waving himself some air.

Surprised Kyoraku blinked at that bright expression and allowed himself to laugh at his own perplexity, 'Ya~ you really are an amusing guy.'

'You flatter me.' Urahara shook his closed fan at the captain with a flustered smile. But underneath the thick shadows of his hat, his eyes were closely inspecting the man's face.

Kyoraku placed his sake cup next to the bottle and leaned his arms on his knees, 'You didn't seem as surprised as I expected when I contacted you.'

'Well, I had expected the captain of the 13th Division to contact me. But I did not think that you might wish to talk about Hanekyo.'

The captain's eyes lightly widened and then he smiled, 'So he already figured out that we've kept something from him? Pretty sharp instincts.'

'You really are an amusing guy.' The captain repeated. His eyes fixed on the blonde's smile whilst losing his own, 'Say, how much do you care about your student?'

* * *

The first days it felt like I was drowning. My body was being squashed by this shapeless shadow I came to call stranger. Because it had no face, no emotions, no will, no reiatsu, nothing I could recognize. I was endlessly drowning, the feeling of that stranger taking over my insides, it tore on what little consciousness had cruelly remained in my mind.

Once the drowning had stopped, something soft had started raining onto my body. It was draining the shadows from my pores, pulling them out from my throat and the darkness had turned so light. The stinging in my hands felt so freeing.

I believe I had been nothing but a shell at that point. And still…

The rain grew heavier and its touch sharp as glass. 9 needles rained into my eyes, causing my body to wince and groan. The familiar voice escaping those numb lips. Consciousness seemed to be pumped through my head, the strong pulses throwing my body from one side to the other. Tears almost gathered inside my eyes as I realized that I had been screaming from the bottom of my lungs. My throat felt so incredibly dry and my heart was still racing too fast for me to get hold of myself. I couldn't move, but I slowly started feeling again. I could hear my panting, the blood gathering inside my wrists and ankles. It was unbearably painful. The seals burned into my flesh, binding it even firmer to their dark skin. Though my sight had yet not returned, I knew that the shadows had not only let go of my body. They were slowly releasing the world around me. Relief had overwhelmed me, joy blinded me so.

Back in the Urahara shop, Tessai had been just moving around boxes as he heard a loud noise from above. Worried he quickly rushed upstairs. Without any hesitation he had thrown the door open to the Shinigami's room. The careless shopkeeper sat in the middle, his legs crossed and his eyes fixed on the wall. He wore a still mien, unfitting to the noise Tessai had heard seconds ago.

'Urahara-dono, is everything alright!?' His eyes wandered to a ripped patch in the tatami, right beside the silent man.

'Urahara-dono!?' He asked once more for his friend's attention. As if he had just realized that someone had entered his room, Urahara turned his head with a carelessly happy smile on his lips.

'A~ good morning, Tessai-san! ', He greeted his friend with his usual demeanor.

'I heard a loud noise just now! Did something happen!?' Tessai asked perplex.

Urahara narrowed his eyes, his voice light and warm, 'Oh, that? I'm sorry, I kind of doze off while I was thinking and hit my head against the floor.' He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

Tessai took a long look at his friend, obviously pondering how to respond to such a blatant lie.

'I see.' He muttered, 'Then I will bring you some tea to wake you up.' He gave a small bow and vanished behind the door without any other remarks.  
Thoughtfully Urahara stared at the fading paint and let out an exaggerated sigh, all the while a smile stood fixed on his lips,

'My, my… Seems like you're getting quite popular among the Shinigami, Kyo-chan. I feel a little jealous.'

I wanted to get out before the shadows decided to devour me once again. I just wanted to get out. Run away from that suffocating place. I begged the seals to keep dissolving.

I had already won full control of my body, but my sight was still too blurry for me to grasp my surroundings.  
'Hn!?' The shadows plunged through my wrists and ankles had finally started loosening.

I started twisting my hands and feet, wincing at the sharp pain it sent through my body.

I had to get out! Now!

I clenched my teeth and paused for a second to pull my shoulders back.

Now!

I yanked my hands forward with all the strength I had and the shadows cut further into my skin.

The pain wouldn't stop me, did I know that there was much worse suffering awaiting me if I didn't free myself.

I yanked my hands into opposite directions. I was almost there, just a little more!

My shoulders pulled even further back I took a small breath and threw all of my strength behind the next motion. I heard an unfamiliar sound, quickly accompanied by droplets hitting the still surface of the pond I know knew to be right in front of me. For a second I thought my hands to have teared off, but when I reached for my face, both of them seemed to be still there. The thick liquid that had stained my fingertips, now ran down my arm beneath my sleeves.

Without giving myself time to adjust to the pain, I bend over to grab the sharp shadows drilled through my ankles. I tightened my fists as much as possible, suppressing the horrendous bites inside my wrists. I pressed my lips together and shut my eyes.

All at once I pulled onto the shadows, wiggling my legs to loosen them

'I need to endure it!' I scolded myself, using every last bit of my mind to not let go.

The seal continued to dissolve and my senses were still growing clearer. Unfortunately, they also faded the thin veil of numbness that had still covered my body. The wounds in my wrists were bursting with even greater fury. My right hand instinctively let go of the shadow to pull back to my chest. I clenched my teeth again and forced it back to grab it, continuing to struggle to get free.

'Almost!' I assured myself through gritted teeth, my breathing slowly growing more hectic again.

Held inside firm fists, I focused on the slender figures running through my ankles. Drawing an image of what my eyes couldn't clearly see. I took a deep breath and twisted the shadows as I pulled them back.

Just like before there was a strange sound, followed by the sound of dripping water. And then the pain had taken over.

Freed from those seals my body fell back against the ground, patches of grass softening the landing.

I knew I was staring at the sky, but my brain seemed to still believe that I was standing, causing a troubling sense of nausea to crawl into my head. I choked on the clean air, grasping for my throat.

It was coming back. The seal had stopped dissolving. It was going to rebuilt itself.

I pushed my hands and knees into the ground, barely managing to keep myself up.

My heart was racing and I began panting. My body was still unstable, but I needed to force myself to materialize.

'I'm sorry, Goshujin-sama.' A weak smile on my lips, I closed my eyes and started accumulating what little reiatsu could have been restored whilst the seal had loosened.

The spiritual power was instinctively rushing to my wrists and ankles, but I couldn't spare any power to heal my wounds if I wanted to materialize before the seal had been replenished.

Refocusing my energy, I let no other thoughts cloud my mind. Only the deep desire to leave remained inside me. To leave this suffocating world.

I felt the ground vanish beneath me, just to be replaced by something much harder moments later.

I was crouching on dead stone. Everything was still blurry, but I could tell that the room I was in had been veiled in complete darkness. There was only one source of light right in front of me. Judging by its size, it must have been a door, maybe a way leading out of this place?

I attempted to lift my hand to slowly stand up, but just as it had parted from the ground the weight of a whole mountain seemed to have been placed onto my shoulders, immediately smashing me to the ground. It took me a moment to realize that this was the next step to freeing myself from that seal. I was regaining my senses one by one. I had lost the numbness in my own body and now it was the numbness towards my surroundings that would have to disappear.

These were the reiatsu of the people around me. Just how long had I been sealed that my body had grown unaccustomed to them? Or perhaps it was just proof of the sheer strength of the seal the Shinigami had used to imprison me.

A sharp pain ran through my chest as I thought of our last encounter. Remembering the terror, I had felt when I realized what my master was truly planning to do. My mind wasn't ready to bear more agony than my current condition had already provided.

Feeling that the weight was slowly lifting from my body, I used my hands to push myself up. I heard a quiet voice panting right before me.

Again, I felt as if the room was spinning.

It was my voice, I told myself and tried to calm my mind from its earlier shock.

I took a deep breath and very carefully balanced myself on my knees, before I slowly managed to stand up. I felt someone's reiatsu right in front of me. It was none that I could recognize, but by the way it had been suppressed my thoughts immediately trailed off to the captains of the Gotei 13. Wary I took a step back.

And then the person spoke, 'Are you Hanekyo-san?'. A man's voice. It sounded… worried, if not despaired.

I focused on my eyes. The image of the man gradually grew sharper, until I could finally make out his face. It was a gentle face. He had light hair and a pale complexion. 'Did…', my voice was still kept to a weak whisper, occasional small gasps for air betraying the strength I had yet not fully regained. I paused in-between every word, trying my best to calm my body, 'Did you break the seal?'  
The man wore a worried expression and gave a quick nod, 'I was to get you out before Kurotsuchi-sama came to take you to his Division.' He knitted his brows, 'Urahara-san opened a Senkaimon in the 13th Division, so that you could escape, but-!' His voice just gave in as fear overtook his face. He was trying to cover the trembling of his hands, by building fists, 'Two enormous Hollows have suddenly appeared before the village outside Seireitei. I and three other vice lieutenants have been sent to fight them alongside the captain of the 10th Division, but even Hitsugaya taichou is struggling to fight those beasts!'. 'The village?' I whispered, my eyes widening as realization slowly hit me.  
A brief whimper escaped the man's lips. 'He can't use all of his strength … but these hollows, they are just too…' Suddenly the man's posture straightened, as if he had caught himself saying something he should have kept to himself. 'Hanekyo-san!' He spoke in a more confident tone now, 'You need to quickly escape to the 13th Division and get away from Soul Society! I was asked to break your seal and ensure your safe return to Urahara-san!'  
The man noticed that my expression had changed just as quickly as his own. I had stopped panting and my voice sounded no longer quiet. It rang clear throughout the empty room, surprising the man, 'What about the souls?'. He couldn't find any emotion on that pale face and it left him with no good feeling, 'Me and another vice lieutenant tried to calm the Konpaku and lead them away from the Hollows, but they were all in a panic and there was too much chaos.' His face sank a little as he shamefully admitted to his incapabilities, 'They won't send out more Shinigami. I managed to slip away through the frightened crowd and get here to free you as planned. But you need to escape now while everyone is distracted by those hollows, Hanekyo-san!'.

I let the urgent voice of the Shinigami echo through the room and narrowed my eyes at the ground, whispering something, too quiet for him to understand. As I lifted my gaze upon the man again, determination swayed inside the bright orbs before him. 'You have my sincerest gratitude for freeing me from that seal, but I must reject your kind help!', I knitted my brows, my heart had started racing the quicker those horrifying pictures had run through my mind. 'B-but-!', The man stuttered perplex. 'I need to go to the village.', I looked at the shocked man with apologetic eyes, 'I can help them.'. The man's expression grew even dimmer as he objected with a frown, his voice lightly shaking, 'Y-you can't, Hanekyo-san! Please! It's too dangerous! You haven't even fully recovered yet! Urahara-san wouldn't allow you to put yourself into such danger!'. I grasped my wrist and hid my hands behind my back, the name of my master only lifting more guilt onto my heart, 'Please, I won't try to fight the hollows, but at least let me help you take those Konpaku to safety!' I stared at the man's troubled face, 'Please.'.

The vice lieutenant furrowed his brows, his eyes fixed on my person. There was a long moment of silence between us until his features finally softened and he let out a sigh, 'Alright.'. Relieved, a bright smile drew to my lips, 'Thank you!'. The man blinked in surprise and tilted his face to the side. He almost seemed flustered. 'Mattaku… Risking your life for us…', he whispered and then turned his head back to look at me. He took a few steps towards me and before I could look up, I felt a hand gently ruffling through my hair. I glanced at the man's face.

'I should be the one thanking you.', He gently smiled at me, his hand still on my head, 'Please be careful.'.

Wondered I just stared at that stranger's warm smile. For just a second, he had reminded me of my master. My heart had been pounding, concerned for the souls, outside the safe walls of Seireitei. And yet, this stranger's kind smile that was so reminiscent of yours had somehow calmed it.

Goshujin-sama… I'm sorry I can't return yet.

There are people who trust me the way I trust you. And those people need me right now.

'I will.', I smiled back at the light-haired Shinigami and rushed towards the only opening in the room, leading to a long and dim hallway. I gave the man one last bow before I turned and started running.

With a smile the vice lieutenant watched as the image of that girl grew smaller, 'She's really a kind-hearted kid, isn't she?'

If I was right, the hollows were at the outskirts of the west village. I stormed out of that strange building. There seemed to be no Shinigami around. Were they all distracted by those hollows? But I had too little time to wonder about that.

The weight I had felt before wasn't just my imagination, it was the reiatsu of those hollows. What little experience I had with those beings had not failed to send a cold shiver through my body. Their reiatsu was even stronger than of the two I had once faced with Goshujin-sama. I quickly understood the worries of the vice lieutenant. I knew the reiatsu of the 10th captain through our two encounters. He won't be able to defeat those hollows while keeping it suppressed. I've to get there and help them take the Konpaku away from the battlefield, so that he won't have to worry about the innocent souls near them!

Determination once more returned to my eyes as I built fists and quickened my pace without any regards to who might sense my reiatsu. I needed to hurry. The west village… it was where my family lived.

The promise I made all those years ago burnt inside my chest, robbing me of any exhaustion and pain I had felt. I needed to hurry.

I put all of my reiatsu into my speed, the scenery of pompous buildings leaving my sight as I sprung from roof to roof, along the path my master and I had always used to sneak out of Seireitei.

'I'm sorry, Goshujin-sama!', the hollows' reiatsu was getting closer, 'But if it was me, who was in danger, you would do the same thing!' The gentle plea my master had whispered into the night sky that day, the voice that carried those small words, I couldn't forget any of it. That day, you had given me something far too important for me to understand. And now, I had the chance to repay that warmth, by doing what you had done for me several times. I will protect my family, no matter what.

Hitsugaya was just countering the attack of the giant hollow after freezing the other one's feet to the ground to keep it still for a moment, as a familiar figure suddenly popped into his vision. 'That can't be…' He muttered, staring with two round eyes at the pale silhouette of the person he knew for a certain to have been sealed away in the central underground prison. It was utterly impossible for anyone to break seals of such a high kidou level, yet alone escape from that prison! 'Matsumoto!', He shouted over to his fuku-taichou, who had just been struggling to calm the souls. The orange-haired woman looked up to her captain and managed just in time to block the second hollows fist with a thin translucent barrier, casted before her open palm. Matsumoto quickly turned her head back to the terrified faces of the Konpaku, 'Get away from here! NOW!' The souls fell into panic again and all rushed into the same direction, relentlessly pushing pass one another to save themselves. Matsumoto turned back to the Hollow, furrowing her brows. She wouldn't be able to hold the barrier for much longer. Before she could come up with a plan, the Hollow's reiatsu had increased even further and shattered her shield, like it had been made of glass. 'Matsumoto!' Hitsugaya rushed over to the vice lieutenant and turned the Hollow's attention to himself by sending sharp spears of ice into its direction. Matsumoto used the perplexity of her foe to jump back to her captain's side. Both stood in the air, two other Shinigami joining them. 'Those freaks are way too strong!', a Shinigami with short black-hair exclaimed, wiping the dirt from his inked cheek. 'How did they manage to get this close to Seireitei anyways!? It's like they just appeared out of thin air!', He yanked onto his chain, sending his scythe back into his hand. 'Stop whining.' Hitsugaya spoke in a deep and dry tone, embodying all the authority one would expect from a captain of the Gotei 13. He glared at the two large beasts in front of them, their wild roaring only causing the souls below them to grow even more incapably frightened. A sharp hiss escapes his lips, 'We can't fight at full strength without risking causalities. We can't hold the hollows back until they've all escaped without exhausting all of our strength. And then, there's also this…' He glanced down at where he could clearly sense the reiatsu of that suspicious person. 'It will take too long to send someone back to call for back-up, I'm the only captain here. I need to analyze the situation and set our priorities.' He watched as I struggled through the crowd, screaming someone's name. 'Everyone, listen up!' The Shinigami's eyes turned to their captain. He looked over to the black-haired Shinigami and a rather gloomy looking blonde, 'You two! You will come with me and fight those hollows!' He turned his eyes back on the beasts, not allowing them to land another surprise attack, 'Matsumoto, you will get that girl down there in the white kimono! Bring her to me, use force if you must!'. All three nodded their heads, 'Understood!'. Within seconds the four Shinigami had vanished, three of them appearing around the hollows, striking them away from the buildings. The female Shinigami had returned to the ground, a few steps behind me. As I felt her reiatsu getting closer I quickly jumped away and turned around to face her. Her hand was swaying in the air, failed to grab me.

She seemed a little surprised by my quick reflexes. There were no words needed. I already understood the consequences of coming here. This time I had undoubtedly committed a crime. I couldn't dare to think what worse judgement they might have for a criminal breaking out of that prison. But I knew that I had to face whatever it took to find them.  
I deeply bowed at the Shinigami, 'I'm sorry, but please let me find the girls' souls before you take me back!'.  
Puzzled Matsumoto blinked at me. I dared to lift myself up again to look into the woman's eyes. For a moment she stood silent, her expression turning serious, the despaired voice of the person before her telling her that they were speaking the truth.  
I looked at her with knitted brows, a hand clinging to my chest, 'Please! I've to quickly get them away from here! Once they are somewhere safe, I promise, I will quietly accept any punishment you wish to give me!'. Matsumoto regarded me with an uncertain look. The bright eyes staring back at her, slowly gathering tears. Her expression softened and she walked up to me, 'Do you know where they are?'. Thankful for the Shinigami's understanding I quickly turned around to where I had been running to, 'My body hasn't fully recovered from the seal yet, so it's hard for me to detect their shallow reiatsu, but I could briefly sense it on my way here! They are here somewhere among the souls!' Matsumoto looked around us. With this chaos, it would be impossible to pick out on two girls. As she looked back at me, my eyes were pleading her to trust me. For what paleness and cold appearance the face before her had, Matsumoto could clearly see the earnest concern brewing inside those yellow eyes. She suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder, a kind smile on her lips, 'I will help you look for them then. What are their names?'. I stared at the orange-haired woman. Overwhelmed by the Shinigami's kindness and the fears still roaming through my head I gently folded my hands over my chest, 'Their names are Manaka and Ran-' 'WATCH OUT!'

One of the Hollow's suddenly flew towards us. Matsumoto hectically tried to cast another barrier, but she was too slow. The massive body of the Hollow was already heading straight for the frightened Konpaku. Without thinking, my body just moved up as I reached for my sword. Yet my hand only grasped thin air. And then it dawned on me. 'I forgot my sword inside the prison!' My eyes widened in shock. I watched the Hollow leap towards me, its giant claw wide open. 'Hanekyo!' Matsumoto called out in shock. The sharp nails of the Hollow easily ran through my body and threw me to the side, like a cat bored of playing with its dead prey. With wide eyes Hitsugaya rushed towards the Hollow and pushed it back from the Konpaku. He lifted his sword and focused all of his reiatsu into his next attack, sending the abominable creature's feet off the ground and immediately hurrying towards his vice lieutenant, who had despairedly tried to stop the bleeding of that stranger's wounds. But before he could reach her the other Hollow suddenly dashed towards him. He turned to counter its attack and sent it flying back with a strong battle cry, letting his own exhaustion not show.  
'Kira!' Matsumoto shouted to the blonde Shinigami, anger gathering in her voice.  
The pale Shinigami rushed towards us and crouched down beside his friend, next to the motionless body.  
'Hurry! Her reiatsu is already so weak!' Matsumoto shouted at him, briefly throwing the Shinigami off with her suddenly found sympathy for the stranger.  
He held his hands over my chest, focusing his reiatsu. But his eyes wandered to my wrists and ankles, almost terrified.

My blood had already soaked through the thick fabric of my kimono, gathering a small puddle beneath me.

Was I… back in that seal?

I couldn't move… My sight was blurry again… There were these muffled sounds around me… Was someone talking? It was so quiet… what… what are they saying…? Are they talking to me…?

That's right…

Ran…

Manaka…

I saw them…

Surprised Izuru pulls his hands away as I half opened my eyes and started pushing my torso up, all the while my whole body was terribly shaking. I furrowed my brows at the pain and forced myself to my feet. The muffled sounds grew louder next to me.

Matsumoto stared in shock as the girl she had thought to be unconscious suddenly stood up and was limping towards the battlefield. 'Hanekyo, you need to lay down! Your wounds are still open!' She shouted and tried to grab my shoulder. However, as her fingers brushed the fabric of my kimono, a sharp pain stung her hand causing her to reflexively pull it back. Shocked she grabbed her hand and held it close to her chest as she stared at the blood soaked back of the small figure, 'What was that?'.

Ran….

Manaka…

It was… them…

It was definitely… I… I-I… ngh!?

My body almost tipped over. I let out a rough cough, unwillingly letting my colour stain the ground and the ends of my kimono. Dismissing the heavy panting, I kept walking to where I had just been standing with that woman.

I saw them….

It must have… it must have been them…

When the Hollow's claw had torn into my body, I briefly glanced at the people behind me and there, between all of those souls, were four round eyes staring back up at me, scared.

Ran…

Ma…naka…

I… I'm… on my… way…

So, don't…. b-be… afraid…. alright….?

I kept following the familiar reiatsu, my sight slowly returning to me.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he noticed the tottering girl walk towards two small Konpaku, who had pulled themselves away from an older couple. He had no time for this! 'MATSUMOTO!' He yelled back, too busy with the Hollow in front of him to turn back towards the three. Matsumoto run after me, cautious not to touch me this time. Before she could reach me however, a young voice had brought her feet to stop at once.

'Hanekyo-nee-san!' There were two little girls, just standing still. Their bodies were trembling in fear and they stared with horrified eyes at the wounded figure that slowly approached them.

Tears streamed over their cheeks as they realized that their eyes had not betrayed them. It was the person, who had saved them all those years ago. The kind woman that had returned them to their families.

Against the objecting pain, I tried to lift my face to see them. Two girls, dressed in lovely yukatas. The vibrant colours of the fabric brought a faint smile to my lips.

'Y-you're… ', I muttered, my voice giving in before I could finish my sentence.

'Hanekyo-nee-san?' Manaka stared at my bloody kimono, her small voice almost drowning beneath the terrified screams of the other souls.

Ran furrowed her brows and tightly held onto Manaka's hand, trying her best to muster a smile, though fear clearly shone inside her eyes.

You have been so strong…. Even back then… Ran…

I closed my eyes, warm tears rolling over my cheeks.

'Tadaima*' I whispered with a gentle smile, my voice struggling to stay still.

I saw the girls' eyes widen at my words and then they briefly closed them as well. As they opened their eyes again, a cheerful smile stood on their lips. I watched them mouth a 'O', a weak smile on my lips. The girls' tears melted beneath their smiles, their voices lighter than their fear would have allowed moments ago, 'Okae-!'

At once my vision got swiped by a single solid colour. For a split second I had thought my sight to have gone away again. But my eyes knew to reassure me that no fear, no despair could have shown me the picture that suddenly unfolded before me.

You…

It happened so quick. I had no time to react or comprehend why I had been robbed of my sight.

You two…  
I stared with wide eyes before me, like I'd been in a trance.

The dripping of water, the familiar sound of branches breaking that I had so often heard in the forest. Accompanying nature's endless melody. It was all that reached me, in that second.

'Ran…?'  
My eyes wide open I slowly started limping forward.

'Manaka…?'

The world I so feared, sitting next to that pond.

It wasn't the darkness I feared.

It was this emptiness.

I felt my heart pounding like a drum, trying to break out of my chest, offering itself to soften the fall that should soon follow.

Wordlessly staring with such rounded eyes, the Shinigami had watched in shock as the captain's cry had remained unanswered.

'Hanekyo…' Matsumoto managed to whisper, her body frozen as the gruesome scene had played itself right before her eyes.

Without noticing it, the Hollows had managed to push Hitsugaya back. More and more.

He fought to the best of his abilities, but the two creatures left him in a defensive position, unable to strike back without leaving too wide of an opening. And while he was focused on blocking the hollow's attack, the other one had turned around to the village. Towards the souls.

Hitsugaya saw the hollow approach them and cried out as loud as he could.

But his scream had drowned in-between the terrified voices of the souls. As he realized that, a cold shiver ran down his back and he let multiple needles of ice fly towards the Hollow's eyes to give him cover, rushing as fast as he could to the three. He tried to cry out to them once more, but his voice was too small, surrounded by all of this chaos.

Before he could reach the hollow, it had lifted his feet and instantly smashed it back down with all of its might.

Blood had leaked from beneath it, splattering at my face.

'Ngh!?' Hitsugaya stopped at once, his eyes tearing wide open.

The Hollow lifted its feet again, revealing the grisly puddle of shattered bones and flesh.  
I stared at the vibrant colours, my thoughts fading into their rich warmth.

Matsumoto had chocked on her own words. Her eyes glued to my back. Filled with horror and yet left with the greater concern as no sound had escaped from the one standing before the mutilated pieces of those souls. No scream, no cry. All that reached their ears was the Hollow's sluggish movement as it brought its feet back down.

Silently I fell onto my knees. The thick brew swept against me, soaking into the pure fabric.

The image of their smiling faces and the cruel liquid frantically exchanging before my eyes.

'What is…', Hitsugaya stared in shock as he felt that intruder's reiatsu increase at once.

Rapidly white veils burst out of my body and reached for the sky, fiercely hitting the air and ground as they whirled around me. The wild storm sent the blood of the girls across the field, dissolving it on my own clothes.

'W-what's with this reiatsu!?', Matsumoto had held her arms before her face to protect her eyes from that strong wind.

The terrified screams of the Konpaku filled the air, their bodies getting tossed aside by my reiatsu.

The buildings near us breaking down beneath its sheer pressure.

The veils continued to grow even taller, swaying over the trees. Their wild dance crumbling anything it hit, sinking my own body deeper into the ground while I was slowly standing up.

'This reiatsu-!' Hitsugaya looked at me in disbelief as it kept rising.

The swirling white towering over that small figure now stood still and all, at once, they suddenly came crashing down, streaming into my body.

There no longer was blood on my kimono, my body had stopped trembling and even the wounds from that hollow's attack seemed to have fully healed. All that remained of the reiatsu lashing around me, was a faint shimmer on the ends of my sleeves.  
The young captain's expression grew stricter as he stared at the colorless appearance of the stranger, glaring at the white that had now melted into her eyes almost seeming to gleam back at him.

And so, they did. Our eyes met for just a second before he quickly turned to the orange-haired woman. 'Matsumoto!' Hitsugaya yelled, pulling the vice-lieutenant out of her shocked state.

Matsumoto blinked her eyes and just then she had lost sight of that girl's back. I had disappeared into thin air and she could no longer sense that absurdly deformed reiatsu anywhere near them. The Shinigami all moved closer together, standing in the sky to scan the battlefield for any hints of the stranger. As they all stared down, Hitsugaya had realized that the Hollows were no longer attacking them. They were turning their heads, searching for that pale figure whilst completely ignoring them. 'Stay focused! We don't know what this Hanekyo is capable of, so don't let her get near you!', he glared around him, waiting for me to show myself.

The Hollows meagerly tried to locate my reiatsu, impatiently growling in their deep, unsettling voices. Hitsugaya watched them with furrowed brows, when suddenly, he heard one of the Shinigami call out to him, 'Hitsugaya-taichou!'. The short captain immediately raised his gaze, suddenly sensing an unfamiliar reiatsu before him. His legs reflexively jumped back at the small gap between him and the one he had noticed far too late.  
I stood before the captain, my reiatsu calm enough to have just flashed pass him.

Not trusting that neutral expression, Hitsugaya quickly got into a defensive posture, tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto.

However, I showed no reaction. There was no concern or fear on my face, not even malice.

He couldn't tell what I was thinking, or if I was still thinking. And yet, in those coldly gleaming eyes, he thought to have sensed something mocking him.

I suddenly vanished again, causing the other Shinigami to get into their battle stances as well. All held their Zanpakuto, ready to attack. But such an opportunity remained unanswered.

Without doing as much as to gently place my feet in the air, I had now appeared behind the giant Hollow next to the shallow puddle of blood. Before it had sensed my reiatsu, I just lifted my hand.

The air freezing before my palm, a clear hilt of ice had formed for me to grasp, the fine material quickly complimenting it with a thin blade. I held the katana in a gentle grip and stopped suppressing my reiatsu. The Hollow almost instantly turned around, attempting to smash me to the side with its enormous fist.

My face still carrying no emotions, I had already drawn four lines into the air and sent a small red square into its direction. The square burnt right through its chest, causing that distasteful creature to break into an insultingly loud scream. I pointed the tip of my sword at the hollow's shoulder and in an elegant motion slashed upward, red flames emerging from where I cut the air, flying towards the still screaming beast. Before the first flames had completely ran through its shoulder, I swiftly drew the next lines, slicing its arms into fine layers before they were fully cut off its body. The hollow's scream had grown into an agonized cry as it stumbled backwards. Without any change in my mimic I just watched that massive creature swing its body from one side to the other, as if it had to regain its balance. I lowered my sword and awaited its next attack. A large shadow casted over me from the back and in a single second the other hollow had lifted its two sharp claws and ram them down upon their target. I glanced behind myself, not attempting to dodge the aggressive attack.

As its claws had almost reached me, I just lifted my hand and let its sharp nails hit my open palm. Shocked the hollow watched his nails unsuccessfully trying to drill into my skin. Anger boiled inside its dim eyes and it pulled its claw back to strike once more.

Again, I had easily blocked it with my palm, the same motion repeating for four more times before I lowered my hand. Instead of blocking its attack I waited for it to rush right at me, lifting my sword merely split seconds before it had reached me, letting the pitiful creature's arm tear itself into half as my blade effortlessly ran through its dry flesh.  
Its instincts alarming it too late, my sword had already drilled half-way into it before the hollow pulled itself back, growling with all its strength, a wave of hot air flying right pass me, tearing the trees out of the ground. Yet our surroundings had been the only thing affected by that gruesome noise.  
I glanced at the bloody arm of the hollow, calmly stepping to the side as the first creature had widened its mouth and sprung right towards me. While its body was swaying mid-air I just grabbed hold of its head, pulling it back with a slight motion.  
Its mouth stretched even wider until the skin started to tear at both sides of it. Feeling its head painfully slowly getting torn off its body the hollow gave way to a horrendous sound, one that even made the Shinigami feel a hint of pity for its suffering soul.

'Taichou.' Matsumoto whispered as she jumped next to her captain, her eyes fixed on me, 'Something is wrong.' She knitted her brows, 'Her reiatsu wouldn't be this peaceful if she was fighting out of sorrow or anger.' The teary eyes of mine returned to her mind, pleading to safe those two little girls. Her voice turned dry and she narrowed her eyes at my current state, 'It… It's like she's just playing with them.' No matter how neutral a mien I wore, it was more than obvious that some twisted and sinister joy boiled behind that untelling façade.

'I know.', Hitsugaya glared at the ghostly figure, trying to figure out what exactly they had seen transpire before their eyes, 'However she might have managed to call up that amount of reiatsu, it seemed to have healed her earlier wounds. Moreover, the reiatsu we can currently sense is completely different from hers. It hasn't just stabilized or grown stronger, it has completely reshaped itself.' He furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on Hyōrinmaru, 'If I didn't know that that weird guy was involved in this, I might have doubted such a thing to exist. But…'

With little effort I threw the hollow's head behind me and jumped down onto the ground, lifting my sword to point at its feebly shaking body. The other hollow used this moment to start another attack.

Suddenly its legs had stopped moving. Surprised the brainless beast turned to look at its feet, discovering a black net with red gleam to be binding it to the ground. As much as he tried to move, the net wouldn't tear. Again, those things had been disturbing the silence with their laughably aggressive roars. I kept my blade pointed at the armless hollow. Red balls burst from its tip and rushed towards the defenseless creature, instantly exploding into flames as they touched its skin. Soon enough the petty remnants of the hollow were flying into all directions, allowing its pathetic owner to fill the air with its noises for one last time as they hit the ground.

'If this is her true form… Then what exactly did that traitorous Shinigami mean by 'harmless'!?'

I turned around to face the still growling hollow. It had been made completely useless without its ability to move. Sheer strength was as good a weapon against its current opponent as was wind against fire.

Helplessly it tried to free itself from that world of suffering, watching sorrow approach with such small and gentle steps, it had almost lured it into giving in to its powerlessness. Accepting the suffocating pain of what void would await it after the stranger had made its body theirs.

I lifted my hand, the fine threads of the net following that motion, strapping their selves all over the creature's body. Staring into the dim holes in its mask, for just a brief moment I could see fear roaming through its abandoned mind. My own eyes still distant and calm I slowly closed my hand, the net immediately reacting at that small gesture, tightening around that massive beast. It roared in distress, frantically wiggling to loosen its capturer. But it was no use. The net grew tighter ever so slowly, until I had finally closed my hand into a fist and the strings snapped all together, cutting the hollow's body into such tiny pieces it need a young mind to find the imagination to remember its former proudly sized shape. Suddenly the battlefield had been left in silence. Even the terrified screams of the souls had calmed down as most of them had watched in voiceless horror as the pale figure slaughtered those wild beasts.

Hitsugaya watched me, cautious of every move I would make. I was standing still, just staring where the hollow had been standing. No change in my expression or my reiatsu. Now that I had finished enjoying playing with my prey, what would I do next? He couldn't be sure of it.

My eyes briefly glanced to the right and Hitsugaya immediately vanished, surprising the subordinates. He reappeared in front of the Konpaku, his Zanpakuto firmly held in his hands.

I tilted my head at the intense glare of those turquoise marbles, showing him no hint of surprise at his quick reaction.

'I'll be your next opponent.' The young captain declared in a low voice. His eyes adding a strict authority to that sentence, more befitting of a command.

As if to approve of the boy's words, I turned around and lifted my sword.

With a faint grin Hitsugaya let a dry chuckle escape his lips. I was clearly underestimating him. But that excessive confidence would soon fall, he'd make sure of it.

The fuku-taichous were still standing in the sky, watching the two from a distance.

'We should report to Seireitei.', the blonde Shinigami spoke with knitted brows, 'Hitsugaya-taichou is still worn out from his fight against those hollows and that Hanekyo doesn't seem the type to show any mercy.'

Matsumoto would usually criticize the gloomy Shinigami's constant pessimism, but she couldn't really deny that there was some truth to his concerns.

She had noticed it herself. Her captain's reiatsu had been drained by defending those souls. He wouldn't be able to face the new danger whilst keeping his reiatsu suppressed.

'There's no time to return to Seireitei.', Matsumoto muttered, her eyes strict, 'We need to support him!'. Before any of the two men could protest, the determined Shinigami had already disappeared to her captain's side.

Surprised of the sudden interference by his vice-lieutenant, Hitsugaya quickly tilted his head towards the orange-haired woman, 'What are you doing here, Matsumoto?' He quickly fixed his eyes back on me, 'I don't need your help.'.

Matsumoto glanced my way, but kept facing the white-haired Shinigami, 'I know! I will get the Konpaku away, as far as possible. So don't worry about holding back!' Her voice was unusually serious, surprising the young boy.

He gave a short huff and grumbled in a deeper voice than suited for his child-like features, 'Alright, then ask the other two to help you and hurry.'

'Understood!' Just as quick as she had left them Matsumoto returned to the other fuku-taichous, her typical bright grin on her lips, 'What are you waiting for? Let's get moving!'

'S-sure!' The blonde responded a little perplex and the three had hurried behind the captain, calming the people and guiding them away.

Hitsugaya noticed my eyes lower their gaze. 'You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent.', he dashed towards me, his sword pointed to the sky. The very same moment he stopped suppressing his reiatsu, it seemed to have affected the temperature around us. Without any hesitation he slashed his blade down, the brute strength behind that attack sending me flying to the ground.

I crashed into the earth. Clouds of dust accompanied my fall. Hitsugaya lowered his Zanpakuto and stared down at the motionless body, wedged between crumbles of stone and dirt, 'I warned you not to underestimate me.'.

He admitted, watching her fight the hollow had given him some sort of concern, but those were violent beast, instinct-driven. Therefore, her strategies wouldn't have worked on him.

She made a mistake by letting them observe her fighting style.

He stared at my body for a little longer, to make sure that I had truly been defeated. He could no longer sense my reiatsu, but not like last time when I had suppressed it, it was gone. Extinguished.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, the spiritual power of the other Shinigami had already managed to put quite the distance between them and the battle scene. The Konpaku would be safe now.

No sign that I was still alive.

Hitsugaya's expression took on a mature neutrality. 'I can't rely on luck.' He raised Hyōrinmaru, five long spears of ice emerged from the reiatsu his body released into the atmosphere. After seeing me fight, he wouldn't take any risks. 'I can't show mercy, even if you're friends with Ukitake.' With a single swift motion, he swung his sword down and two spears were sent flying. Their sharp noses bend the air, the wind only whistling as they tore across the sky. Down they fell with such great speed, eagerly rushing towards the defenseless. With ease they pierced through the body, freezing its flesh in mere seconds. Not long after the skin had turned as hard as stone and the pale appearance of that girl had earned itself an even more inspiring shade of cold, completely imprisoned in ice.

But that wasn't the end of it.

The ice started cracking and with a brief sizzling, it shattered into thousands of pieces, evaporating its prisoner. There was nothing left of his opponent but the blood I had left on the battlefield. His eyes wandered to the shallow puddle that had somehow sustained the fight. He still couldn't make out what exactly had happened to me. 'Whoever those souls were, they certainly knew about her.' His face stiffened, 'That guy said, she lived with him for 354 years and that she remained inside his room all the while. But even a Pseudo-Zanpakuto would grow tired of that, huh?' He looked at the remnants of the hollows, 'Chances are, he actually took her along with him. No one would question a Shinigami for carrying a sword. And if that's true…' He closed his eyes, 'Then that means that she might have known more about Soul Society and Seireitei than the two had wished to admit.' He glanced at the empty hole his final strike had carved into the ground, 'She might have even known what her punishment would be. She didn't seem scared when the Sou-taichou ordered her execution, but when Urahara suggested her to be sealed away instead, she was completely terrified. That's when I wondered just what she meant when she referred to him as her master. It seems whatever connects those two goes far beyond the relationship of a master and his student. The more I think about it, the more reminiscent is it of…'

\- End Chapter X: Moon Rabbit I -

*Tadaima ( A phrase used when one enters their home, quickly followed by the welcoming response 'Okaeri nasai' )


End file.
